Recovering With You
by ForeverNemi
Summary: Demi Lovato has just been released from rehab; she and boyfriend Nick Jonas have some explaining to do to their friends as to where she's been for the last three months. They face the struggle of a high school relationship with added pressure. With Demi's constant fight against her self- harm, Nick has to learn to trust and support Demi with the decisions she chooses.
1. Chapter 1

Nick P.O.V

Chapter 1

Today was the day. Three months after losing Demi to rehab. I say losing as if she's dead, which she isn't. She's not eighteen yet so she had no control over being sent to rehab by her father, I tried really hard to keep her here but she told me that she needed this and there was no way I was going to come in the middle of it. I visited Demi here whenever I had free time, whether it'd be family gatherings I'd skip out on, or free periods, missing the weekly parties, you get the idea. Come to think of it, I haven't been to a party in months, the last one I went to was coincidentally hosted by my girlfriend. It's got a nice ring to it, girlfriend. I never thought I'd be calling Demi my girlfriend in a million years, but here we are three months into senior year and that's how it's gone.

I had struggled severely over the last three months, mostly because I was constantly worried about Demi. It really hurt not being able to take care of her every minute of the day, especially knowing what I knew. Nobody at school knew where Demi had gone, rumours had spread within the first week that she had moved to England to stay with her grandparents. I have no clue where that came from, I don't think she even has grandparents in England; I'd have to ask her that. I had missed Demi in so many ways possible, I'd missed the way 'Jonas' rolled off her tongue, I'd missed her smile, god I'd missed her smile, that smile could lighten up the world if she needed it to, and I'd missed her touch. This probably sounds selfish within the fact that my girlfriends in rehab because of emotional issues and self-harm and yet all I can come to think about is having her cater to my sexual desires. But I couldn't help it, I really tried to not think about it because she's ill, but every time I see her I can't not visualise her underneath me, it's hard, really hard. I swear I'm not a jackass, I really am missing my girlfriend, not just because she's good in bed, or a great kisser...I need to stop really or I'm going to get a hard on in the reception of Timberline Knolls, I don't think that would go down with the staff, or Demi in fact.

I was the only one here in reception, well apart from the older than me, younger than twenty five receptionist behind the desk, constantly blowing bubbles with that blue bubble-gum. See it was driving me crazy, I even know the colour of it; it just shows how many times she's been blowing that bloody bubble-gum. I silently begged her to stop, the phone rang, causing her to stop while she muttered one word replies into the phone, I feel sorry for the person on the other end of the call, her voice was even more annoying than the popping of the bubble-gum, all high and screechy.

The ticking of the clock didn't help much either, god why was everything annoying me today? _Because you're nervous? You're finally getting Demi back into your life after three months of her being in rehab, you're nervous if you say something wrong, you don't know how to act around someone who's emotionally unstable, or was in the past? _My subconscious was right, 100%, what would happen if I said something that upset Demi? What if after every argument or disagreement we have she threatens to go back to how she was, or even worse go back to it without telling me.

This shouldn't be on the shoulders of an 18 year old; I should be worrying about school, basketball and my girlfriend, my emotionally stable girlfriend, not someone who's been in rehab for the past three months. Silence is what drives people over the edge, it gives you too much time to think and before you know it, you think up all these ridiculous series of events which would never happen, only in your mind and if you forced them to happen. I love Demi, and I want her to get better. So my life might be a bit different from the next 18 year old, and the next who cares? It's my life and I have to deal with it, not them, it's my choice on how I act around Demi. To be honest? I'm not planning on acting any different than usual, if I did she'd probably kick me up the ass and tell me to start acting normal again. So what's the point?

All the thoughts disappeared out of my mind as I heard the buzzer from the door announcing that someone had come through, seeing that, that person was my Demi, stopped my chain of thought completely. I looked at her, I mean I really looked at her, her smile was the real smile, you know the one that reaches your eyes because you're smiling too hard? Yeah, that's the one that was slapped across her face. Her face looked much better, the signs of tiredness and stress nearly all disappeared from her flawless face, leaving her to glow with happiness, relief?

She looked up at me, her face full of shock and amazement. Her hands freed the bags that were wrapped around her fingers, dropping them to the floor, she ran to me, jumping into my arms. Her hands wrapping around my neck as she hugged me, tighter than ever, I felt her hot release of breath on my neck as she breathed in my scent, satisfied she pulled away, pecking my lips, legs still wrapped tight around my waist.

"What are you doing here; I thought Chelsey was driving me home?" Chelsey was her nurse, I don't know if they called them that or what, but she offered to drive Demi the hour home, it was her day off but Demi and she had become close after the three months of being there. Chelsey was around the same age as Demi's sister; Dallas, she was 24; I think that's why they got on so well. I had convinced Chelsey to let me surprise her by taking her home, she promised to keep it a secret, but I made sure she carried on with the plan that she was to take Demi home.

"I wanted to come and pick you up, is it so wrong that I wanted to take my girlfriend home?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, I wanted you to anyway, but don't tell Chelsey, it's a secret." She brought her index finger to her mouth and blew air against it, making a 'shh' sound. She was so adorable, like a little kid.

"What else do we have to do, or can we just leave?" Demi opened her mouth before the receptionist called us over.

"Demi, babe you need to sign out and then you can go." Her voice god it was irritating, please do the place, the world even and be quiet?" She untangled her legs from my waist and walked over to the desk, with me following close behind.

"Deb, do I just sign here?" Well they seem quite friendly.

"Yeah, your dad already signed it last night, so you're good to go after that signature."

"Wait what, your dad was here?" I stood back, shocked with this recent announcement. I didn't have a problem with Demi's dad. Could you sense the sarcasm in my voice? Probably not. Let's just say I was pissed at how he reacted with Demi after being admitted into rehab. He already risked a lot at the hospital with the way he talked to me and how he so flippantly disregarded Demi like she wasn't worth his time that got to me. Demi's dad and I have had countless arguments; so many that I can't remember how many we've had. All of them being about the way he talks to Demi, the way he acts around Demi. None of Demi's family knows what's up with her; I bet you can guess why? Because he's too ashamed that one of his daughters has ended up in rehab, because of him. He's made her cry several times with the hurtful things he's said to Demi and the things she's heard him saying to other staff at the rehab clinic. The last I heard of it she no longer wanted to speak to him, how much have I missed?

"Yeah, he came to visit me."

"And you let him?"

"Why wouldn't I, he's my dad?" I shook my head, stepping back.

"Have you not been present for the past three months Demi, you know the way he talks to you and about you-"

"Nick, it's my life, my decisions." She spat.

"Yeah, and look where that's ended you up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The last time you were in charge of your own decisions you nearly killed yourself, so sorry if I want to take charge a little-"

"I can't believe you'd bring that up, I thought we agreed to never speak of it again."

"Yeah, well Demi I can't ignore it just like that, I can't get over the fact that you nearly killed yourself and I couldn't do anything to stop you." I breathed heavily out through my nose, showing my anger, she was speechless, her mouth dropped open. "I'm going to wait in the car." I turned, picking up her bags on the way and pushing through the doors, letting them slam back against the door frame.

I don't know where that came from. _Yes you do, it came from your heart, you can't hide your feelings anymore Nick._ Bloody subconscious, was always being right a perk of a subconscious?

I loaded the bags into the car and climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for Demi to come out. I was in for it now, whenever you speak the truth, you always get grilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi

Well I wasn't expecting that. I didn't think that it had been affecting Nick; I thought it was in the past and we were just going to move on from it, pretend it never happened. Clearly that was only ok with me, why didn't he tell me he was feeling this way? I watched in discomfort as he slammed the door, shaking his head. I know my dad and Nick don't get on but why was he so anti me seeing him, he must be keeping something from me, maybe?

"Apart from his short temper, he's a catch, very hot." She nudged my arm.

"Short temper? What are you implying?"

"Well I can see whatever that little argument was about, set him off completely, anyone else would have backed away or stopped it. He continued, his anger spurring him on, until it got too much and he stormed out of here."

"That doesn't mean he's short tempered, it just means...that...you know-"

"I don't think for one minute he would hurt anyone, he's got a short temper, and you've been to rehab, what a catch, eh?" She winked. If anyone else would have said that I would have slapped the shit out of them but I could see that Deb was only trying to make me smile, which she succeeded in.

"I better go; we've got to catch up though, right?"

"Definitely, I'm going to miss your sorry ass around here." She pouted, wrapping her arms around my neck, nearly pulling me over the desk as she hugged me.

"Just text or ring whenever you feel like it, Chelsey can come to, it'll be so good."

"Already looking forward to it, bye hun." She winked one more time just as the phone rang, her demeanour changing to professional once again.

I turned sending Deb a small wave, making her chuckle slightly. I would miss this place, whether it'd be because of the people in it, or the idea of getting away from my town for a while, or because it made me better? Anyway whatever one of those three it was, I would definitely miss it.

I walked out of the doors that Nick had recently slammed and spotted his car, parked closest to the entrance to the treatment centre. I breathed in through my nose, knowing that there could be a possibility of another argument, or that he would drop it and we would carry on as if nothing happened, I don't know. As I neared the car I could see Nick's chest heaving up and down, his body full with rage, I turned walking towards the driver's door. I opened the door and although it was harder than I thought it would be, slid onto Nick's lap, closing the door in the process.

"Demi, what are you doing?" He sighed, looking out the window.

"Look at me." He still didn't look, he just shook his head. "Nick, just look at me." This time he looked up at me, his eyes full of worry and adoration for me. "Do you really feel that way?"

"No...I don't know why I said it-"

"Nick, just tell me, I know that's how you feel."

"Okay, yes it is." I waited, seeing what his next move would be, he carried on. "I can't get over the fact that you nearly killed yourself, and I couldn't do anything about it, and that it was my actions that led to you doing it." He muttered the last part, hoping I wouldn't hear it, which of course I did.

"Nick your actions had nothing to do with it-"

"Demi, if I hadn't of said I love you then we wouldn't have stopped doing that friend with benefits thing and you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself." He looked down, tensing up again.

"I remember someone telling me that it's not healthy to live in the past, and that person is in this car. Nick you weren't any part of my decision to end my life." I swallowed painfully, now I know why they didn't want me to go back to that morning.

"Well what else could it have been?"

"My dad."

"Oh there's a big surprise." I carried on, ignoring his snarky comment.

"He was supposed to be coming down for the weekend after not seeing him in two years, Dallas begged him to come and he eventually agreed. The whole family were coming, Dallas, me, Dad and Madison. It'd have been like old times when mum was here. After the thing with you, I was really looking forward to it you know? Like whenever you're down, your family can always get you back up? Anyway we were all going to eat here, I cleaned the house, I washed our best cutlery, and I even went to the grocery store in advance and bought all the ingredients. On the day I cooked everything, making sure the house was in order and the food was cooked perfect. I was stressing constantly, worrying about what he would think after seeing me, and what he would comment about on the food I had spent all day cooking. I plated everything up and waited. I waited for ten minutes until the phone rang. I answered and it was Dallas saying that dad couldn't come, nothing like short notice. She asked me if I had gone through too much hassle. I said to her that I'd completely forgot that it was today, and that it just skipped through my mind. I lied to her, because I didn't want her to think that I was a fool. Of course dad would cancel, that's what he always does. I think Dallas knew that I was lying so she offered that her and Madison should come round, I declined saying that I already had friends round. That was it; I finished the call with Dallas, went upstairs, got the razor, and cut myself for each time I'd been screwed over by my dad. I didn't care how many cuts I'd made, I didn't care about how the blood wouldn't stop, I just carried on until the pain in my heart stopped. That's when I collapsed and then woke up in the hospital." Tears had formed in my eyes, I never had broken down in front of the nurses when I was telling them why I did what I did, but it was something about Nick that showed me that he wouldn't judge and that he would want to know.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my body, bringing me to him. I loved the comfort of being in Nick's arms.

"It wasn't you Nick, if it was I would have told you, I promise." I pulled away resting my forehead against his.

"I know now baby, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Stop saying sorry, I should be the one saying sorry for putting you through all this."

"How about no more sorry's? Let's just be happy that you're here now, and you're healthy, okay?"

"I like the sound of that."

"I love you Demi, I really do."

"And I love you."

I leaned forward, brushing my lips up against his. His hand found its way to my neck, pushing me forward even more. I opened my mouth slightly, just enough so that his tongue could slip in, which it did. God, I hadn't been kissed like this in months. There was always a nurse present in the room when he visited so I had been without Nick's touch for three months, that's a very long time. I ground my hips against his, making him moan. His hands moved from my neck down to my hips, rubbing at the bare skin, which was revealed from my shirt rising up.

"Demi, we should stop." He pulled away, licking his lips, looking down at mine.

"Sure, you don't look like you want to stop?" I chuckled, snapping his attention back up to my eyes.

"No, we really should."

"What, why?" I moaned, putting my lips to his neck, sucking on his sweet spot.

"Because we haven't kissed like that in months and...I don't know where it could lead to." He angled his neck to the left, giving me easier access to his neck.

"Doesn't matter where it leads to." I mumbled, still sucking on his neck.

"Dem, we're in a rehab car park, I think it matters." He thrusted his hips against mine as I bit just underneath his earlobe.

"But I haven't touched you in three months, and you must be missing that right? I mean your own satisfaction would be rubbish after knowing what I can do with my hands." I travelled my hands down his body, stopping where his shirt finished. "And of course my mouth." I sucked on his neck harder showing him what my intentions were.

"I can't, not here." I sighed quietly, moving my lips back up to his and connecting them once again. I knew this would drive him crazy, and if he didn't give in after this, something was wrong with Nick. I took his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it, resulting in a deep moan from Nick. I grinned happy with how I was making him feel. His hands went under my top, rubbing all of the skin, it almost felt as if his hands were getting used to the feel of my body again. His fingers brushed against my bra clad nipples, sending bolts of passion around my body. I leaned my body into his; wanting more of his touch, waiting for the next wave of pleasure to shoot round my body, although all I heard was a knock on the window. I pulled my lips off of Nick's and turned my head to see Chelsey shaking her head laughing.

"Could you not wait until you got back home for that?" I chuckled, looking back at Nick he had turned his head to the side, was he blushing? No Nick Jonas didn't get embarrassed, even if he had just been caught getting frisky with his girlfriend in his car.

"No, we couldn't." Nick's hands came back down from under my top and somehow squeezed into his pocket, yep he was definitely embarrassed.

"Do you mind if I borrow this one for a minute or two?"

"Err...no go ahead." Why was he so nervous? It was only Chelsey; it's not as if it was a disgusted parent or whatever.

"I'll be back in two." I pecked his lips, climbed off his lap and got out of the car, following Chelsey to the bench that was ten seconds away from where Nick was parked. "So what's up, I thought we already said our goodbyes?"

"Yeah, we did, I just wanted to have a quick chat with you as your nurse, not your friend." I nodded; this was Chelsey the professional, not Chelsey my friend.

"Okay, well what do you have to say?"

"Simple procedures really, don't do things that will put serious amounts of pressure onto you, if you ever feel as if you may be heading back to that place again, give us or me a call, and we'll arrange a meeting with a counsellor, and finally, look after yourself." She rubbed my arm, making all of the passion leave my body, which was upsetting for me.

"Got it, do I just call your actual mobile-"

"Yeah, you can just give me a call whenever or like I said call the clinic and they'll put you through to me, okay?" I nodded.

"I'll miss you Chels." I sighed.

"Don't be like that; I've already heard from Deb that we're meeting up soon anyway, so until then." She pulled me in for a hug, tears threatening to fall.

"Thank you Chels, for everything, I wouldn't have been able to get better without you." I admitted, bowing my head down slightly.

"Thank you for saying that, but it was all you, anyway I've got to dash I just wanted to come in and say one last goodbye, the boyfriends waiting, bye Demi!" She shouted as she ran towards a fancy looking Mercedes. Jheez, her boyfriend must be rich.

I turned, walking back to the car, although this time I got in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, hiding my face, not letting the tears fall. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Dem, it's me, I know when you're crying." He rubbed my leg, making me look up at him.

"I'm just going to miss this place and the people in it, they helped me so much Nick." I admitted.

"But now you've got me, all the time, every day."

"Oh great, life just gets better and better."

"Hey watch it you, or you'll regret it."

"Yeah, yeah you're threats don't scare me anymore Nicky boy."

"Fine, if my threats don't scare you, I'm not sleeping with you."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not sleeping with you, and I'm going to prove that you couldn't live without me giving it to you." He smirked, looking me up and down. "It's going to be really hard, really hard, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice to make a point."

"Well let's make this a bet; I bet you, you can't, not sleep with me."

"Okay and I bet you, that I can, not sleep with you."

"Deal, does this bet include everything else?" I pondered, secretly wishing he'd say no.

"Yes, no sucking, licking, touching." Why the hell did I agree to this, I'd been without his touch for three months, how could I survive any longer?

"Exactly what I was thinking." _Liar. _

"It's on Lovato, and I'm going to kick your ass at it." He winked, revving the engine.

"We'll see Jonas, we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick P.O.V

By the time we'd got in it was half eight and Demi was shattered and so was I, from the drive there and back, so we decided to go straight to bed. Meaning sleeping at her house, this was the first night I'd stayed in here since I'd told Demi I loved her, that was like three months ago. It feels weird not being in my own bed, a good weird though. I haven't been sleeping properly since Demi left but it's hard, knowing that she was alone also, an hour away and there's nothing I could do about it.

I had been watching Demi sleep for about ten minutes now, I'd also developed a pattern of getting up earlier, I would use this time to go to Demi before school for about ten minutes and some mornings I would go to the street court and play there for an hour. That's what I was going to do this morning; I slowly slithered out of the bed, careful not to wake Demi and pulled on some shorts and a shirt, grabbed my dunks and ball and headed out of the bedroom door. I made short work of my dunks when I got out the room, slipping them on and walking down the stairs. I fumbled around, trying to find the door handle, when I did I pulled on it, opening the door, walking out and then closing it again.

The fresh morning air was a treat to my clouded sleep hazed mind. I waited until I was a reasonable distance from the houses, when I started to run and bounce my basketball, okay so I was a jock, it didn't mean I had to be rude and wake everyone in the neighbourhood up just because I was, no way.

I could see the hoops and court come into view, man was I happy. The empty court, me and my basketball, this is what I loved. Basketball on street courts.

*1 hour later*

I walked into the house as silently as I could, just in case Demi wasn't up yet. I closed the door softly, placing the keys in the ceramic bowl on the side. I was on fire this morning, I know I was only playing on my own but my free throws were great, my three pointers, and my dunks were off the charts. I ran up the stairs, heading into the bathroom, stripping in the process, wanting to be ready and showered for when Demi wakes up. The hot water soothed my overworked muscles and rinsed away the sweat that had previously occupied my body. I picked up the body wash, raspberry fresh. No thanks, I think I'll look for a better one, raspberry shampoo as well, god does she not have any manly body wash in here. _Of course she doesn't idiot, she lives here on her own, she as in a girl who would wear raspberry body wash and use raspberry shampoo. _I squirted some of the shampoo into my hands and lathered it into my hair; I did the same with the body wash although I rubbed it all over my body. I turned the nozzle, the water shooting out almost immediately; I stood under it, letting the water wash off the shampoo and body wash. I stood under there for a minute or two before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, drying the excess water on my chest with the small hand towel that was on the side. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and my shorts and left my top in the bathroom, I never wear a shirt at my house so it won't matter here, anyway nobody will see me apart from Demi. I shook my head, letting the loose droplets of water free from my hair; I used my fingers to push some curls into position. I opened the door and walked down the stairs, the kettle was boiling, guessing Demi was up.

"I'll have one please baby." I shouted, halfway down the stairs.

"Where did you go this morning, I woke up and you were gone?"

"I went to the court-"I stopped myself, I was not expecting that. "Where are your clothes?" I stuttered. She was wearing nothing but matching pink lace bra and panties.

"I was hot, so I left them upstairs." She widened her eyes, and then turned back to the kettle, pouring the water into two mugs. I could already feel my boxers getting tighter and my member feeling restrained.

"Can you...err put some clothes on?" I swallowed, licking my lips. God she was hot.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm too hot."

"Yes you are."

"What?"

"Err, nothing." I stepped towards her, reaching over her to grab the sugar, helping her make the coffees. I saw her eyes dart down to my abs and all over my body really.

"Do I not get a kiss?" She moaned. I leaned into her brushing my lips against hers. "Nick have you used my raspberry shampoo?" She pulled back grinning.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." She chuckled.

"What, that's all that was left?"

"That's girls you know?" She smirked.

"Yeah and now I smell like you." I leaned in again, connecting our lips, slipping my tongue in past her parted lips, and then remembering our 'bet'.

"What, why are you pulling away?"

"Our bet, you're not tricking me that easy." I shook my head; I fell right into her trap.

"Nick, can we forget about that, I can't cope, I need your touch." She didn't look like she was joking; the sincerity in her eyes looked real.

"Really? Because I can't carry on with our 'bet', you're driving me crazy looking like that." I licked my lips again, pressing her into the counter behind her.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" I glanced down at her lips.

"Just kiss me." I obliged, crashing my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue into her gorgeous mouth. I pressed my body against hers, chest to chest. God she was turning me on. She took my bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it, and there we go, I didn't think I could get even more turned on than I already am, and then she does that. I moaned, wrapping my hands around her thighs, hoisting her up so her hips were level with mine, she wrapped her legs around my waist instinctively. I moved forward, grinding my hips against hers, she pulled her lips off mine to curse.

"Fuck Nick...god I've missed this." She threw her head back as pleasure took over the control of her body. Her lips made their way back onto mine, both our tongues fighting for dominance of the kiss.

"Oh god!"

Demi pulled her lips off mine, her face dropped. I followed her line of vision, there standing in the kitchen while we were doing whatever that was, was Dallas and Demi's three year old niece; Madison. That would be quite a conversation to have with her on why Demi and that boy were grinding all up on each other.

"Dallas." Demi said exasperated.

"Maddie, why don't you go watch some cartoons." The little girl nodded and ran into the living room, where the TV was. "Demi, a quick word?"

Demi untangled her legs from my waist and followed Dallas out into the garden. I could hear a familiar tune to a film, my eyes widened when I realised what one it was. I ran into the living room plonking down next to a startled Madison.

"What were you and Demi doing in there?" I turned shocked, what do I say?

"Err...well when two people love each other, they show it."

"How do they show it?" God she asked a lot of questions.

"By hugging and kissing."

"Erghh, kissing is horrible, kissing boys is even worse." She stuck her tongue out, wrinkling up her face, I couldn't help but see Demi in her, and they looked alike.

"Keep that in mind when you become a teenager."

"Why?" _Change the subject Nick, change the subject_

"Hey, so do you like Batman?"

"Yeah, I love all superheroes but my friends laugh at me."

"Why do they laugh at you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, curious as to how the younger generation acted now.

"Because I'm a girl and I'm supposed to like Barbie's and pink, but I love superheroes and blue, does that make me weird?" She slumped down.

"No, it makes you different; it makes you better than everyone else."

"Really?" She lifted her head up, happiness evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, people who love superheroes are cool."

"I don't know anyone who likes superheroes apart from smelly boys." She crossed her arms, sticking her bottom lip out. The resemblance between her and Demi was uncanny.

"Wanna know a secret." She nodded. "Come closer." I bent my fingers, signalling for her to move her head closer to me. I leant down by her ear. "I love superheroes."

"You do?" She gushed.

"Yeah, I love them all." I laughed.

"But you're not a kid." She looked at me confused.

"You don't have to be a kid to love superheroes." I tapped her leg.

"Can I bring them round?" She waited on my reply.

"Yeah, bring them round and I'll take a look at them."

"I bet I've got more than you." She boasted, smiling widely, just like a certain someone.

"Really how many do you have?" She put her fingers out counting, one by one.

"Thirty six." I was surprised. I wish Demi's niece was related to me in some way instead.

"That is a lot, but I have 213." Her mouth dropped.

"You have 213 superheroes?" She grabbed onto my arm.

"Yeah, I've been collecting them a long time."

"I wish I had more."

"Well you had more than me when I was your age."

"How old do you think I am?" I knew she was three, but I wanted to play a little game with her.

"38?"

"No, I'm not that old!" She said while chuckling.

"5?"

"Nooo, a little bit down."

"Three?"

"Yeah, you got it!" She put her hand up for a high five, which I slapped my hand against.

"Wanna guess my age?" She nodded.

"You're 18."

"What? How did you know?" I sat aghast.

"Because I'm smart." She said proudly, showing all her teeth.

"You are a smart girl." She chuckled.

"I like you." She said while showing me a toothy grin.

"I like you too."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Nick and I bet yours is Madison?" She widened her eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"I am also very smart." I smiled nodding down at her.

"Are you Demi's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, are you her niece?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, I didn't like Harry and Danny, they didn't talk to me and they didn't like superheroes."

"Well what did I say about people who don't like superheroes?"

"That they're not cool!" She raised her arms up into the air.

"Exactly, well done kid!" I high fived her for the second time that morning.

Demi and Dallas walked through the back door both smiling. Madison ran off the couch and stood next to Demi.

"I like Nick, he likes superheroes." I couldn't stop the rising blush on my cheeks.

"You do Nick?" Demi asked, I could see her trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I have since I was a kid." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Demi do you like superheroes?" Madison tugged on the shirt she had now put on.

"I don't know any really sweety-"

"Well you're not cool like Nick and me." She ran back over to the couch, sitting next to me.

"You turned my own niece against me, I underestimated you Jonas!" She charged at me, jumping onto my lap, latching her arms around my neck, not letting me move. I knew she would move if I done one thing, but that would be inappropriate in front of her three year old niece and sister, so instead I decided I'd word it for her.

"Are you not going to move?"

"Uh uh."

"Well if you don't move, I'll get you turned on in front of your family?" I whispered, sending chills down her back.

"I choose whether I get turned on or not baby."

"Okay, I warned you." I breathed into her ear. "Once their gone I'm going to take you upstairs and fuck you senseless, I know you've been craving my touch, I bet you've missed how my fingers make you feel, or my tongue, or my dick. Huh, have you missed it Dem, because as soon as their gone-"She stood up from my lap, walking back over to Dallas, standing next to her, a slight red forming in her cheeks.

"Told you." I mouthed.

"Anyway Dem, we better head off, we were only going to stop by, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by Dal."

"It was nice meeting you Nick." She smiled warmly. "Come on Maddie, we need to go."

"Oh, but I want to stay with Nick and Demi."

"But they're busy." I saw Dallas wink at Demi. What was that about?

"Madison, why don't you come round tomorrow?" I asked, raising my shoulders.

"Yeah and I can bring my superheroes!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Can I go Dallas, please?" She begged, grabbing onto Dallas as tight as possible.

"I suppose if it's okay with Nick and Demi?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I nodded; Demi came up behind me, wrapping her arm around my back.

"We'll both be here for one?"

"Look forward to it." I smiled warmly, Demi leaning into me even more.

"Bye Demi." Madison waved. "Bye Nick, I'll see you tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around my abdomen, hugging me.

"Bye Madison."

"You can call me Maddie, only my friends can call me it though."

"Okay, bye Maddie." I waved them both of as they walked out of our front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick P.O.V

I closed the door after watching them leave and turned to find Demi leaning up against the door frame, crossed arms, smirking.

"What?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm confused, what are you on about?" I walked passed her, towards the kitchen.

"They're gone." She rocked back on the balls of her feet.

I opened the fridge door, grabbed the carton of orange, gulped some from the bottle, put it back in and closed the door. "And?"

"You said you were going to take me upstairs?" She smiled sweetly. _Oh I knew what she was on about now, why don't we tease her?_

Why would I take you upstairs?" I furrowed my eyebrows, faking confusion.

"You said...you'd...never mind." She walked off, huffing. I waited until the slam of the bedroom door was heard, then I ran up the stairs and into the room. She was standing by her closet, choosing something to wear, she must haven't of heard me come in because she was still looking in her closet. I snuck up behind her, pressing my lips to her neck, kissing her sweet spot, making her jump back slightly.

"Did you think I'd forget something this important?" I muttered, now sucking on her neck, tasting Demi's natural scent.

"Well...you need...to stop...playing...games." She moaned out as my tongue traced circles on her neck.

"But I like playing games."

"You do?" She breathed out, turning around and pushing me back until I felt the softness of the mattress. "Wanna play a game now?" I nodded my head eagerly, waiting for her next move.

She kissed my lips once, and then trailed her mouth down my body, occasionally her tongue would scrape against my bare torso. I twitched as her mouth neared my crotch. She looked up at me, her pupils immediately darkening with lust, her teeth bit the waistband of my shorts, dragging them down with her teeth, letting them drop to the floor. Her hands went to my thighs, rubbing up and down, causing my dick to throb even more with pleasure.

"Do you want me to suck your dick Nick?" She teased, her hands nearing towards my restrained dick. I nodded, moving my hips closer to her mouth. She bent her head down and licked across my v-lines, teasing me.

"Stop teasing." I moaned. She lifted her head up.

"I thought you liked games Nick?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I do, only when I'm playing them." She sat there, shaking her head slightly. "Demi please, we haven't done this in months." I begged. She rolled her eyes, pulling my boxers down past my ankles.

She angled her neck, bent down and took me all in her mouth. Her tongue whirled around the head of my dick, igniting a fuse inside my body. God, this felt so good, I'd missed this. Her hands grasped the bottom of my dick, moving slightly. I was getting sucked off and getting a slight hand job, this was good; she'd clearly missed it as much as I had.

"Fuck, Demi...god that feels good." I moaned loudly as my hand went to the back of her neck, pushing on it slightly so even more of my dick went into her mouth. She shut her mouth slowly, her teeth pressing into my dick faintly, it hurt, but it hurt good, if that makes sense? I thrusted into her mouth, feeling my abdomen tense up as my orgasm neared. She sucked harder, putting even more of my dick into her mouth.

"Oh...Dem...I'm so close." The feel of my dick touching the back of her throat sent me over the edge, shooting my load into her mouth, she swallowed, licking her lips. I reached for her, tugging on her shirt, she brought it up over her head and let it drop to the floor. Her hands reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, letting the limp material fall down her arms. I stared at her breasts as she pulled off her panties, god her breasts were so nice. I'd missed this all, I'm never letting her leave me again. I rolled us over so I was now on top, and had a perfect view of her breasts. I trailed my fingers down her stomach, her hands clasped over mine.

"Nick, I need you inside of me now." She stated.

I brought my hips forward and slid into her wetness. I'd missed the feel of her, so much. I moved my hips back and thrusted into her again, making sure all of my length went inside of her, which it did. I'd forgotten how good sex felt, well sex with Demi felt. It'd been that long, I know.

"Oh...my...Nick." She rolled her hips against mine, breathing heavily as I hit all of the right spots.

"Ahh, you're so wet for me Dem." I moved faster, changing my angle of thrusts.

I moved my head down, taking her nipple into my mouth, sucking and licking on the hardened nub.

"Fuck Nick!" She screamed, her hands pulling at my hair.

She arched her back off the bed, wanting even more of my dick inside of her. The doubled pleasure of me fucking her and sucking on her nipple brought her to her orgasm faster than usual.

"Nick...I'm so close." She hissed, biting her lip.

I could feel my second orgasm approaching, my thrusts getting sloppier and lazier as I neared my release.

"Shit...Dem...I love you so fucking much!" I shouted, spilling into her, I watched as she came down from her high, loosening her grip around my waist.

"I missed that." She breathed out.

"You're never going away for that long again." I collapsed on top of her, my head positioned in the crook of her neck.

"I'd never dream of it." She wrapped bits of my hair around her finger, tugging it lightly. I saw her smile widely, her face was easy to read; she was trying not to laugh about something.

I rolled off of her and lay down, propping myself up with the many pillows that were scattered on her bed.

"What are you smiling at?" I nudged her arm, making her look up at me.

"You like superheroes." She teased, smiling again.

"Yeah, I do, got a problem with that?"

"No...It's just you're eighteen-"

"Dem, you're never too old to love superheroes." I reasoned with her, ruffling my curls with my right hand.

"No, you're right; do you really have 200 action figures?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Good-"

"I have 213."

"Oh, so my boyfriend likes comics and superheroes, what a catch you are." She joked, moving across the bed, so she could lay her head on my chest.

"I'm a great catch; you're a very lucky girl." She was silent, not even a chuckle. I bent my head down and could see that she was deep in thought. "Dem?"

"What, yeah?" She shook her head, looking up at me.

"You okay?" I rubbed at her hip, caressing the bare skin.

"Yeah...no...not really." She sighed. I wrapped my arm around the small of her back and pushed her up so she was level with my face.

"What's wrong?"

"We have school in two days."

"So does every other teenager in the country." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, but they haven't been in rehab for the past three months." She stated, hiding her face in shame?

"Dem, look at me." I nudged her hip with mine, forcing her to look up. "You know, it's your choice whether you tell them the truth of where you've been for the past three months or not."

"It's still a bit raw, what am I going to say when people ask?"

"There's a rumour going around that you're in England with your grandparents, why don't we just go along with that?" She raised her eyebrow, shaking her head.

"I don't have grandparents who live in England...I don't even have any grandparents."

"Really?" I sat, aghast.

"My mum's parents died way before I was born and my dad's parents died when I was a baby, so nope, no grandparents for me."

"Okay, well we can say that you've been away at a cheerleading camp in England?"

"One, there's never cheerleading camps during school and two I don't even think English people do cheerleading?" She licked her lips, making them glisten.

"Cross that one off the list then, what about...an internship?"

"Internship?"

"Yeah, you know during school you go to a company or whatever and you work, learning skills throughout the job, you don't get paid though, but you get experience."

"Oh, that's good, where can I say I went?" She took her bottom lip into her mouth, god she looked hot, focus Nick this is serious.

"England? You went and worked in a shop selling scones!"

"What is your obsession with England? But that's not believable; I don't even like scones, ew." She scrunched her face up with disgust at the idea of spending three months in a scone shop.

"Well what do you wanna do when you're older?"

"I wanna sin-"She stopped herself, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth.

"I didn't know you could sing?"

"I don't, I was going to say singers manager?" She closed her right eye, squinting, hoping I would drop it. I wasn't.

"No, you want to be a singer, don't lie to me." I raised my eyebrow, giving her my serious face.

"Okay, maybe." I glared down at her. "Yes, I do, god you're annoying."

"The real question is Demetria, can you sing?"

"Stop calling me that, and that's for you to find out, which you never will."

"Oh I will baby, I'll make sure of it."

"Back to focus Nick, where can I say I've been for the past three months?"

"You went to Los Angles, to stay with your aunt who is the manager of a record label, and she promised to give you an internship for three months." I smiled, happy with my good imagination.

"I like that; it's very believable, well done." She winked. "I'm definitely a better singer than you." She gloated.

"You serious, have you not heard my voice?"

"Ahhaa, so you do sing!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe, you know one day we could record a love duet like Jay-Z and Beyoncé."

"What you'll be rapping?" She chuckled.

"No I'll be dropping my angel voice all over that track." I dusted my shoulders, bigging myself up.

"Okay, Jonas, we'll see." She rolled her eyes.

"You and your attitude Lovato." I tatted, rolling on top of her.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" She teased, rubbing at my torso.

"I could do many things to you, Lovato." I licked my lips, connecting our lips. My hands got lost in her hair once again; I just loved the feeling of it running through my fingers.

Demi P.O.V

"Best friend entering the room, get some clothes on." Selena bellowed through the door, waiting five seconds before walking into the room, shaking her head. "I gave you five seconds, god you're slow." She huffed.

"Five seconds isn't enough Sel." I pushed Nick off me, making sure we were both covered by the comforter.

"I need to pee, I'll be right back." She ran into my bathroom, shutting the door in the process, giving Nick and I time to get decent.

"Get some pants on Jonas." I stood up from the bed, grabbing my panties and sliding into them. I turned to find Nick's eyes looking me up and down. "Nick?"

"Huh?"

"Get some pants on, were you not listening?" I huffed; he stood up from the bed.

"How can you expect me to when you're naked?" He widened his eyes, pulling on his boxers and shorts. "Better?"

"For Selena yes, not for me." I admitted, clasping my bra at the back and putting on Nick's shirt.

"Dem, stop wearing my clothes, I'll have none left."

"I thought you liked it when I wore your clothes?" I bent down, picking my shorts up and jumping into them, zipping the zip and pushing the button through the hole.

"I prefer it when you're wearing no clothes-"

"That can be arranged." I winked, walking towards him. "But for now, my best friend is in my bathroom being nosy.

"She said she's peeing?"

"You clearly don't know Selena as well as I do." I walked past Nick and stood by the door, waiting for Nick to join me. "Ready?" He nodded; I wrapped my hand around the handle and pulled on it, opening the door.

There she was, her head in my cupboard, being nosy, or should I say being Selena.

"Wow, you're good." Nick whispered in my ear.

"I know." I winked, looking back over at Selena.

"Selena, what are you doing?" She pulled her head out of the cupboard, looking around the room, trying to think of something.

"I was looking for toilet paper?" She closed the cupboard. "Do you know where it is?" She smiled.

"Yeah, well there's a new roll there, and there's six others next to it." I pointed near the toilet seat.

"Oh silly me, right under my nose."

"Wanna tell me what you're really looking for?" She looked up, shocked.

"I told you, toilet paper."

"Selena Marie Gomez, don't lie to me." I glared; I knew she hated the glares I gave her.

"Okay, I was looking for razors." She looked back down, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Try looking in every bin in this neighbourhood."

"What?" She shook her head with confusion.

"Nick here, has already beaten you to the job, he's emptied the house of razors. This is now a razor free house." I smiled faintly.

"Well, good job Nicholas." I widened my eyes, with what she'd just called him, please don't notice.

"Demi, why did she just call me that?" He hissed, shooting his death glare at me. _Damn it._

"I may have let it slip that's it's your real name?"

"You're in for it now Demetria."

"Sorry what? Demetria? What the hell is that?" Selena mocked.

"That's her real name." Selena's mouth dropped open.

"What so Demi's not your real name? I've known you since we were five and I never get told this bit of valuable information?"

"Well it wasn't something I wanted people to know about." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No offence, but is it even a name?" Nick chuckled; I hit him in the chest hard.

"Sel, can I just have one minute with Nick?" She nodded, I closed the door, Nick and I both stepping out. "I can't believe you just told her that!" I hit him again.

"It's a name, plus she's your best friend, stop worrying about it."

"I'm so going to get you back for this." I warned, an idea popping into my head immediately.

"Dem, you can never get-"I leaned up connecting our lips, my tongue forcing its way through his slightly chapped lips. He moaned as my tongue touched the roof of his mouth, I pulled my lips off his slowly, only taking his bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it. He loved this and I knew it would make what I wanted to happen, happen. I pulled him closer, needing to know if it had worked, yes it had. I let go of his bottom lip and took my lips off his.

"What was that for?" He stuttered out.

"Just wanted to kiss you." I shrugged my shoulders, opening the door again revealing Selena looking overly suspicious.

"What were you two just talking about...oh my god?" She looked down at Nick's crotch, seconds later he did as well, embarrassment written all across his face.

"Did someone get a little bit excited?" I mocked, nodding my head at his crotch.

"I hate you." He shook his head, turning and walking out of the room.

"You're in for it now Dem."

"Naah, I'll make up for it later." I winked, Selena's face scrunching up immediately. I heard the sound of water; he must have gone in the shower to calm his problem down.

"Ew, gross image." I laughed slightly at her discomfort.

"So Sel, why are you here, not that I don't love you being here and interrupting round two but-"

"Dem, seriously stop, I came to see how you were and to talk about what you're going to tell people on Monday." I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm okay, better than I was three months ago and Nick and I decided that I've been living in Los Angeles with my aunt who is a manager of record label, and she gave me an internship for three months."

"Omg, how did I not think of that? Plus it goes well because you're a good singer too." My face dropped.

"How do you know that I'm a good singer?"

"Dem, we're best friends, you sing in the shower all the time, come to think of it, I don't think you ever stop singing." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What does Nick think?"

"He's never heard me and I don't plan on him hearing me any time soon." I stated.

"Well I better head off then, you've clearly got this all, go give your man some love." She winked, reaching for the door handle to my bedroom.

"Sel?"

"Yeah?" She turned curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Do you think they'll believe it?"

"Yeah, you're still the most popular girl in school; they'll believe anything that comes out of your mouth." She chuckled.

"Okay, bye Sel, love you."

"Love you too Dem." She nodded before walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs and out of the house.

I waited until I heard her car rev out of the driveway and drive off down the road before I walked out of my door and into the bathroom.

"Uh, god, mmm." Nick moaned, god I feel bad now. The least I can do is finish it for him.

I stripped down, removing Nick's shirt, my bra and panties and opened the shower door, into the shower. His back was too me, his hand moving up and down along his dick faster than ever. I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him from behind. My hands trailed down his body, stopping at his crotch. Nick's hands moved away as my fingers wrapped around him and started pumping, Nick easing his back against me as I sped up my movements.

"Shit...oh." I pushed on his chest, signalling for him to turn around so it was a much more comfortable and accessible position. The water now drizzled onto me, making my damp hair wet, and my body slippery against Nick's.

"God...Dem." I saw his eyes squeeze shut, hinting he was nearing his release. I pumped faster, the water wetting his dick, making it easier for my hand to slide up and down. I soon felt the warm liquid on my hand, knowing Nick was finished I loosened my grip on him and let my hands rest on my thighs.

"I'm sorry I told Selena what your real name is." I sighed; I must have really pissed him off.

"I don't care about that Dem."

"Okay, so I shouldn't have given you a hard on while she was present."

"You're right, you shouldn't have, and it was embarrassing." He hid his face, picking at a bit of dry skin on his arm.

"I know, I didn't think you'd react like that, it was just a joke, to get you back from when you turned me on in front of Dallas and Maddie."

"At least you could hide it; I couldn't, not from the way you kissed me." He looked up, smirking.

"Okay, I won't ever kiss you like that again." I joked.

"Oh baby, you will, definitely." He grabbed my hips, crashing my body against his.

"I love you." I scratched at the small amount of stubble at the side of his face; he closed his eyes at the feel of it.

"I love you too." He pecked my lips, wrapping his arms around the backs of my thighs, hoisting me up, back against the shower door. "And I'm going to show you how much." He grinned, pushing at my knees, widening my legs.

The moment he slipped inside of me, my world went blank. Only Nick and I, it happened every time, and I loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demi P.O.V

"He's great with her, isn't he?" I looked back towards Dallas, knowing that she was talking about Nick and Maddie.

"Yeah, he's a natural." I turned my head, taking back my position of watching Nick and Maddie play with their superheroes, well mostly Nick's. I woke up this morning to an empty bed, only a note instead of Nick. He'd gone back to his house to get his box of superheroes. _He is so adorable. _

"So Dem, how are you?" I savoured the last look at the two of them chatting passionately about a figurine dressed all in Blue, and faced Dallas.

"I'm okay; Nick's taking care of me." I smiled faintly, I know I was considered a 'fragile' person because of my past, but I didn't need everyone's constant care. Not that I didn't love Nick being here all the time it's just he's always asking if I'm okay, and some day's it just gets too much.

"I bet he's always there." She raised her eyebrows, knowing what I must be feeling like.

"Always." We both laughed. "But I love him for it, and I know he only wants the best for me."

"I like him."

"Well that's good." I chuckled, Dallas' face revealing a small smile.

"I can see he takes care of you and loves you a lot, I think he's in it for the long run."

"You know what, I think I am too." I smiled, drinking the last of my coffee.

"He's good for you, really good for you. He puts this gleam in your eyes that I've never seen before." She patted my hand, happy with my choice of boyfriend.

"Shame not everybody in the family likes him."

"What, who doesn't like him?" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"Who do you think, here's a clue his name begins with D?"

"Dad? Don't they get on?"

"Don't get on? More like can't stand each other."

"What went down with them?" Dallas pursued alarm evident in her eyes.

"I don't know, I remember them having an argument at the hospital." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was that about?"

"I asked Nick to tell dad to leave." I stated bluntly.

"What, why?"

"Because he cancelled on me Dal."

"The dinner, you didn't forget did you?" Dallas shook her head, knowing that I wouldn't have forgotten but she didn't push it any further, not wanting to make me upset. Well more upset than I already was on that day.

"Of course I didn't forget Dal; I hadn't seen him in two years."

"Was that the day you...tried to-"I cut her off, not wanting to relive that day.

"Yeah." Her hands shot to her mouth, tears cascading down her face.

"I was going to come, I was, and I knew you'd made a big effort, I didn't care what you said to me on the phone, I know you and I knew that you wouldn't forget. I was on my way, when dad called asking me to join him for lunch, when I asked if you were going he said that you'd declined his request. I went along with it; I drove the hour and met him for lunch with Maddie. I had this feeling in the back of my mind, that he'd never asked you in the first place, I pushed it away because I didn't want to believe it, but I should have, shouldn't I? If I hadn't of gone to lunch with dad and Maddie, I would have stopped you from trying to take your own life, I would have been able to stop all of this. I'm your sister but I never acted like it, that day proves it-"

"Stop Dallas okay, nobody could have saved me. I was in a dark place that even the one I loved the most couldn't get me out of. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Nick's fault, I just had a lot of stuff going on and I didn't tell anyone about it. Eventually it all just fell down onto my shoulders and pushed me over the edge; it wasn't anybody's fault but mine." She shook her head once again, more tears escaping her eyes.

"It was dads."

"What was?"

"It was his fault-"

"Dallas, it wasn't-"

"Yes, it was, he's not a dad Demi, he doesn't treat you like his daughter and you know it. You know deep down that you cut yourself that day and tried to take your own life because of dad, just admit it." She tightened her grip on my hand, her thumb rubbing across my smooth skin.

"It wasn't-"

"Demi, just tell me." She begged.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes it was his fault, of course it was, who else has screwed me over the amount of times he has?" I could feel the walls around my heart breaking, I'd spent three months building them back up, stronger, more bulletproof only to be smashed down once again.

"How...why are you still talking to him?"

"Because he's my dad, my only parent left, I've already lost one, and I won't lose another one because of my selfishness." I said exasperated.

"Dem, you're not being selfish, you heard yourself, he's screwed you over so many times you've lost count." I looked up at her, tears sliding down my face.

"Why are you sticking up for me and not him?"

"Because you're my sister."

"And he's your dad, also you're only parent." I pulled my hand away from hers.

"Yeah so what if he's my only parent, I won't just sit around and let him hurt you like this...not again." She sniffled.

"Dallas, I can't ask you to do that-"

"Tough Dem, I already have, he needs to learn to be a good parent otherwise he'll lose both of his daughters." She closed her eyes, breathing in and out of her nose, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Dal, I can't not see him, he's my dad, I love him."

"I know you do Dem, and I do too, but if he's a risk to your health, then there's no way I'm letting him anywhere near you."

"He's not a risk to my health, god damn it! It was a mistake last time, a moment of weakness, it'll never happen again! Stop treating me like a baby!" I don't know where that came from, I had no control over what I said, and I think the correct term is word vomit.

"Dem, we're not treating you like a baby, we just love you and want you to stay better that's all." A small tear escaped, running down her face.

"If anything, your constant 'are you okay's' are going to send me back!" I stood up, walking out of the door, letting the fresh air fill my lungs.

I wanted to go back and apologise to Dallas, I know she's only looking out for me but it's my life and I should be able to choose if I want my dad in my life or not. So what if I've been to rehab, it doesn't and shouldn't change anything. They just all need to realise it, sooner or later.

Nick P.O.V

Maddie and I were discussing Aquaman when I heard commotion in the kitchen. I looked up in time to see Demi, slam her cup on the table and walk out.

"Hey Maddie, I'm going to go talk to Demi and Dallas okay? I'll be back in two?"

"Okay Nick, hurry though because I'll get bored without you here." She pouted, pushing her bottom lip out.

"I'll be back before you know it." I smiled and jogged over to Dallas, she had tears in her eyes, why was she crying?

"Dallas?" She looked up, hiding her face immediately with embarrassment.

"Err, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I rubbed at her arm, trying to soothe her.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think you should go look for Demi." She suggested, her breath catching in her throat.

"No, tell me what's up." I didn't care if we weren't exactly 'close' yet, this was Demi's sister and she was upset.

"Demi just flipped at me about how everyone treats her like a baby, she said that when I ask her if she's okay, she nearly goes back to rehab." She cried, more tears spilling out of her Brown eyes. I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her small frame. She jolted, but relaxed into my touch.

"You know she didn't mean that, right? What were you talking about before?" I rubbed at her back, hushing her loud cries.

"Dad."

"I should have known, he always fucks everything up, just like normal."

"I told her that I think it's best if she doesn't see him for a while because of the whole 'he was the reason for her nearly taking her own life' business? Then she just blew up, and walked out." Her voice was more steady again as she pulled away, drying her eyes with the sleeve on her shirt. "Go talk to her Nick, before she does something stupid."

"Stay here."

"Nick, she doesn't want me here."

"Dallas, when we get back, you better be here." I nodded, giving Dallas one last look before running out of the door which Demi had walked through minutes ago.

She was nowhere; I looked in the garden, the porch, the car. I even walked down the road for five minutes, more like ran. I stopped just outside her bedroom window, that's when I heard the quiet, pained sobs coming from the window opposite hers, my bedroom. I turned running into my house, luckily nobody was in or they would have been in for a shock when they saw Demi run through the house in tears.

My bedroom door was slightly ajar; I could just make out Demi lying underneath the covers, strangely wearing one of my shirts, which isn't strange at all as she always wears my clothes.

I walked over to the bed, sliding in next to her under the covers. I wrapped my arm around her waist, not startling her at all, her sobs suddenly stopped.

"I knew you'd find me." She squeaked out through tears.

"I told you, I always would." I kissed her neck once.

"This doesn't smell like you."

"It wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't it smell like you?"

"I haven't been sleeping here."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sleep without knowing you're safe."

"Well if you couldn't sleep, where did you go?" She sniffled, turning round to face me.

"I'd go to your room and try and get some sleep, and sometimes, well every night, I'd drive to you at Timberline Knolls and just fall asleep in my car in the parking lot, knowing that you were safe, because I was there with you."

"You did?" She swallowed painfully, hating the idea of me suffering.

"Yeah, if that was the only way I could protect you, I would do it." I stared into her eyes, the tears sliding down her face with ease.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed again, looking up into my eyes.

"Why are you apologising?"

"I thought I was the victim in this but I'm not, it's Selena, Dallas, Maddie, dad, you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you, and to think I would be so selfish and try and take my own life-"

"Dem, we've talked about this, you know how much it hurts me to hear you say that, so stop please, if not for yourself, for Selena, Dallas, Maddie, your dad and for me." My heart clenched tight as the idea of Demi hurting again, if I was still here; alive and breathing, there was no way I'm letting it happen, I've already let it win once, not again.

"Nick, I'm such a bad person."

"What happened?" I tightened my grip on her waist, bringing her closer, making her chest touch mine.

"I don't know, we were just talking about dad and how Dallas thought it would be a good idea not to see him for a while, and I just lost it."

"I know what happened Dem, but why did you react like that?" She looked around the room, I know her and I know what she's like, she's trying to avoid the question.

"I don't know-"

"Dem, you do, just think, why did you get so mad?"

"Ever since I've been healing from rehab everyone's been on my back, asking if I'm okay, when clearly if I wasn't I'd say. I'm fed up of everyone trying to make my decisions, it's my choice if I want my dad in my life, it's not Dallas' choice, not yours mine." She lowered her shoulders, they raised themselves when she was venting off her anger.

"If that's what you want I'll back off, but I need you to know, the only reason I ask that is because I love you and I need you to stay better, not just for yourself, but for everyone, especially me. I can't lose you Dem." She sighed, pulling at the non-existent thread on my shirt.

"I don't want that though."

"Dem, you've gotta help me here, you say you don't want me asking if you're okay, and then you say you want to, please just stop sending me mixed messages, what do you want me to do?" I said, exasperated that we kept having to go through this same routine.

"I want you to ask me if I'm okay, it shows me that you do generally care for me, and I love that, I do. But with every other person who is important in my life asking the same question every day, it just gets tiring and I say the same response, whether I'm having a good day, or a bad day." She sighed, looking anywhere in the room but at me.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right? I mean you'd tell me if you weren't feeling yourself?" I furrowed my eyebrows; just the thought of Demi hurting again killed me.

"Of course I would baby." Her eyes shot to mine, a warmness spreading around my body with the idea that Demi would tell me if anything was wrong.

"Well as long as you keep to your promise, I won't need to ask you if you're okay."

"But maybe occasionally you could ask me if I'm okay." She rolled on top of me, smirking evilly. "Because I like knowing that you care for me." She whispered, sending chills down my spine. Blood immediately being pumped down South.

"I could...definitely do that." I leaned up, connecting our lips in a slow, passionate kiss. My tongue scraped against the sides of her mouth, she moaned loudly, knowing that nobody could hear her, and ground her hips against mine.

My hands skimmed across her tanned thighs, rubbing at the thin material that separated the one thing I wanted to see the most from my greedy eyes.

"Shit." I muttered, pulling my lips off Demi's.

"What?" She grunted, her lips travelling to the right side of my neck, her teeth biting softly.

"I told Dallas to wait at the house, she's worried about you." She stopped for seconds, before returning back to her original task, trying to get me even more turned on, so it would be harder for me to say no to her. It was already hard without her biting at my neck.

"She can wait." She muttered, her hot breath leaving the area of my neck tingling.

"No she can't Dem, you really scared her...she's crying." Her head whipped up, worry written across her face.

"She's crying...because of me?" She sat back, using my thighs for support.

"I think anyone would with what you said." I rubbed at her hips, trying to keep her calm.

"What did I say?"

"You don't remember?" I was puzzled, how can you not remember something that happened ten minutes ago?

"Nick, just tell me. What did I say?"

"You told her that whenever she asks if you're okay, you think about going back to rehab, just to get away from her." Her eyes shot open, tears forming in them. She used her hands to push herself up from the bed and stood, pacing back and forth.

"She knows that I didn't mean that right? She's got to know it." She didn't even wait for a response, she just ran out of my room, never looking back.

What does she mean she can't remember what she said ten minutes ago? Okay, so she hasn't exactly got the best memory but it's not that bad. Maybe it was just that she got angry and it slipped her mind and she didn't know what she was saying? I don't know, but something was definitely up with Demi.

Demi P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I had said to Dallas, she didn't deserve that. She's my god damn sister and I told her that? I don't even remember saying it? I made her cry, man I was a bitch.

I ran back into the house via the open back door. The sight before me made my stomach whirl.

"I don't want to go yet mommy, we just got here." Madison moaned, stomping her foot on the ground, exaggerating her disappointment.

"I know babygirl but Demi isn't feeling well and she's upset." Dallas sniffled; I could see through her façade, she was putting on a brave face for Madison. A three year old wouldn't be able to see it, but I definitely would.

"Is she sick? Is she going away again?" Madison whimpered, dropping the superhero that was grasped tight in her hand.

"No, she's not going away again, she's just sad. Everybody can get sad." I grimaced at the pain in Dallas' voice, she shouldn't be explaining to Madison about this. If I'd of just kept my mouth shut everything would have been fine. Nick and Madison would still be playing with their superheroes and Dallas and I would be talking, as sisters should and would.

"Why are you sad mommy?"

"I'm not sad, why would you think that?" Dallas rubbed Madison's shoulder.

"I heard Demi shout at you, did she make you sad?" Madison hung her head, scared of Dallas' reaction.

"No babygirl Demi didn't make me sad by shouting at me." She played with the longer bits of Maddie's hair.

"Then what made you sad?" Dallas sighed, finally giving in to the seven year olds constant questions.

"Demi's my sister and your auntie isn't she? So when Demi's sad, it makes me sad because I don't like Demi being sad, so I try and help her."

"By being sad like her?"

"In a way yes, I don't want her to feel alone."

"Well you are my mommy and Demi is my auntie; do I have to be sad now that you're both sad?" Madison furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused.

"No, you stay happy; we both need you to be happy." Madison smiled.

"Can we stay here then?"

"I've told you why we can't-"I stepped forwards, catching the attention of Madison and Dallas.

"I'd really like it if you'd stay." Madison ran past the couch and hugged my legs as tight as possible.

"Please don't be sad, I don't like it when you and mommy are sad." I rubbed her cheek, making her look up at me.

"Hey, I'm not sad anymore." She smiled, letting go of my legs.

"Maddie, wanna go on my trampoline?" Nick appeared from nowhere, with a big grin, inviting Madison easily.

"You have a trampoline?" She gasped, running after Nick out of the door.

Making sure Madison was out of reach I started to speak, cutting through the silence that hung around in the air.

"Dal." "Dem." We looked at each other, a smile on both our faces.

"You first." Dallas smiled weakly, slightly happy that she didn't have to go first.

"Okay, I'm really sorry Dal, I don't know what happened. I know that my actions and the things I said hurt you and I never intended them to. I didn't mean what I said about going back to rehab. I was just angry and fed up of everyone trying to make decisions for me. I guess I took it all out on you and you didn't deserve it." She stepped forwards, resting her arm on the counter.

"It really hurt what you said Demi. Knowing that I could have been the reason why you would want to go back to rehab is painful. I know that you're eighteen and you're allowed and should be able to make your own decisions, I get that I do, but you're my little sister, I need to care for you and advise you on which decisions to make or not make. The thing is, I just want to help you, I want you to know that I'm here, I need you to know that I'll be a better and more supportive sister than I was last time round. I just want to know that you're alright, that's it." A single tear slipped down her face, I watched it trickle down past her lips before she wiped it away with her index finger.

"Dallas, you are a supportive sister, I couldn't ask for anything more from you. I love you for wanting to know that I'm okay but I promise that I would tell you if something was wrong. I've made that mistake once before, and I'm not letting it happen again. I know that you don't think it's a good idea that I see dad, but I think I need to. I just need to see if there's anything left there, you know? Something that would make us start over, something that would make me forget what he's put me through, something that would make him my dad again."

"If that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you. Like you said, it's your life, your choices, good or bad, I'll be here. I'll never leave." I walked towards her, embracing her in a tight hug, happy that Dallas and I were on good terms again. There was no way that I would be able to live without my sister, these petty arguments aren't worth losing her, not with what we've been through.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick P.O.V

Today was Monday. The weekend had gone past quick, which is not what Demi wanted of course. I could tell she'd been panicking about it all weekend, whether she'd be eating dinner or talking to Dallas or I and she'd just zone out. I knew she was scared of going back to school, knowing that people will ask questions about where she's been for the past three months, and that she'll have to lie to them saying she's been in LA when in fact she's been cooped up in a rehab centre.

I'm glad she sorted the thing out with Dallas though. The least she needs is having pointless arguments with the ones she loves over silly issues.

I drove the short two minute drive to school, constantly checking on Demi to see how she is. We pulled up in the car park and I parked in my usual spot that was almost 'reserved' for me by my teammates. I didn't ask for this spot but I just parked here once two years ago, and now suddenly it's my spot. Strange isn't it, what popularity does to you?

I looked over at Demi, she was shaking her head, her hands were crossed and her foot was tapping nervously on the floor.

"Hey, baby it's okay to be nervous." I reached over; grabbing her crossed hands and took one into my own.

"I'm not nervous." I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry I forgot it was you." She admitted, smiling lightly.

"Why are you nervous?"

"What if someone asks where I've been and they figure out that I'm lying? They'll hate me." I pushed my thumb under her chin, angling her face towards me.

"Dem, listen to me, you left three months ago, and you're still the talk of the school. They truly care about you okay? They won't find out the truth of where you've been for the past three months, because the only people who know are you, me, Dallas, your dad and Selena. They're not going to tell anyone are they?"

"I suppose not."

"Now stop thinking about it, you're still the most popular girl in school and plus you've got the hottest boyfriend ever, you'll be fine." I winked, stepping out of the car and walking round the back to open Demi's door for her.

"Thank you baby." She stepped out, pecking my lips.

"You ready?" She took a deep breath, looking at me and nodding her head.

"Yeah, let's go for it." I grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers and pulled her closer to me.

Demi hadn't changed one bit since she left for rehab, only the scars on her wrists were the noticeable change.

We walked past a group of juniors, their heads immediately shooting up at sight of Demi and I together.

"Omg, she's back from England."

"You don't even know she went to England, she could have been to Atlanta, nobody knows." The other junior agreed, nodding her head and smiling at Demi and I as they walked by us.

"See, they all believe you went to England." I whispered in her ear, pecking her cheek.

"Well I wasn't in England so shut up about it." She glared jokingly, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand.

"Mmm, I like angry Demi, she's pretty sexy." I leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Well if you keep talking about England, you'll be seeing a lot of her."

"And that would be a bad idea why?" I smirked, wrapping my arm around her waist, scooping her closer to me.

"Because then I would get tired of you and would kick you out of the house, and then you wouldn't be able to wake up to a naked me every morning?" She winked, showing her toothy grin.

"I'll stop, just for you and your nakedness in the mornings, but for the record, you would never be able to kick me out. You would miss specific parts of me." I winked.

"Nick! You can't say that in public."

"What? I meant you'd miss my smile, what did you think I meant?" I opened my mouth, faking astonishment.

"Err nothing."

"But come to think of it, you would totally miss my di-"

"Demi Lovato, long time no see girl!" Callum jumped into the middle of us, clearly excited to see Demi. We had become weirdly close over the past three months. I know I said before that I classed him as my best friend, I was kinda lying. But recently he and I have been getting on really well and basically like the same things. So yeah, I would class him as my best friend now.

"Callum, hey how are you?" She smiled, before being pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm great, how are you, I haven't seen you in months, where did you go?" He pulled away, frowning slightly.

"I went to stay in LA for three months with my aunt."

"Why, did something happen?" He grabbed onto her shoulders trying to support her for her non-existent problems.

"No, everything's fine, she gave me an internship, she's the manager of a record label out there and she asked if I wanted it so I accepted the offer." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling lightly.

"Wow, that's great. I bet you missed all of your friends though?"

"Yeah, I did, it was really hard being away from all you lot for three months, it's surprising how much I missed you all actually." I could tell she was speaking the truth, the pain in her voice and behind her eyes gave it away. I rubbed her shoulder; she leaned into me, nuzzling her head against my chest.

"I knew you'd miss us all. None of us have heard from you apart from Nick and Selena."

"Yeah, I know, I felt bad for not letting you all know how I was and where I disappeared to but I literally had stacks of paperwork to finish by specific deadlines. I had no free time at all."

"You went to LA and you didn't party?" He stepped back, his mouth dropping.

"No, like I said, no time."

"Lovato, you failed me, see you in second period, I need some space away from you at this tragic time." He turned, winking at Demi and crashed into some new student, flirting with her immediately.

"See everything's fine, stop worrying."

"Nick, I need you to tell all of our closest friends to come to mine straight after cheer and basketball practice."

"Why baby?"

"I need to tell them at least where I've been and what happened to me, they deserve to know." She smiled weakly.

"Okay baby, only if you want to, but I'm glad you're deciding on telling them, it's a good idea." I rubbed circles on her back, soothing her from her panicked state.

"You really think it's a good idea?" She looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think you're right they do need to know; besides they have been by your side for the past three years?"

"That's what I was thinking." She took her bottom lip into her mouth, she was nervous about something.

"But?"

"But what?" She said innocently. I wasn't falling for that.

"Dem, what's on your mind?"

"What if they hate me? They might think I'm weird." She admitted her head shooting down to the ground immediately.

"Why would they hate you? If anything they'd hate themselves for not knowing what you were going through." Believe me I would know, I hated myself for those three months.

"I just want to get this day to finish already. I can't be bothered to answer any more questions." She sighed, walking with me to her locker.

"Baby, you've spoken to one person about where you've been that's not a lot." I chuckled, watching her familiarise herself with her locker positioning.

"Can't you just answer for me?" She pouted.

"No, this is for you, you need this." I raised my eyebrows, she stepped back huffing and closed her locker.

"I hate it when you're right." She moaned, grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers once again.

"Baby, you must hate me all the time, considering I'm right every time." I winked, making her roll her eyes.

"For the record, you're never right babe." We stopped outside her class. She had English and I had Chemistry.

"You'll be okay yeah? If you need me just call me." I stepped closer; I didn't want her to be on her own.

"Nick, it's just English, I'll be fine. If anybody says anything I'll call you." She reassured, swiping her thumb across the stubble on the side of my face.

"You'll call me, for sure?"

"Yes, you're so annoying." She sighed, chuckling slightly.

"I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"I will be, I'll be without you for an hour, and it's not that bad. Now go, before you're late." She leant up pecking my lips. I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." I leaned in, connecting our lips in a passionate yet slow kiss. She pulled away, smiling wider than ever.

"Nick, you need to go, now." She signalled, pointing her finger down the hall.

"Okay, okay I'm going. I'll see you in an hour." I pecked her lips one more time and turned down the hall, stopping halfway to make sure she went into class. She did.

I jogged down the hall and reached class just before Mr Baker walked in.

"Nick you're late." What how did he know? I got here before him? "I saw you down the corridor, before you snuck in." He raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry sir won't happen again." He nodded and turned to write on the board.

The last thing I needed was a detention after school, which would mean I would miss basketball practice and I would lose time with Demi. I didn't want that.


	7. Chapter 7

Demi P.O.V

Today had gone much better than I thought it would have. Only a few people, less than ten, asked me where I'd been for the past three months and every time I replied with the same answer. After I had told the ninth person, it had spread around the whole school that I was back and that I had been in LA with my aunt at a record label. So I didn't really need to answer a lot of questions. Nobody had questioned me on it, everyone just seemed to go along with it, whether they believed it or not.

Nick had been great ever since I'd been admitted to rehab three months ago. He was the boyfriend that every girl dreamed of you know? He's the boy who cares for you and loves you for you and not just for your body or for sex. I seriously don't know where I would be and if I'd still be alive if Nick wasn't with me, by my side.

"Hey baby, everyone's waiting." I nodded, following Nick out of the hallway and into the living room.

I had told Nick to gather up all of our closest friends and bring them here tonight. Lying to everyone was already hard enough, there was no way I could lie to my friends, and they didn't deserve that. It was the least to say I was scared of their reactions. It had been running through my mind all day, I'm not sure if some will be angry or sad or disappointed? I just don't know, all I do know is that I have ten people waiting in here for me, and I really need to start speaking because they're all just looking up at me, waiting.

"Hey guys, err, you're probably wondering why Nick and I invited you round tonight?" Everyone nodded and looked at each other, wondering if anyone knew why they were here. "As you all know I've been away for three months."

"In LA?" Eleanor questioned, looking at me for reassurance.

"No, I haven't been in LA, that's why you're here tonight. I want to tell you where I've actually been." I licked my lips, the nervousness was fading away and the strong girl inside of me was coming out.

"Where have you been?" Chloe stood up, only to be pulled back down my Lucy.

"I know this is going to shock you but, these past three months I've been living at Timberline Knolls."

"Isn't that a rehab clinic?" Joe furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Kevin who also wore a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, it is."

"Why would you need to go to rehab?" Kevin asked.

"I've had a lot of trouble in my life, and I don't really want to go into it, but it has caused me quite a few problems. I would get upset and angry with the direction that my life was going in, I would take that pain and anger out on myself." I rolled up the sleeves of my long sleeve t-shirt. Eleanor was the first to cry, and then Lucy, then Chloe broke down. I looked over at Nick who had this pained look on his face. Whether it'd be from all of his close friends breaking down in front of him or me talking about my self-harm? I decided I'd carry on. "About three months ago, something went down with my dad and it got me upset, and I blamed myself, even though it wasn't my fault. It pushed me over the edge and I went up into my bathroom and took all of the pain that was built up inside of me out on myself. I carried on until I could no longer feel the pain. When I woke up I was in the hospital, Selena had saved my life. When I recovered I was admitted into rehab. I wanted to tell you guys straight away but I myself wasn't strong enough and I didn't want you to hear it from anyone but me. I'm sorry."

All of the girls, all four of them stood up and ran over to me, engulfing me in a group hug.

"Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong." Chloe whispered, all of the girls muttering 'yeah' and 'don't worry'.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down. The tears spilling out of my eyes, the relief of knowing I had my girls through whatever came my way. I felt more than one hand on my back, soothing me, trying to hush my tears.

"These are happy tears; I love you all so much."

"We love you too Dem." They said back, synchronized. We all pulled away, laughing at how in sync we were.

I looked over to the couch; Joe, Callum, Kevin, Jake and Luke were sitting there speechless.

"I need to go." Luke stood up, jogging out of the door. _What? He left?_

I had known Luke since I was ten, I realised the news would hit him hard but I never would have thought he would have run out on me like that? That hurt.

"I'll be right back." I followed in the footsteps of Luke and found him sitting on the sidewalk, head in his hands, crying.

I walked over to him, sitting down beside him.

"Why did you leave Luke?"

"Dem, I need to be alone."

"Well tough, I'm not leaving. I want to know why you left me like that."

"I didn't even know Demi. I didn't even know you and your dad weren't getting on. If I'd of only cared that little bit more I would have known and I would have been able to stop you." He whimpered.

"No, Luke you wouldn't have known because I wouldn't have told you. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want to tell anyone." He took my hand in his, his eyes shooting down to our interlocked fingers and smiling.

"I just wish you would have told me Dem, I could have helped."

"Luke, nobody could have helped me, do you boys not get that? You and Nick are the same." He pulled his hand away from mine at the mention of Nick's name. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"Dem, I need to go, my mom's waiting up for me, I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. It took him a few seconds but he returned it, wrapping his strong arms around my petite waist.

"Bye Dem." He pulled away and turned, walking briskly down the sidewalk.

I shook my head and walked back into the house. I was greeted with a group hug from all of the boys. Joe grabbed onto my hand, pulling me towards him.

"Are you okay now though Demi?" Joe asked, everyone nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"I'm better than I was three months ago, it takes time to heal, but if something was going on, I'd tell you, I promise."

"Good, now as we're all here...dance party!" Joe screamed, breaking into dance immediately. Everyone laughed at him and joined in, doing little bounces and shimmying across the floor. My friends are so special.

"Demi babe, let's dance." Selena mouthed. All the girls; Chloe, Lucy, Eleanor, Selena and I made our way into the space that was occupied by Joe and Callum dancing in and pushed them back, leaving us with plenty of room.

We all nodded at each other, everyone knowing what we were going to do.

"Nick, turn that stereo on!" Chloe shouted, settling herself next to me.

Yes, we were going to do our cheerleading dance from junior year. It amazed me how everyone still remembered each step. _That's probably because you all do it whenever you're together. _Yeah, my subconscious was right.

The sound of Chris Brown's turn up the music, rattled through our ears. I was pumped; all the other girls were to.

"1 2 3 4." We all started dancing, in sync of course.

We strutted across the floor, shaking our hips. Making all of the boys' eyes shooting down to our asses. We all moved in close, bashing our hips together and singing along to the music. There were some attempted worms across the floor, some flips, and don't forget the dougie's.

The song changed and we finished our dance much to the guys' disappointment. All of the girls cheered and were later joined by their boyfriends.

"You know baby, maybe you can perform that dance for me later...in private." Nick pressed his front to my back, kissing my neck.

"Or I could do it now?" I teased, backing into him slightly.

"Dem, please don't tease." He moaned, breathing heavily onto my neck.

"I'm not teasing baby, if you want it, come get it." I walked out of his grasp, into the hallway, up the stairs and waited outside my bedroom door.

I didn't have to wait for long as Nick bundled up the stairs, nearly tripping up on the last step, and crashing into me. His hands went to either side of my face on the wall, trapping me from escaping.

"You Lovato are a tease." He whispered, putting his lips on mine, and slipping his tongue in past my parted lips. His hands moved off of the wall and grabbed onto my hips, his thumbs caressing my shirt clad stomach.

I bent my elbow, and pulled on the handle, opening the door. Nick pushed off of the wall; I wrapped my legs around his waist so I didn't fall. We stumbled in, Nick closing the door and pushing me up behind it.

"Baby, you looked so sexy when you were dancing." He mumbled, pressing his lips to my neck, sucking on the purple blemish that appeared this morning after Nick's crazy antics yesterday.

"Not to alarm you but someone's in our bed?" I breathed out, looking over at the lump in the comforter.

"What?" He whispered, pulling his lips off my neck and whipping his head round also to see the bump. "Who's there?" Nick questioned with my legs still wrapped around his waist.

"It's just me Nick." Selena appeared from under the covers, her hair all shrivelled and knotted.

"Just you?" I raised my eyebrows, knowing there was someone else under there.

"Yeah, I was tired from all that dancing." She fake yawned, stretching her arms.

"So where's your shirt?" I nodded down at her blue bra that was peeking out from under the comforter.

"Err, I got hot."

"Yeah I'm sure you did." As we were about to leave I noticed a familiar shirt on the floor, my mouth dropped open.

"Bye Dem."

"Yeah bye Sel...bye Joseph be safe!" Joe popped up from under the covers shirtless.

"How did you know?"

"Well exhibit one." I bent down and picked his shirt up, dangling it in front of his face. "I bought you this shirt for your birthday, I think I'd remember who I bought it for." I slung it at him, hitting him right in the face.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn that shirt tonight, damn it." He cussed, shaking his head.

"So Joe you and Selena eh?"

"Dem-"Selena protested only to be quietened by Joe's hand resting on her leg.

"I suppose so yeah." He nodded at Selena, smiles on both their faces.

"Well Joe, she is my best friend, so if you hurt her I'll have to get my boyfriend to beat you up." I glared seriously at him.

"Your boyfriend as in my weakling of a brother?" He chuckled.

"If you call me that again I'll have to beat you up now." Nick stood forward, tensing his muscles.

"Calm it Nick I was only joking. I'll look after her Demi, just for you." He smiled and rubbed at Selena's leg.

"Well, we're going to leave you alone in my room in my bed...ew no...No sex or anything in my bed, that's gross." I scrunched up my face and leant into Nick's side, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"We'll probably not live up to that promise." Joe chuckled, looking at Selena and winked.

"Fine, but just remember, that's my bed and Nick's my boyfriend, also your brother and I don't think it's a secret that we have sex, so unless you wanna roll around in your brothers-"

"Okay, we're going." Joe huffed, pulling on his shirt, followed by Selena pulling on hers.

"Be safe now, go sleep together in my dad's room that he never uses!" I shouted, as they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I am so lucky I have you, did you see the look on his face? Ah it was classic!" Nick reached for me, laughing and tumbling onto the bed.

"It was good wasn't it, I definitely embarrassed them. That's what you get for wanting to have sex in my bed."

"Speaking of that." Nick rolled on top of me, smirking.

"Mmm." I crashed my lips onto his, grabbing onto his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Nick's lips went to my neck, sucking and biting at the visible bits of flesh.

"Demi what do you want?" Chloe barged in, flustered.

"What?" I pushed Nick off me, sitting up from the bed.

"Oh god! Selena and Joe told me you wanted to speak to me urgently." Chloe looked around the room.

"Oh did they?"

"Yeah, I'll come back later."

"Err, Chloe there's nothing I need to talk to you about, Joe and Selena were just messing around with you." She huffed and smiled before walking out in search of Joe and Selena I guess.

"Where were we?" Nick muttered.

"Uh uh, I wanna see this, come on." I stood up from the bed, chucked Nick's shirt at him and made my way down the stairs.

"I hate you so much Sel!" Chloe couldn't hold the laughter in when saying it.

"Why Chlo what's happened?"

"You know what you did."

"What?"

"You made me go into Demi's room because I thought she wanted to talk to me but when I got in there those two were grinding all up on each other!" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"We were not grinding all up on each other, we were just making out." I stepped forward, bringing Nick with me.

"Yeah, of course you were Dem." Selena winked, smirking evilly. I know that look.

"Sel you can't talk babe."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard Joe was a pretty good kisser? Is he good Sel?" I chuckled; Selena smirked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." She blushed lightly, her cheeks changing with a tint of red in them.

"Don't play with fire Sel, you'll always get burnt." I mouthed.

"I'm confused, do you two hate each other now or?" Joe looked around the room for answers.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that bro." Nick added confusion in his eyes.

"Boys." I looked at Selena and all the girls and just cracked up laughing.

"No we still love each other, girls do that all the time, it's just for fun." Eleanor laughed, leaning into Daniel's side.

"Girls are so weird." Callum stated, shaking his head. All of the boys nodded and laughed at their own confusion.

"Won't be saying that later." Selena winked at Callum and then Lucy.

"Sel, stop, please." Lucy moaned out of embarrassment.

Oh how I loved my friends, why did I ever think they would just leave me and think I'm weird. Everything was fine; everyone was okay with me and my past well apart from Luke. I really don't know why he acted like that? I mean sure, we've known each other for eight years and I knew it would hurt him the most, but to leave just like that? It was weird. Something was going on with Luke and I'm not sure if I want to know. I just have this feeling that whatever he's holding in, is something big and it scares me.


	8. Chapter 8

Demi P.O.V

It had been two weeks since I had returned back to school. The rumours had stopped completely; you know the ones about me moving to England to live with my grandparents? Some peoples imagination these days. I had the occasional sophomore congratulate me on my internship with my aunt. It hurt knowing that I was lying to their face, but I had to. I couldn't let anyone find out where I'd actually been for the past three months.

It'd had also been two weeks since Luke had acted weird with me at my house. I want to say that it hasn't happened again, but it has. Every time I see him he either excuses himself off or ignores me and only says one word replies to me. I haven't done anything wrong? I haven't said anything to make him upset? Maybe he's still trying to figure out me and the whole rehab situation. I've tried talking to him, but he just doesn't make the effort, maybe I should speak to him about it? Yeah that's what I was going to do.

Nick was out playing basketball with the guys, and here I was home alone, how boring. As soon as the thought entered my mind, the doorbell rang. I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, swinging it open.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned, looking at all of my girlfriends standing on my porch.

"We were all bored, so we decided we'd go and watch our boyfriends play, so come on, let's go!" Lucy shouted, clearly someone was a tad excited.

"So Nick goes out of the house, leaving me to have a 'Demi' day, but yet I end up having to go watch him play basketball?" I grabbed my phone off the side. "Thank you for inviting me girls." I nodded jokingly at them, putting on my best British accent.

When we arrived at the courts, there were around ten guys playing. Including my hot boyfriend, who was shirtless, as so were four other players. Shirts and skins maybe?

"The girls are here! Water break." Callum jogged past all the guys and went over to Lucy, pecking her lips. All of the other guys followed suit, jogging over to their girlfriends and greeting them. Everyone but Nick and Luke, I think that was because Nick had his back to me.

"Oi, hot stuff!" I shouted, causing both Nick and Luke to turn their heads. Well that was awkward.

Nick looked up and jogged over to me, smiling.

"Hey baby." He lent down, giving my lips a sweet kiss. "Sorry, I'm all sweaty." He stepped back, taking a swig from his water.

"No, I like it when you're sweaty." I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him.

"You do huh?" He grinned, wrapping his arms around my petite frame, tighter.

"Mmm."

"I didn't know you were coming to watch me today?" He licked his lips, god when he does that I feel the all too familiar tingling sensation in between my legs every time.

"I wanted to, I missed you." I pouted. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too, but I wanted you to have a 'Demi' day, you've spent all your time recently with me."

"You're right I have, but I like it that way. Besides I can't spend much more than two hours away from you." I admitted, scraping my nails down his chest. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at me, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because I knew you'd come and I know how much you love my sexy body." He grinned, tensing so his six pack was even more visible.

"I do love your sexy body but the real reason please?" I chuckled.

"Shirts vs. skins, I'm skins, therefore I wear no shirt."

"Mmm I thought so." I looked around; all of the boys were still in their girlfriends company apart from Luke who was staring over at us, sadness written on his face. As soon as his eyes caught mine, he turned back to the basket, shooting the ball into the hoop. "So can the girls play or is this game to manly for us?"

"You can definitely play, only if you're skins." He winked, pulling me closer.

"If that's what you want." I teased, bringing my hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulling it up a little, showing some of my flat, tanned stomach to Nick's greedy eyes.

"Uh, uh, that's all mine, nobody else gets to see that." His hands closed over mine, pushing my shirt back down so it covered my stomach again.

"I was just following your commands baby." I took my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to focus with you here, looking like that." He licked his lips again.

"Please stop doing that." I begged, stepping towards him, so my chest was up against his.

"Doing what?" His hands snaked down to my ass, pushing me even further into him.

"Licking your lips."

"Why baby, does it turn you on?" He whispered, craning his neck towards me so his lips were millimetres away from mine.

"Definitely." I moved my face forwards, pressing my lips to his; the roughness of his chapped lips against mine massaged my soft lips, making my body tingle with passion. "Do you have to stay here and finish the game?" I moaned out as Nick's tongue swiped across my bottom lip.

"I really...really need to." He bit down on my lower lip, god he'd learnt some new things.

"Can't you just skip out and make an excuse, because baby I need you now." I trailed my hands down his torso, stopping just above the waistband of his shorts, making him twitch.

"It would be unfair on the guys if they knew I was leaving to go sleep with you, I really...really want to though baby."

"What would they say if we had an 'argument' and I ran off?" I smirked, pecking his lips once.

"Then they would tell me to go after you." He raised his eyebrows, pulling away from me.

"Nick I can't believe you just said that!" I pulled away, glaring up at him. Luke turned around along with the others, shocked at my recent outburst. This would definitely work.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that." He grabbed onto my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"Whatever Nick, just leave me alone." I turned, whipping my arm from his grasp and strutted off.

"Dem are you okay?" Selena asked, stepping forward.

"I'll call you later Sel, not now." I carried on walking, until I reached the familiar surroundings of my porch. I opened the door and went to my room, waiting for Nick.

Nick P.O.V

God her ass, the way it moved when she walked, I was so lucky. I shook my head, gaining all of my senses back now that Demi was gone. I turned, faking my anger and ran passed Selena and the girls. They looked kind of worried, I mean they should, Demi and I never have arguments so this must be a massive shock to them all. Even if it was a fake one.

I half jogged, half sprinted to her house, eager to see Demi. I reached her house and made my way in, running up the stairs and into her room.

"Dem?" I suddenly felt a pair of hands cover my eyes, blocking my vision.

"Guess who?" She whispered, biting my earlobe.

"Mmm."

"No, that's not my name baby." I turned, grabbing onto Demi's hips and throwing her onto the bed. She squealed lightly as I jumped on top of her, using my arms to take away my weight.

"You need to stop distracting me from basketball."

"Why, you're already bad enough? Can you get anymore worse?" She chuckled, kissing my neck.

"You know, if I wasn't so turned on I would totally kick your ass." I moaned as she took my earlobe into her mouth and started sucking on it, rolling her tongue across the edge. "These need to go." I pulled on the zip of her shorts and dragged them down her long, tanned legs.

Her own hands pulled at the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up and over her head, letting the lifeless piece of material fall to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." I snaked my hand around her back and unclipped her bra, revealing her breasts to my eyes. She tugged on my shorts, implying she wanted them off. I gripped my hands over hers and pulled them down past my ankles, leaving me in just my boxers.

I rubbed the waistband of her panties in between my thumb and index finger before slowly dragging them down and depositing them at the end of the bed. I licked my lips, making Demi's eyes shoot up to my lips instead of on my torso. I pressed on her knees, making her legs widen just enough so I could lean into her. I bent my head towards her and opened her folds in one slow, lazy lick.

"Uh, god." She pushed on my head, making me go even deeper into her. I licked inside of her again, although my tongue movements rougher and precise.

"Nick...uh." I licked all the way up, sucking on her clit, making her moan my name even louder. I slipped a finger inside of her wetness without warning and moved it in and out of her.

"Shit!" She rolled her hips against my finger and tongue, moaning at the sensation.

"You like that baby?" I muttered, my face still pressed against her.

"Mmm." She scrunched up her face and her walls tightened around my finger as she passed and finished her orgasm. I gave her one last, lazy lick, sucking up all her juices and made my way back up to her face.

I leaned over her, grabbing the condom, ripping it open and pulling it over my excited dick. I hovered over her, widening her legs even more with my hands, and slotted into her, making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"God you're so wet baby." I moved my hips, making even more of my length go into her.

"Ni-ck, faster." She breathed out, I only just heard it but I accepted her demand and sped up my pace. Her hips rolled against mine in sync, making the whole experience a hundred times better.

She arched her back, pushing it off of the bed trying to get even more of me inside of her. My hand snaked down her sweat glistened body and without warning I thumbed her clit, rubbing it. Her eyes rolled back again, I couldn't help the moans that escaped, and just watching her near her orgasm nearly sent me over the edge.

"Nick...I'm so close." She pulled me down, smashing her lips against mine, her tongue battling with mine immediately.

Her face scrunched up again, signalling that she was nearing her release. I could feel my thrusts getting lazier and sloppier by the minute.

"Demi...ah." I spilled into her, her face loosening out and her walls releasing the tight grasp around my dick.

I rolled off of her, collapsing onto the soft mattress, laying my head on her naked chest.

"We should definitely have fake arguments all the time." I chuckled, looking up at her. She smiled back down at me, her hair was all knotted and misplaced.

"Your sex hair makes you look so hot baby."

"Shut up." She hit her hand right down onto my chest, making a red mark appear.

"I was being serious you look so fucking sexy." She looked down, hiding her face. "Why do you do that all the time?"

"Do what all the time?" She looked back up into my eyes, searching for an answer to my question.

"Look down whenever I give you compliments."

"I don't know." I sat up, moving my head onto the pillow and bringing Demi on top of me, so her face was millimetres away from mine.

"Demetria?" She huffed and trailed her fingers down my chest.

"I just don't take compliments very well." She sighed, concentrating on the small amount of hair that led down to my 'man area'.

"Why don't you take compliments very well?"

"I just don't think people mean it when they say nice stuff about me."

"So you don't believe it when I say you're sexy?" I tested, stroking her bare arms.

"There's only one compliment I take from you."

"And that one would be?" I chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"When you call me beautiful." She smiled lightly, reminiscing on a memory.

"So you don't like it when I call you sexy or hot?"

"Yeah, I like it but I just don't believe it." She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly.

"And you believe it when I call you beautiful?"

"Yeah, it just makes me feel a whole lot better when you call me that."

"Well you are beautiful baby, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but you are also sexy, very sexy in fact." She blushed, shaking her head. "I'm not lying. If I didn't think you were beautiful I wouldn't say it and I think it's time you start realising how beautiful you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful girl." I pecked her lips, letting them linger there for a few more seconds.

"Nick I'm hungry." She sighed, rubbing at my pecs.

"How about I go make you a snack?" She smiled widely, kissing my cheek.

"I'll come help you."

"No, you stay here; I'll bring it up to you."

"I've never had a snack in bed." She furrowed her eyebrows, biting on her bottom lip.

"Looks like it'll be your first time see you in five baby." I pecked her lips, jumped out of the bed and pulled my shorts on. I couldn't find my shirt, where the hell was it? "Baby where did you chuck my shirt?"

"I don't know, just wear another one." She chuckled, throwing a shirt at me.

"That's effort, I just won't wear one." I chucked the shirt back at Demi and walked out of the room.

"You're so weird babe!" She shouted through the walls.

"You love it!" I jogged down the stairs and went to the fridge, looking for a snack.

Perfect, I'll make her pancakes.

I grabbed the box of ready-made pancake mix and emptied it into a bowl. I poured some milk in and stirred it, pulling it over onto the stove.

I stood for a minute or two, waiting for the pancakes to crisp and become a golden colour. The smell of pancakes took over all of the other distinct smells in Demi's house. I turned the stove off and tipped the pan, making the pancakes fall onto the plates. As I was about to grab a soda there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I shouted, my hands were full with plates. The door opened and Luke walked in. "Oh hey man."

"Alright." He nodded.

"What's up?"

"You forgot your shirt, so I just wanted to bring it back." He chucked the shirt on the back of the chair.

"Ah, I knew I misplaced that, thanks buddy." He looked around, spending a lot of time looking in the garden. "So is that all you came here for or?" I was quite weirded out by how he was looking at me, he looked kind of pissed.

"No, not really I came to chat about Demi." I put the plates of food down, and stepped towards him.

"What's there to chat about?"

"I saw the little argument earlier and I just want you to know, I know we're friends and all but if you hurt her Nick I swear to god-"

"Luke, I know you're close with Demi, and I want you to know that I won't hurt her, I love her more than anything in the world."

"I just don't want her to get hurt, not with everything that's happened in the last three months."

"No, I get you completely, the argument was silly, and we're fine now." I smiled, rubbing my hands together.

"Nick, what the hell is taking you so long, I'm hungry." Demi groaned as she walked down the stairs in her bra and panties. My eyes shot up to the staircase along with Luke's, did he just moan? What the fuck, he did it again. I looked over at Luke, he was breathing heavily, licking his lips and was looking Demi up and down. What the fuck does he think he's doing?

"Demi, get some clothes on." I growled, making Demi's head shoot up, did she not know Luke was here?

"Oh my god, Luke, uh, I didn't know you were here." I turned, growing angrier by the minute.

"Demi, get some fucking clothes on." I hissed, chucking my shirt at her, trying to get her to cover her body up.

"I'll be upstairs." She stuttered out, she sounded scared, was that because of me?

"Don't speak like that to her." Luke pushed at my chest, making me stumble back slightly.

"Shut the fuck up, I saw you looking her up and down, what the fuck was that about?" I spat, pushing him back.

"I wasn't looking her up and down."

"Stop fucking lying, or I'll fucking hit you."

"Nick I wasn't looking her up and down, I was just smiling at her-"

"What you moan when you smile?"

"Nick, you're wrong."

"Don't you dare tell me I'm fucking wrong when I know I'm right." I pushed past him, grabbing my sweater and pulling it on, covering up my naked torso.

"Nick, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I slammed the door, cussing to myself.

How the fuck can he think that I didn't see him looking at my half naked girlfriend and moaning, and then believe that I'll let it go? I don't care how close he and Demi are, he's not getting away with it that easy.

I just needed to get out of there; I couldn't let the anger spiral out of control. I couldn't let that side of me come out. I've kept him hidden for two years now; I've come too far to let him ruin everything. She can't find out who I used to be. If she does, she'll leave me for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Demi P.O.V

I ran back up the stairs frightened. Nick has never shouted at me like that before, well he's never really shouted at me. He sounded so angry and I didn't want to cross him or try and calm him down. I'd never seen him that angry before, the most I've seen him angry is when he found out that I had started seeing my dad again on my release from rehab. I made sure that I would never let that side of Nick appear again, it scared me a bit. Why was he that angry anyway? Was it something Luke said?

I pulled on Nick's shirt and sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Nick to appear at the door.

He never did.

All I heard was shouting and then a slam of the door. Okay so Luke's left, Nick should be here any minute now.

I heard footsteps, although they sounded to rushed and heavy for Nick.

"Demi." Luke smiled, and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Luke? Where's Nick?" I stood up, worried.

"Uh, he's gone out for a bit, some shopping or something?" He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I thought we were going to go tomorrow?"

"I don't know, he just said that I was here so I might as well stay and keep you company while he goes out and does the shopping?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room.

"Oh, okay, well what do you want to do?" I bounced up, looking for my shorts and shirt.

He picked nervously at his fingers, looking down.

"We could go to lunch if you want?"

"Yeah sure, I'm starving, let me just get dressed." I stood up, waiting for him to leave. "Uh, Luke can you leave while I get changed?"

"Oh, yeah sorry." He looked disappointed as he left the room and closed the door.

I pulled on my shorts and slid into one of Nick's shirts. Paper, where are you? Got you. I grabbed a pen and scribbled a note for Nick telling him where I would be and what time I'd be back.

I opened the door and made my way downstairs where Luke was seated on the couch.

"Ready to go?" I stuck the note on the table, so Nick would be able to read it and went to grab Nick's sweater. It wasn't there. "Hey Luke, did Nick take a grey sweater?"

"Yeah, I think he did." Damn, I picked up my phone and keys and left the house, with Luke trailing behind. Was he just staring at my ass?

"Where to Luke?" He jogged next to me, his arm rubbing up against mine.

"The shack?"

"Yeah, for sure, let's roll." We turned down the street, walking towards the sun that was setting behind the water.

It was such a perfect night. The only thing, I was spending it with the wrong person. It just didn't feel right, walking in the night, with the sun setting in front of my eyes and standing next to me was one of my friends. I just wanted Nick, why did he have to go shopping without me?

Nick P.O.V

It had been two hours since I stormed out of the house after witnessing Luke practically undressing my girlfriend even more than she already was. I had to apologize to Demi for shouting at her. I never shout at her, she must be so scared. Why am I such a dick?

_She's definitely going to leave you if you shout at her again; did you not see how scared she looked?_

_You're such an ass._

_You've gone and fucked it up now, haven't you?_

_You don't deserve Demi; look at your past, why would she love you with what you did?_

"Shut up!" I tugged on my hair, wanting the voices in my head to be quiet. They hadn't spoken in months, why now? "She wouldn't leave me, I love her." I sunk to the floor, just inside of Demi's house, the tears spilling out of my eyes. "It was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen."

_Wait till she hears about what you did._

I punched the floor multiple times, causing the skin around my knuckles to split and blood start to pour out.

Finally, the voices were silent.

I hadn't heard them in months.

I thought they were gone.

I thought she forgave me.

I wiped my eyes and stood up calling for Demi, when she didn't answer I began to panic. I checked all of the rooms, I walked into the kitchen frantically, and that's when I spotted the small white square of paper stuck to the table. I peered over the table reading her rushed handwriting.

_Gone to lunch with Luke, be back soon, love you, Dem._

I scrunched the piece of paper up and chucked it on the floor. I looked around the room and spotted the plate of perfectly made pancakes sitting on the side. Cold and uneaten.

_Told you. She'll leave you for Luke, just like Emily did with Louis. You're a screw up Nick, she never loved you, and she's just like Emily. She'll find someone much better. Someone who's not so fucked up like you are._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." I screamed, running out of her house and into my own.

"Nick, honey what's wrong?" My mom stood up, chucking the magazine she held in her hands moments before.

"They're back again mom, the voices, they're back." I whimpered, running up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Kevin, it's Nick, the voices are back." She cried, her voice cracked as the last syllable rolled off her tongue.

"Shit." I heard my mom and dad's frantic footsteps up the stairs. "Nick you in there?" I felt the door shake as my dad thumped against it. "Come on buddy, let us in."

"Leave me alone." I shouted, pushing my back against the door.

"Nick we need to help you, I'll break this door down if I have to." I heard my dad mutter something to mom before she ran off.

_See you even made your mom leave? Nobody loves you, not even your family and they're supposed to love you either way._

"Shut up! They love me, they know I didn't mean to hurt her." I cried, thumping my fist against the floor, even more blood revealed itself, leaving little splatters on the wooden floor.

"Nick, ignore them, they're not right."

"He'll be here in five." My mom whispered to my dad.

"Why is he coming here?" I stood up, anger pulsating through my veins. I unlocked the door and stepped out, revealing myself to my parents.

"Nick something's happened to make these voices come back, we need to know what." My mom whimpered, her hand grabbed onto mine. I whipped it away.

"I don't need him here, I'm fine, I have been for the past year, call him and tell him everything's fine and that it was a false alarm." I choked up, clenching my fists.

"Nick, we can't we love you and we need to get you back to yourself again okay?"

"No, if you loved me you wouldn't have called him!" I barged past them, shoving my dad into the wall.

_You're right, but they called him didn't they Nick? So that proves that they don't love you._

My eyes were stinging with the amount of tears that had poured out of them. I wanted Demi and I needed Demi. I needed to tell her what happened, I can't keep it from her any longer. But she was out with Luke.

_She'll leave you._

"You don't know that."

_I do, you're a monster Nick._

"Nick get back here!" My dad ran out, closely followed by my mom, who was now in complete hysterics.

I heard a car pull up behind me, the sound of doors closing, made my ears twitch.

"Demi be careful." My mom shouted.

"What, what's happening?" I turned, Demi looked petrified.

"Demi, I'm sorry." I took one last look and ran, I just ran away from it all. Leaving everyone I loved behind.

Demi P.O.V

I watched Nick leave, he ran. His eyes were redder than ever, irritated and scratched up by himself I guess. I ran over to his parents.

"What's happened?" I rushed out, grabbing onto her arm.

"They're back."

"What's back?"

"The voices."

"What voices?"

"You don't know?" Darren's head shot up worry in his eyes.

"No, tell me, I'm worried."

"Demi he wouldn't want us to tell you."

"Denise just tell me."

"It happened two years ago, it was an accident. Everyone knew it was but Nick. He wouldn't accept that it wasn't his fault. He blames himself. He won't listen to anyone. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"What happened Denise?"

"Nick was in a car crash. He was driving along the freeway when a car pulled out and hit him. His car spun out of control and he smashed into another car. Nick was in a coma for weeks; he woke up and didn't remember any of it. He didn't remember that he smashed into another car; he didn't remember that three people died. A mom and her two daughters were in the other car." She cried, her body shook. "He blamed himself for it all; he said it was his fault. As soon as he was let out the hospital he locked himself away, didn't eat, didn't sleep didn't talk. He turned his pain and guilt into anger. He would break things, he would end up hurting himself and there was nothing we could do. We just had to sit around and watch our son fall apart right in front of our eyes, knowing that there was no way we could stop it." Kevin wrapped his arm around her, comforting her, urging her to carry on. "One day it stopped. Nick was back. He came out of his room, he started eating and sleeping again. I don't know what it was, or who it was. But I still pray for that person every day, they beat the odds and gave me my son back. And now something's happened and it's tumbled down. He'll go back to how he was."

"I need to go; I need to speak to him."

"Be careful Demi, you don't understand how violent he could get."

"I'll be fine, I promise." I nodded my head and ran in the direction Nick ran in, leaving Luke behind, alone and confused.

I don't know what I was going to say to Nick IF I found him. But I need to apologize, I thought I was the only one with problems; he's been here all along and he let me bore him with my own problems when he's been struggling himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick P.O.V

I slouched down against the wall, not caring about the cuts that would be made by the wall on my back.

This was my favourite place. This was the first date Demi and I had. I remember it so clearly.

_*Start flashback*_

_"Nick stop...it tickles!" She screamed, squirming beneath me._

_"Not until you say it."_

_"Never!" I tickled harder, moving my hands all over her stomach. "Fine, fine Nick Jonas is the hottest boy ever." I stopped my hands from moving anymore, but positioned them on her hips. I was lying horizontally on top of her, my chest up against hers. _

_"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." I breathed out. Her chest rose up and down with all of the rolling around she had been doing. "Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?"_

_"No." She smiled weakly._

_"Well you do, you look more beautiful than ever." I leaned in, connecting our lips in a slow, passionate kiss. It was much different to our normal, heated and horny kisses that would lead to us having sex minutes later, oh yes it was a lot different._

_*End flashback*_

"Penny for your thoughts?" My head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"This is our place, I knew you'd be here, plus I know you pretty well." She walked over and sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Demi, you shouldn't be around me." I pulled my hand from her grasp.

"Why Nick?"

"Because I'm dangerous."

"You might be Nick, but you don't scare me. I know you won't hurt me." She grabbed my hand again, rubbing her thumb across the bloodied knuckles. "She forgives you, do you know that?"

"What?"

"I know Nick, your parents told me, but I need you to know, the mom forgives you. She knows it wasn't your fault; you couldn't do anything about it. It was out of your control." She rubbed up and down my arms, waiting for my reaction.

"How do you know that Demi? I know she hates me, I took away her life and her children, I'm a monster."

"If you were a monster, you would be in jail. But you're not Nick, it wasn't your fault."

"You don't know that Demi."

"Remember my mom Nick? I blamed myself for what happened, and I got over it because the boy I love told me that it could have happened to anyone and that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's the same Nick and you know it, deep down you know it. Just let yourself believe and admit that it's not your fault because everyone knows it isn't."

I waited for the violent words and the familiar stabbing pain in my heart but it never came.

_I forgive you._

_We forgive you._

"Please don't leave me Demi." I begged turning to her.

"Why would I leave?"

"I can't let it happen again." I whimpered, grabbing onto her hand tighter.

"What happen again Nick, speak, tell me?"

"Don't hurt me like she did, don't leave me for Luke, I can do better, I'll do whatever you want just please don't leave me, I love you." I buried my head in the crook of her neck, smelling her faint perfume.

"Nick baby, I'm not leaving you, ever. I'm Demi, I'll always be here, I'm not like Emily, I love you and I'll never leave, even if you want me to."

"Really, you're not leaving me?" I jolted, the tears stopping.

"No, never."

"Even after what I did?"

"Baby it was a long time ago and it wasn't your fault, you didn't kill them."

"I believe you." The words came out of my mouth before I even had time to process the thought of saying them. I waited on the voices, but they never came. I felt myself again. I didn't feel anger or hatred towards myself. I just felt...normal.

"I love you so much Nick." She climbed onto my lap, pecking my lips.

"I love you so much more." I pulled her towards me, engulfing her in a hug. This was what I needed, nothing else. "Thank you so much baby, you brought me back. Second time in a row."

"I brought you out of it last year?" She pulled back, shocked. "But we weren't dating?"

"I know, but it was the end of school and the start of summer, Do you remember how I was at the start of summer?" I gave her a few seconds before she nodded. "Well without you dragging me out of bed every day and making me do stuff I didn't want to do I wouldn't be here today, with you. Talking about it right now, I'd probably be dead."

She smiled widely, rubbing my arms. "And that smile was the biggest part. Never stop smiling baby; it looks too good on you." She hid her face in my sweater, covering her red cheeks.

"Nick stop." She groaned.

"Why?" I teased.

"You know I hate compliments."

"But you saved my life, surely you can accept it just this once?"

"For you, I'd do anything, so just this once." She rested her forehead against mine, pecking my lips over and over again. "Nick, why did the voices come back?" She looked into my eyes, sadness evident in hers.

"I don't know."

"Nick, I know you know, tell me." Her thumb skimmed across the stubble on the side of my face.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Why would you think that? I thought we were going good, great even." She furrowed her eyebrows, biting on her bottom lip.

"We were, we are." I grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer to me.

"So why did you think that?"

"Because he likes you, and last time when one of my friends liked my girlfriend they ended up sleeping together, and I ended up being cheated on."

"Who?"

"Luke." I stated matter of flatly.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Lately I keep seeing Luke stare at us when we're you know, like making out or whatever and he looks really sad. And when we're alone he acts all nervous and today I caught him staring at my ass." I tightened my grip on her hips, the jealousy which had now turned into anger, pulsated all around my body.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. He can't look at you when you're half naked and look at your ass and get away with it." I growled, pushing myself up from the ground, with Demi's legs still wrapped around my waist. "Demi, let go."

"No, Nick calm down. We'll deal with it together, beating him up isn't going to do anything is it?"

"Demi, you're mine, he can't look at you like that, you're friends that's it." She bent her neck and put her lips to my neck. Her lips closed over the skin just below my earlobe, sucking on the bit of flesh making it redden. "Shit, Demi."

"I know baby." She muttered before biting down lightly, sending waves of pleasure to shoot around my body. She ground her hips against mine, a loud moan escaping out of my parted lips. "I love you, don't go after Luke."

"I won't baby, I'm back." I breathed out, clasping my hands over her ass and squeezing it. "So are you up to anything now or?" I tilted my head back, giving her easier access to my neck.

"No...We are." She pulled her lips off my neck and positioned her face millimetres away from mine.

"What?" I sighed, licking my lips.

"We're going to see your parents and tell them what happened and then they'll take it from there."

"Dem, everything's fine now, it was a blip, that's it." My right hand slipped underneath the gap in her shorts at the back, my fingers soon relished in the feel of her smooth skin.

"Nick, get your hand out of my shorts." She pressed her front against mine, moaning as I squeezed the skin hidden by the shorts.

"You sure baby? I'm cool with going at it right here." She pulled back, slapping her own ass to get my hand out. It didn't succeed.

"Nicholas Jonas, I will never have sex with you in a public place!" She blushed, hiding her face. Knowing that this was Demi; the most popular girl in school and that she got embarrassed so easy is weird. But I think it's so adorable either way.

"You blush too much baby." I chuckled, stepping back from the wall and grabbing her small hand.

"Well it's your fault, you always make me blush." That's true; I don't think I've ever seen her blush when she's not around me.

"Guilty as charge...but baby, I like it when you blush, you look so cute." I tapped my finger on her nose, earning a 'Demi' scowl. Yeah you could say I've got use to that 'look' now. Well we have been dating five months, so can you blame me?

"Nick, you're doing it again." She groaned, hiding her face into my chest, pulling on my sweater to cover up her face.

"Baby, I'm never going to stop complimenting you, you'll just have to learn to deal with me saying nice things about you... and meaning them." I wrapped my arm around her waist, my trailing hand grabbing onto the one by her side. "Come on, let's go see my parents." I smiled sarcastically knowing how they would react. Yeah Demi was in for a treat.


	11. Chapter 11

Demi P.O.V

I knew where he'd be. I knew he'd be sitting in the spot where we went on our first date. I hated seeing Nick upset and knowing what I know now kills me inside. I know we weren't exactly best friends, joined at the hip, but we were friends and I thought we were close enough for him to confide in me, clearly not. I get that it's a big thing and the least he would want is people knowing what happened and how it happened, but it still shocked me when I found out. I love Nick and I don't care what happened in the past. I mean I do obviously but it doesn't bother me as much as it would someone else. He didn't kill those three people. He wasn't responsible and for the first time in two years I think he finally believes it.

We walked into the house, stopping at the entrance to the dining room. His mom was in hysterics, crying and crying and his dad didn't look much better either. There was another man there who I didn't recognise, but I'm sure I'll know in a few minutes.

I squeezed his hand, encouraging him to speak. He nodded, smiling down at me before coughing slightly.

"Nick!" His mom leapt up from her seat and pulled him in for a big welcoming hug. I unlaced our fingers and dropped his hand only to feel his hand grab mine seconds later, although this time holding it with a tighter grasp. His dad bundled over, wrapping his arms around his wife and son.

"We were worried son." He patted his back, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry mom, dad, I don't know what happened." His mom grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"Do not apologize, you don't need to. You did nothing wrong." He nodded, looking down, trying to avoid his mother's eye contact.

"Are you going to tell us what made this happen or are you going to speak to Graham?" His dad asked, while pulling away and clutching onto his wife's hand.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to speak with Graham first and then I'll tell you guys later?" His parents nodded and smiled back at him.

"Whenever you're ready son, we'll be here."

"We'll leave you to it then." They turned, walking out of the door. I went to leave, wanting to give Nick his privacy.

"Where are you going?" He furrowed his eyebrows, confusion written all across his face.

"I'll just be in the kitchen with your parents, I'll still be here when you finish."

"You're right, you will be. I need you in here with me; I want you in here with me." I nodded, grabbing back onto his hand and closing the door.

We sat down on the couch opposite the man who I assume is Graham and waited until he began speaking.

"I'm Graham Oakland, Nick's therapist, and you are?" He reached across the small table that separated the two couches, holding his hand out.

"Demi Lovato." I shook his hand, bringing my hand back and resting it on Nick's thigh.

"I'm guessing you're his girlfriend?" I nodded, smiling back at Nick who was also smiling. "Well you must mean a lot to him, he's never let anyone else in during his sessions." I glanced over at Nick, smiling slightly.

"I'm honoured to be his first." I winked, leaning back into his shoulder.

"So Nick, where should we start? I haven't seen you in a while is everything going okay?"

"Apart from the little episode today, yeah everything was going great." He swallowed painfully, not wanting to discuss the events of today but knowing he needed to, for his own sake and his friends and families.

"Okay then, let's start with that. What happened this morning, I want every single thing, big or small." Nick froze up for a second or two before he composed himself again.

"Well I woke up and went for a run, I came home had breakfast and then went out with the guys and played some ball."

"And then what?" He wrote something down his notebook but I couldn't see what it was.

"Demi and I came back to the house." I looked down, knowing what was coming next.

"And what did you do at the house?" He bent over the glasses he had recently acquainted.

"You want every detail?" I squinted, hoping he would get it and move on.

"Yes, it's important."

"Demi and I came back to the house and messed around a bit."

"Messed around?"

"You know...we had sex." I raised my eyebrows, later closing my eyes due to embarrassment.

"Was that just the once or several times?" I groaned, who knew this could be so awkward?

"Just the once." Graham nodded, scribbling something else down.

"Okay then what happened." Nick's left hand moved, I could just see his fist clench. "Nick, what happened?" Graham put the clipboard down and bent forwards, looking into Nick's dark black eyes.

"Luke, that's what happened." He growled, grabbing onto my hand.

"Who's Luke Nick?"

"Our friend."

"And why did he come round?"

"I forgot my shirt at the court and he brought it back."

"That was nice of him wasn't it?" Nick rolled his eyes, his fist still clenched. "Did something happen with Luke Nick?" He nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "Did Luke say something to upset you?" I thought that his approach was quite toned down, like he was talking to a child, but it was working, whatever he was doing. "What did he say, tell me what happened."

He took in a big breath, trying to vent some of his anger out. "I went downstairs to make Demi and me a snack, Luke came in and gave me my shirt. We were just talking normally and then he threatened me saying if I hurt Demi he'll hurt me. I acted normal and understood that he and Demi were close so I told him I wouldn't hurt her." Graham nodded, hinting for Nick to carry on. "Demi came down the stairs in her bra and panties and I saw him checking her out. It wasn't just one glance, he was full on staring at my girlfriend, he's not allowed to do that."

"Then what happened, did you get angry?" Nick nodded, looking over at me. "What did you do Nick? Did you hurt someone?"

"No! I would never hurt anybody when I'm like this."

"Then what did you do?"

"I shouted at Demi, and scared her." Nick shook his head, almost disappointed in himself.

"Did she tell you she was scared?"

"No, I haven't asked her."

"So how do you know she was scared?"

"Because I know Demi and I know when she's scared and when she isn't."

"Demi, if you don't mind me asking were you scared?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Why was that?"

"I don't know, he just sounded angry and I didn't know what to do." I shrugged my shoulders, the tears stinging my eyes.

"Did you think he would hurt you?" I jolted at the idea of him suggesting that.

"No, however angry Nick was I knew he would never hurt anyone, especially me." Nick looked at me; he leant in pecking my cheek.

"Right, let's carry on. So Nick, you saw Luke looking at Demi and you shouted at Demi?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say to her?" He sighed again, shaking his head. "Nick?"

"I told her to get some...fucking clothes on." He cringed at his own words, cussing under his breath.

"Did she listen?"

"Yeah, she ran back upstairs."

"How did Luke react?"

"He pushed me and told me not to talk to her like that. Then I told him that I know that he likes Demi."

"What did he say?"

"He denied it and kept telling me that I was wrong and that's when I-"

"Stormed out of there?" He nodded, licking his lips. "Where did you go Nick?"

"I went up onto the roof of my mom's cafe." I suddenly realised that Luke had lied to me, Nick hadn't gone shopping, he went off on one and could have put himself in danger, and there I was having lunch with the one boy who caused it.

"Why there Nick?"

"That's where Demi and I had our first date."

"Okay, so what happened once you got there?"

"Demi found me."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that they forgive me."

"And do you believe her?" Nick looked back at me, a small smile evident on his face.

"Yes."

"Well Nick it looks as if this girlfriend of yours has convinced you and made you believe that it wasn't your fault. She's done in one day what I've been trying to do in two years. She's definitely a keeper. I don't think you'll be needing me anymore, but if you do, you've got my number." He stood up, packing his notes into his briefcase before sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Thank you Dr. Oakland, for everything, you've healed my boy." I shook his hand with a tight grip, making sure he knew how thankful I was of him.

"Just look out for him Demi, that's all he needs." He picked up his briefcase and headed out of the room.

I sat back down and was pulled onto Nick's lap. He rubbed my shirt clad body, up and down.

"I love it when you call me 'my boy'."

"You do?" I raised my eyebrows, leaning in.

"I really do." I pushed my lips against his, my lips relishing in the feel of his.

"Mom and dad will be here in ten seconds, so Demi you might want to sit on your own seat." Joe said as he sat down next to an already seated Kevin.

I pulled my lips off of Nick's and slid in next to him, his arm immediately going around my waist and bringing me closer.

Ten seconds later Nick's mom and dad walked in, smiling ever so big. They took a seat on the couch opposite us, next to Joe and Kevin. They both looked down to Nick and I's entwined hands and smiled even more than they already were.

"So Nick how are you feeling?" His dad spoke, his voice less hoarse than earlier.

"Mom, dad you don't need to speak to me like I'm a nutjob, I'm fine." Nick rolled his eyes, clearly he couldn't see how much his parents love and care for him. I wish I could say the same about mine.

"Nick, we just want to know what happened." He looked at me; I could tell he didn't have the energy or heart to tell what happened again.

"Can you wait till a bit later, I've just got out of an intense session with Graham, and I'm beat."

"Sure honey, we'll wait, can we get you get anything?" His mom stood, beckoning to the kitchen door.

"No, it's fine, we're going to go to Demi's, okay?" Nick stood, pulling me up with him. I stumbled slightly, uncoordinated with the sudden head rush I had consumed with the force of being pulled up without warning.

"Yeah sure, will you be home for dinner?"

"I'm not sure; we'll probably have something at her house." He tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"Bye, Mr and Mrs Jonas, Joe, Kevin." I waved, smiling.

"Bye Demi dear." Mrs Jonas smiled back and headed into the kitchen.

"Bye Demi." Joe, Kevin and Mr Jonas said at the same time, with the perfect harmony.

I smiled one last time before being dragged out of the room and seconds later out of the house.

I half followed, and was half dragged towards to my house. Nick disappeared into my house leaving me to close my door.

I closed the door and could hear him upstairs rummaging for something. Seconds later he ran down the stairs clad in his purple swimming shorts, smiling widely.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"We're going swimming in your pool, come on, get your bikini on." He chucked it across the room; the two piece red bikini was snatched into my hand.

"I'll be back in a second." I nodded as I walked past him and ran up the stairs, into my bedroom. I pulled on the bikini in seconds, looking into the mirror to make sure I looked alright, and nodded with my appearance.

I walked down the stairs expecting to find Nick sitting on the couch although it was empty. The back door was wide open and there was Nick lounging in the pool, making sure his hair didn't get wet. I shook my head and followed in Nick's footsteps out the door and climbed into the pool, silently. I swam quietly behind Nick and put my hands above his head, pushing them down until Nick's head was completely under water. Nick's hands squirmed under water, trying to get him back up to the top. I let go of his hair and swam away as fast as I could. The water felt amazing against my skin, my fingers glided through the water as I tried to escape the pool. It took less than four seconds before Nick grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him.

"You think that was funny Demi?" I nodded, chuckling at the state of Nick's hair. "I've got something that'll be much funnier." He grabbed my hips and lifted me out the water, my mouth shot open as I realised what he was going to do.

"Nick please, don't chuck me in." I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as possible.

"Why shouldn't I? You dunked me?" He raised his eyebrows; I felt his back tense as he stood up in the water, ready to launch me.

"I'll do anything you want me to." I closed my eyes, ready for the splash of water against my back.

"Anything?" I opened my eyes and looked into Nick's darkened ones. He looked down to my lips and licked his own, wetting them.

"Hmmm, anything you want." I teased, wrapping my legs around his wet waist. He groaned, walking forwards and out of the pool.

"I want you to turn me on, better than you ever have." He whispered, his voice sending chills down my spine. He carried on walking, making it harder for me to bend my neck forwards, but somehow I did it. I licked down his chest, stopping just above his belly button, unable to bend my neck any more than I already had. His hands tightened on my ass, pushing my chest up against his. Water droplets fell off his chest onto mine. Nick's eyes shot down to my chest as he watched a single droplet get lost in my cleavage.

I breathed into his ear, biting on his earlobe as I spoke words I never thought I'd say.

"When we get upstairs I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream your name louder than I ever have before." He groaned and pushed me up against the wall, the smoothness of the wallpaper felt nice against my damp skin. I could feel him on my thigh; clearly those words had him slightly excited.

"You drive me insane baby." He crashed his lips onto mine; my mouth was already open, waiting for his tongue to slip in. I've never seen Nick move so fast. One minute we were downstairs up against the wall and now we're in my bed, how did I miss that?

I felt Nick's warm hands go around my back, pulling the strings off my bikini and letting it drop to the floor.

"How are you this perfect?" I hid my face in his chest, kissing it. I pushed on his chest, implying for him to lay down, which he did. I climbed on top of him, positioning myself just below his waist. His hands grabbed for me but I declined them and pushed them away. My hands made short work of his shorts and seconds later he was there naked before me. I bent my head forwards and took him all in my mouth, swirling my tongue all over him.

"Uh baby." He grabbed some of my hair, pulling on it lightly.

I pulled him out of my mouth and with one slow lick; I licked all the way up his shaft, causing him to groan. I wrapped my hand around the bottom of his shaft to keep him in place as I vigorously sucked and sucked.

"Oh, that's good." He pushed on the back of my head, even more of him going into my mouth. I could feel him tense up as I scraped my nails down his chest.

"Baby, I'm going to...ah." He shot his load into my mouth, I pulled him out of my mouth and cleaned the cum of Nick's stomach with my tongue.

He tugged and pulled off my bikini panties, I opened my eyes just as he thrusted himself into me. I grabbed onto his hair at the feel of this new position; it was like ecstasy.

"Oh my god Nick! Harder!" I screamed. Nick's arm tightened around my waist as he pounded even more into me, hitting all of the right spots.

"You like that baby?" He rolled his hips against mine, wanting to make me scream even louder.

I arched my back off the bed trying to get even more of Nick's length inside of me. He moved us over so my back was against the mattress and he was positioned in front of me. He bent forwards and started thrusting inside of me again, the new angle spurring him on even more. His hands rested beside my face, acting as a support for his weight as he hovered his body over mine.

I could feel my abdomen tighten as well as Nick's thrusts getting sloppier. I moved my hips forward, meeting Nick's, both of us working towards our orgasms.

"Oh...Nick." I moaned, I felt my walls tighten and then loosen just as Nick released his juices inside of me.

He pulled out of me and collapsed his body onto mine.

"How did I do?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me, his face was sweaty and a few curls had stuck to the side of his face.

"Did I turn you on the most I ever have?" He smirked, pulling himself up so his face was level with mine.

"Baby, I've never been so turned on before. I like it when you speak dirty to me." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Well you better get ready for round two then." I giggled, flipping us over so I was now on top.

Nick was definitely in for a treat.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick P.O.V

I left Demi to sleep; she needed her rest especially after last night. I'd never seen her so eager and... Sex mad before?

There was nothing interesting to do, Demi was asleep, there were no descent shows on, and the lads were stuck with their girlfriends. I suppose I could go to the courts? As I jumped up from the couch to grab my ball, the doorbell rang. The ringing sound echoed through the whole house, quickly I jogged over to the door, swinging it open to silence whoever was on the other side.

"Dallas, hey." Dallas looked up and smiled quickly.

"Hey Nick, is err Demi in?" She glanced behind me expecting Demi to come to the door any second.

"Yeah but she's still asleep, is there anything I can do?" I smiled down to the ground where Madison was playing with her mom's keys.

"No...no it's fine."

"Dallas, what do you need help with?"

"I've got a shift starting in ten minutes and it's a late one and I was hoping Demi could look after her for the day and let her sleep, but there's no worry I'll find someone else." She turned, pulling up Madison on the way.

"Hey Dallas, I can look after her, it's no trouble."

"Really?" She glanced over her shoulder; eventually her whole body swivelled round and faced me.

"Yeah, it's fine; we'll have a fun day."

"Thank you Nick, really, Demi knows what Madison likes and what she doesn't-"

"Dallas, go, you're going to be late, she'll be fine." I eased Dallas out of the doorway and grabbed onto Madison's hand.

"Thanks again Nick, I'll be back around twelve tomorrow to collect her."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Maddie." She waved before reversing out of Demi's driveway and onto the street.

I shut the door and was dragged into the living room where Madison could hear the TV.

"What do you wanna watch Maddie?" She climbed onto the couch and changed the channel to Spiderman. _How could I not find that?_

"Spiderman!" She screamed and bounced on the couch, showing her happiness.

If she carried on being this loud, Demi would wake up and when Demi doesn't get enough sleep, she's cranky.

"Hey Maddie, you have to be quiet because Demi's sleeping still."

"Is she okay?" She glanced away from the TV and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, she's just tired, she missed her bedtime."

"Umm, she must be really tired; when I miss my bedtime I get sleepy." She widened her eyes, staring up at me.

"So why don't we go to the park and let her sleep?"

"Yeah!" She put her hands to her mouth, silencing herself. "Sorry." She whispered, hitting herself on the arm.

"Hey don't do that, it's fine." I rubbed her slightly reddened arm, smiling down at her happy face.

"Nick, can you bring your ball, Demi says you're really good, I wanna be really good." She jumped off the couch and stood near the door.

"Yeah, let me just get a jacket." I grabbed my sweater and wrote Demi a quick note on where I would be and what time I was expected back. "Come on then Mad, let's go." She rushed out of the door and stopped near the end of the path, Dallas had obviously taught her how dangerous roads and cars are.

I chuckled and caught up with her, she squeezed her small hand into mine.

"Mommy says when I go out I have to hold an adults hand." She smiled sweetly and dragged me along the path.

Demi P.O.V

I woke up and Nick was nowhere to be seen. I glanced over at the clock; 12:35. God I slept for like nine hours, I never sleep that well.

Carefully I jogged down the stairs, I never trust myself in my hazed morning state. Nick wasn't downstairs either; maybe he'd gone to the courts? He never goes out without telling me where he is, whether he just popped back to his house or if he went for a run, he would always tell me. I scanned the room looking for something that would tell me where he is. His ball was gone so he was definitely at the courts.

I changed into something decent and was ready in a matter of minutes. I added light make up, not really needing to wear a lot as it was Saturday lunchtime and anyway I don't even wear that much make up.

The courts were empty apart from a tall figure and a small, childish figure. That couldn't be Nick; he didn't come to the courts with a child.

As I neared the courts the sight before me brought tears to my eyes. It was in fact Nick with a small child, but it wasn't just any child, it was Maddie. Seeing my boyfriend playing with my niece so freely and smiling made my heart skip a beat, a smile formed on my face as Madison grabbed onto Nick's leg. I held back and watched from behind the big oak tree that sat in the corner of the park. During summer we would spend hours sitting, laughing and watching the boys play basketball. I miss summer. Summer is the best thing in the world.

Quietly I chuckled to myself as Maddie missed another basket. I say missed but it was more of the fact because she was like two foot tall, there was no way she could possibly get it in. My hand ran over a ridged area in the bark. Looking closer I noticed Nick and I's names engraved permanently into the bark. Underneath written in girly handwriting was a heart and 2010. I don't even remember writing that...hold up yes I do.

_*Flashback*_

_Nick P.O.V_

_I sat here next to Demi underneath the oak tree. It felt weird, I'd never really spoken to Demi at all, she seemed quiet and not in a mean way but...unsociable. She was pretty, really pretty. If I hadn't of been warned by Selena already I would have made a move, although she has a boyfriend and I would never go down that path. The silence was killing me; I had to start a conversation...about anything._

_"So I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to the neighbourhood?"_

_"No, I've lived here for sixteen years; I just don't go out a lot."_

_"Oh cool, so you live here with your parents?"_

_"Just my dad."_

_"Where's your mom?"_

_"Vacation."_

_"Cool, where is she?"_

_"London."_

_"I've always wanted to go there; does she send you like letters?"_

_"In a way, yeah."_

_"In a way?"_

_"Can we just drop it please?"_

_"Yeah sure." I whistled, the conversation was cut short by her snappy tone. "So, will you be hanging around with us a lot now?"_

_"Yeah, I think I might."_

_"Good, I like you, apart from your snappy tone."_

_"I like you too, apart from your impatience."_

_"Well played, Lovato."_

_"Nobody's ever called me by my last name before."_

_"Well, they have now; it's my claim of fame, just in case you become famous or something."_

_"You're so weird."_

_"Thanks, I think it's safe to say we're friends if you're already insulting me."_

_"Friends."_

_"So I'm not sure how you do this in your neighbourhood, but in this one, we engrave our names into the tree with the date."_

_"How old are we, twelve?"_

_"Whatever, it's a tradition."_

_"Fine." She grabbed a sharp bit of flint and wrote our names and the date._

_*End of Flashback*_

I opened my eyes and watched Nick lift Maddie up and let her slam dunk it into the hoop. He was so great with her, better than anyone I'd ever seen. Taking one last look at the engravings, I pushed off the tree and headed over to Nick and Maddie.

Nick spotted me straight away and I silenced him before he would draw attention to me. Quietly, I hopped over to Maddie, hiding behind her before positioning my hands over her eyes, making her body jolt slightly.

"Guess who."

"Demi!" She turned with a big smile and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You got it, well done sweety." I rubbed her cheek, feeling the heat radiate off of her I pulled my hand away. "Someone's a bit hot, why don't you have a break?"

"Oh but I like basketball."

"You can still play it baby girl but you're getting too hot and I don't want you getting ill. Plus I don't want to get in trouble with your mommy now do I?"

"Can I still play?" She widened her eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes after your break. Go sit under the oak tree and don't move around." I pointed over to the tree, smiling at the thought of Nick and I's names written permanently on there.

"Okay!" She ran off, there was no stopping this girl.

"Be careful Maddie!" I rolled my eyes as she stumbled and rolled over to the tree, she was now covered in twigs and dirt.

"I'm okay!" She smiled sweetly before sitting upright, and crossing her arms like she was in school.

"Stop worrying, she's a kid, let her be one." Nick whispered into my ear.

"I didn't know she was coming over today?" I turned, intertwining my hands with his.

"She wasn't but Dallas has a late shift and couldn't get hold of anyone so I said I would take her as you were still sleeping and said she could stay the night."

"Are you planning on kidnapping my niece?"

"No, why would you say that?" He narrowed his eyes down at me, smirking.

"Anyone else would have turned Dallas away but you offered to help, you didn't have to do that."

"They're your family, why would I turn them away, plus I like Dallas and Maddie."

"And they like you, Maddie slightly more."

"Huh?"

"I think she may have a crush on hunky, superhero lover Nick."

"Hmm, what can I say, these Lovato girls go crazy for some of Nick Jonas." He brushed at his shoulders, smiling his Hollywood smile.

"I don't understand why." I shrugged my shoulders, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Oh really, how comes you were the first then?"

"I thought you were someone else, Nick Jonas is repulsive." I stuck my tongue out, closing my eyes.

"If I'm so repulsive why were you so sex mad last night?" He winked, unlocking our hands, his going straight onto my hips.

"Hmm, good question, but sadly...I don't know the answer myself." I leaned in, giving him one sweet kiss before tearing my lips away from his, sinking my teeth into his bottom lip lightly. "I like what you did, by the way."

"What?"

"With the tree?"

"Oh, you saw that did you?"

"The heart was a lovely touch."

"Thank you baby, I just thought we better update it as we're no longer friends, but lovers." He winked before grabbing onto my hand and leading me back over to where Maddie was still seated, although now she was twiddling a small flower around her petite fingers.

"Can I play now?"

"Go on then, be careful." She stood up, grabbing the ball and ran onto the courts, immediately shooting the ball up into the air and to my surprise the ball went straight into the hoop.

Nick and I sat under the oak tree like we did those two summers ago; although this time we were in love and not saying the first word to each other. I was totally, uncontrollably in love with this boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick P.O.V

This is it. This is the last game we have to play and if we win, we get into state. If I'd of been playing to the best of my ability four months ago, we would already be at state but Demi was a lot more important to me than basketball.

Lately she'd been doing really well; there were no signs of her...breaking again.

It'd been three months since she'd been home from rehab and she hadn't changed the slightest from the girl I became friends with those years back to the girl I'm in love with now.

Dallas and Maddie had been great; we've actually become quite a close knit family. Not like I'm part of their family, but they all make me feel as if I am, which is great. Whenever we're not doing anything, Maddie and Dallas would come round and I would get assigned to Maddie duty and play with her for most of the afternoon. Not that I'm complaining though, I love it.

"Hey hot shot, you ready for the game?" Demi grabbed my hand, her thumb rubbed up and down the back of my hand.

"Yeah." I smiled, looking around the gym and seeing all the hopeful and almost definite winning smiles smacked across everyone's faces, whether it'd be teachers, parents, students, coaches, teammates, everyone looked at me with that same hopeful glint in their eyes.

"So you're nervous."

"What?" I looked back at Demi, shaking my head.

"Nick, don't deny it, I know you and I know when you're nervous and when you're not." She chuckled, stepping closer to me.

"Nervous is an understatement." I blew out my cheeks; nervousness had turned into override now.

I never got nervous, what was this?

"Why are you nervous?" She furrowed her eyebrows, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Look at them Dem."

"Look at who?"

"Everyone. Look at their faces, their full of hope and trust, they trust that we'll win and that the team will go to state. What if we don't? What if we lose? All that hope and belief they had would be gone, and it would be my fault."

"Nick, it won't be your fault, there's four other guys out there, you all hold equal amounts of responsibility for the teams win or loss."

"I'm captain Dem, the joy of winning or the disappointment of losing is on my shoulders. Sure everyone else feels shit that we lost, but in the end I have to take blame because the team, the school, they look to me and wonder what went wrong, what did I do wrong?"

"Nick, you're a great player, you're a great captain. Nobody would blame you for the loss, and if they did, they would be getting a kick up the ass by me. Now stop worrying about the if's and but's and get out there and play your best. Whether we win or lose, deep down, yourself and everybody else will know that you and your teammates tried their best and that sometimes your best isn't good enough. So guess what? Go have fun and try your hardest. I'll be cheering you on, from start to finish, I love you." She leant in, pecked my lips and before I could muster back a reply she was gone.

_Okay, have fun and try your best. _

_I can do that right?_

"Jonas, get over here!" Coach Taylor bellowed from the other side of the court. I ran over and joined the team in the pre-game huddle. "I'm not going to say anything tonight, I'll hand you straight over to your captain."

All fifteen eyes were on me. All fifteen eyes were waiting for my first move, my first word. I glanced over to the bleachers, there she was, smiling, she believed in me. She believed that I could do this, that we could win this game. And there was no way in hell I was going to disappoint her.

"Right listen up guys, I could give you a long speech on how important this game is to us, but we all know that right? We've been told by everyone how the school's reputation lies on this game. Well you know what? Screw them. We're the ones playing, we're in charge. It's us against them, that's it. We're young, we're hot and we've got the rest of our lives to worry about everything else. So we're going to go out there as a team, and play our best and most of all, have fun." I looked around the small huddle; everyone was smiling and nodding their heads. "Whatever happens guys, be proud of yourself, of each other, because I sure as hell will be proud of every single one of you. East High on three, 1,2, 3." Our hands collapsed onto one another's, all knowing what was to happen in the next hour. We would either win with dignity, or lose with dignity.

I could hear the crowd counting down from ten. It was now or never. We were down by one and if we made one shot, we would win.

The other player with the ball glared at me and snarled, there was no way I was losing to this jackass. He tried to get round me, swivelling his body to the right. I pushed out my hand and slapped the ball out of his hands. My feet pattered along the floor, running past all of the frozen players. I had one target and less than five seconds to do it in.

There was no way I could possibly get there in time. It was either a three pointer or nothing.

I stopped just over the half way line and brought my arms up and bent my right arm, pushing the pads of my fingers against the ball as it flew out of my hands.

_5,4,3,2,1_

The ball hit the rim of the hoop and slowly, ever so slowly slipped in just as the buzzer sounded for the end of the game.

Before I even had time to bring my arms down, I was mobbed by dozens of excited people; they pushed on my legs, lifting me up into the air.

We'd won.

We'd won by two points.

Two points. That's all that was in it.

That's all that separated us from going to state and the other team just losing out.

I glanced over to the other players. Their faces read disappointment and disbelief. The captain glared at me one more time before storming out of the gym, slamming the doors. Frustrated, the coach threw the clipboard on the floor, shattering the fragile plastic and disappearing out of the doors as well, leaving his team alone.

That's not what it should be about.

It's a game. Not a life.

Finally they let me down and once again I was mobbed, only by one person though. She grabbed my face and gave me a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I knew you could do it." She rested her forehead against mine, her lips touching my nose.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." I smiled slightly. I was telling the truth, without her being there on the side-lines, supporting me; I would have lost hope when we were down by twenty.

"Shut up." She hit my chest, hiding her face.

"I love you so much, do you know that?"

"Hmm, and I love you so much more."

"See I don't think that's possible."

"Oh, it is." She chuckled, pecking my lips again.

"Jonas." Coach Taylor slapped my back, bringing me out of Demi's arms.

"Yes coach."

"I'm not sure what you said to those guys but whatever you did, thank you. They went in as boys and have come out men, and that's all because of you. You should be proud, of them and yourself."

"Thanks coach, it means a lot."

"Practice is cancelled tomorrow, I'm giving you all a chance to recover and celebrate, you all deserve it." He smiled his old aged smile. I'm not sure how old coach was, however old he is, he still acts like he's twenty with the amount of energy he has.

"Got it."

"Next step is winning state. It's going to get a lot harder, so prepare yourself and your team."

"I wouldn't expect anything else sir." I smiled as he chuckled and turned away, walking out of the doors.

"Nick, Demi it's party time!" Callum jumped on my back, making me stumble slightly.

"Finally!" Demi shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Her cheerleading skirt flew up showing me the colour of the panties she wore underneath. Red.

"Let's go." Demi followed Callum out of the gym and to the parking lot. I jogged up behind her, grabbing onto her hand.

"Red, eh? Are they new?" I whispered into her ear, pressing myself up against her back.

"Just for you, because red's your lucky colour right, and we needed to win this game." She turned her head, winked and climbed into Callum's car.

"Nick, sweety." My mom and dad pushed through the crowd with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys."

"We're so proud of you and your brothers." She pulled me in for a hug and my dad shook my hand firmly.

"Thanks mom, dad."

"So I guess you're going to party now?"

"Dad, don't ever say party again, please." I laughed, leaning against the car.

"Guilty as charge, be safe and we'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming tonight guys, it means a lot." I hugged my mom and then my dad for like the first time ever.

"We love you son."

"I love you too guys." I waved one last time before they got lost in the crowd of people. Demi opened the car door and dragged me in.

"Baby are you ready to party?" She bit my earlobe, driving me insane.

"Definitely."

"Drive Callum." She pointed at the driver's seat where Callum was occupied in exploring Lucy's mouth.

"Cal, drive, now." I hit him in the back and laughed when he turned and hit me back.

"What was that for?"

"You ignored Demi and me."

"Sorry, what did you say?" He looked at Demi, nodding his head.

"Drive." Demi and I both said, smiling at how in sync we were.

"Got it, you strapped in baby." He glanced at Lucy and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Well then, let's go!" Callum put the car into gear and drove off out of the parking lot, onto the main road back to his house.

Several cars pulled out after us and followed us along the road to his house. When we reached Callum's house people were already standing outside, bottles of alcohol clutched into their hands waiting for the real party to begin.

"Come on Cal, what took you so long?" Jack shouted, his words slurred slightly towards the end.

"Shut up." He shook his head chuckling and finally opened the door to his empty house, around fifty people ran in, pushing past each other to get to the full table of free alcohol on his kitchen counter. He stocked up and planned that if we did win this game and get into state he would supply the alcohol and the venue for a party. I gotta hand it to him, he's generous. There must have been at least hundred bottles of different alcohols all tightly squeezed onto his average sized counter.

I grabbed a random bottle, not caring about what I was drinking tonight, all I cared about was celebrating our win with style, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Bro, if you want a beer, they're downstairs in the basement, behind the couch. I bought a few packs, just in case all this ran out."

"You didn't have to do that, I could have bought some."

"Nah, don't worry about it, we're bro's, that's what we're meant to do."

"Well cheers buddy, anyway how much did all this booze cost?" He turned his head, looking at all of the alcohol that had slowly started to disappear from the counter as more people arrived.

"My guess is as good as yours."

"You don't know?" I smiled, looking over to the couch I spotted Demi talking to Chloe and Selena and laughing loudly.

"Nah, my parents are loaded, they'd do anything for me."

"Only child?"

"Only child, you got it!" He brought his arm back and smirked.

"So you say jump-"

"And they say how high." He laughed as he finished my sentence.

"Lucky bastard."

"I'm going to go find Lucy, see you in a bit man." He slapped my back, grabbed a bottle of something and headed out the door and into the garden.

I glanced back over to Demi and she was still laughing and having a good time with Selena and Chloe although now a guy I didn't recognise had joined them. He sat uncomfortably close to Demi, his leather jacket rubbing up against her arm. His hair was messily styled, the stray bits of hair sat just above his eyes. Dark jeans and black boots adorned his legs and feet, giving off the bad boy look. He shouldn't trouble me, but he did. I don't know why, maybe it was because all of the girls at the party were visibly drooling over him and might as well of been fanning their hand in front of their faces to cool themselves down.

Demi didn't look interested in him at all. She wasn't being rude but she clearly had experience with these 'types' of boys and didn't want to go there again. Although she still smiled whenever he spoke or ran his hand through his hair. His hand etched towards her bare leg, his fingers brushing along her skin. She pushed his hand away but it rebounded back, this time his hand moved up her leg, nearing the covered upper thigh from her cheerleading skirt. He smirked once again as she pushed his hand away although this time it was more forceful. I pushed my arms off the counter and powered over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled, pushing his back so he fell forwards slightly.

"Excuse me?" His hand finally left her leg as he stood up, his front pressed against mine.

"I don't think she wanted to be touched up by some college dropout." I snarled, breathing heavily through my nose.

"Kid, you don't know what she wants." He pressed his finger into my chest, attempting to make me stumble. He failed; I stood my ground and moved forwards.

"Oh but I do, and I believe it's me." I smirked, grabbing onto Demi's hand and pulling her up from the couch safely into my arms.

"Hey sweetheart, want me to take you upstairs?" His fingers dripped down her jawline, focusing on the curve of her chin.

"No, I really don't." She spat, pulling her face away from his hand and clutching onto me even tighter.

"Leave her the fuck alone...now." I pushed him backwards so he fell onto the couch and nearly hit his head on the small antique table in the centre of the room. He fell down too easy; he was definitely smashed out of his head.

"Nick man, you okay?" Callum ran up behind me, looking over my shoulder to the man on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine...now."

"What happened?"

"This scumbag tried it on with Demi." Callum shook his head and stepped over the man, dragging him up by his shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked grabbing onto his shoulders even tighter.

"None of your business." He slurred back, closing his eyes.

"I didn't invite you here, get out." He pushed him towards the door not before he could ask the following question. "Does anybody know who this is and why the hell is he in my house?" Everybody shook their heads and carried on drinking or dancing.

The door closed and Callum walked back over to Demi and me, disappointment written across his face.

"Look sorry Nick, I don't know who that was...I don't know who invited him-"

"Cal, it wasn't your fault, stop apologising and get back to celebrating...I'm fine." I grabbed his shoulder, showing him that I appreciated his apology, even though it was nowhere near his fault.

"Thanks Nick." He turned away, shaking his head as he neared a shook up Lucy.

"You okay baby?" I took my full attention to Demi, making sure she wasn't hurt because if she was...I'd kill him...whoever that was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My back muscles were still tensed and I was still pretty worked up from that scumbag. "Hey, come on, drop it, don't let him ruin your night." Her fingers stroked my smooth shaved face.

"I won't...I promise." I pecked her lips and held her hips close to mine; scared that if she was too far away from me, I would lose her again and another prick would try it on with her.

She wasn't leaving my side tonight...no way.

I finished the last drip from the bottle. Loosening my grip around the top of the bottle, I let it fall onto the floor and roll to the other side of the room.

The music got louder and more people arrived. I don't know how much I'd drunk but I was fired up and ready to go. It was unbelievable how much energy had suddenly resurfaced after an hour long game. I closed my eyes, to try and steady myself as I stood up too quickly. My head suddenly cleared as someone pressed their back to my chest. My eyes shot open to find Demi in front of me, grinding up on me.

"Where did you go, I missed you." I moved her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck several times.

"Drink, I needed another one." She gulped the remaining liquid down her throat and tossed the plastic cup onto the table; it merely missed and fell onto the floor.

The song changed and Demi pressed herself even further into my manhood.

"Mmm, I like this song." She moved her ass up and down in front of my covered dick, making sure she used enough contact to drive me crazy. My hands slid down to her hips, steadying her as I rubbed against the back of her.

"Oh-"Her arm flew around my neck; somehow her fingers stretched out and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. Her other hand went to her own hair, bunching it up as I pressed myself even tighter against her ass. She breathed faster and louder as I grinded against her even more, a slight whimper even escaped her gorgeous lips.

I could feel my jeans getting tighter and tighter the harder Demi and I grinded against each other.

"Let's go upstairs." She angled her head slightly and purred in my ear. I watched as her hips swayed from right to left, her skirt lifting up slightly showing me the red panties from earlier. Inwardly, I groaned chasing after her, up the stairs and into an empty bedroom.

On the bed she lay, with an evil glint hiding behind her brown eyes. I walked over to the bed and hoisted myself up, kicking my shoes off in the process. Her finger bent towards me, luring me in as she bit her lip and smirked.

I climbed on top of her, my arms resting either side of her head so I didn't fall and collapse onto her. Her hands reached down to her cheer skirt as she pushed it down past her ankles and left it to sit on the edge of the bed.

Demi is hot.

Drunk Demi is even hotter.

Drunk, half naked Demi is fucking sexy.

I was in for a treat tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Demi P.O.V

I opened my eyes and shortly closed them soon after due to the bright light coming from the slit in the curtains which done no good to my pounding head.

"Sorry baby." Nick ran over to the curtains and shut them completely, making sure no light crept in. I sat up slowly, holding my head. It's almost as if I thought that by holding my head, it wouldn't hurt. I was wrong. "Here, take these." Nick dropped two aspirin in my hand and thrusted a glass of water in my other. I put the tablets in my mouth and left them on my tongue for mere seconds before I washed them down with a gulp of water. The water felt really good going down my painful, irritated throat.

"Eughh, how much did I drink last night?" I rubbed my temples, soothing the headache almost immediately.

"Apparently a lot according to Selena."

"What...how did she-"

"She didn't drink last night, no idea why?" I shook my head. I give it to her, anybody who can be surrounded by free alcohol and not drink is a god in my book...well a goddess in this case.

I watched Nick as he hopped around the room, searching for his clothes.

"How comes you don't have a massive hangover?" I groaned as I chucked him his shirt.

"Because baby, I don't ever get hangovers." He caught the shirt and slipped it on over his damp torso. I only just noticed that Nick had a towel wrapped around his waist, it sat just below his hips, hiding what I loved.

"So we must have had a pretty good night?" I glanced under the covers and realised I was naked, dozens of hickeys adorned my chest and one sat just above my hipbone.

"Hmm, a really good night." He dropped his towel, revealing himself to me before he pulled on a pair of boxers. They were probably Callum's. I'm still not sure whose room we're in.

"I don't see any hickeys on you, why's that?" I pondered, drinking more of the water and peering over the top of the glass at Nick.

He stepped towards the bed and hoisted himself up, crawling over to me.

"Because baby you were gagging for it last night and wanted all of my attention on you...not like it isn't all the time-"

"I wasn't gagging for it-"

"How would you know...do you remember anything about last night?" He climbed on top of me, his knee rested in between my legs, holding his weight.

"No...but-"

"I could say we had a threesome and you wouldn't know if I was lying or telling the truth." He kissed my neck and surely made another hickey, marking me as his even more.

"Hmm, I would never agree to a threesome." I arched my back, pushing his lips closer to my neck.

"Why baby?"

"I couldn't share you...I need you all to myself." I gasped as his tongue trailed down the length off my neck and back up.

"Agreed. You're the only one I want...You're the only one I need." He angled his lips to mine and bit onto my lower lip, tearing the new flesh that had been built up after last night's wild antics.

"Demi get some clothes on, there's a sale at Macy's." Selena burst through the door, coffee in one hand, purse in the other.

"Really?" I pushed Nick off me and grabbed my bra, clipping it on without needing to look.

"Yeah, biggest sale yet, apparently they haven't made enough profit this month and they're selling off items for ridiculously cheap." She screamed afterwards, making herself even more excited.

I reached down to the floor where my panties were and somehow slipped into them. Standing up from the bed, my head was still a bit fuzzy but clearing slowly with help from the aspirin.

"Sel, I have no other clothes but my cheer uniform." I picked it up from the ground and dangled it in front of Selena.

"But Macy's opens in ten minutes and all of the good stuff will be gone by the time we get to your house, then Macy's." She stuck out her bottom lip, glancing at the fancy Rolex that was wrapped tightly around her small wrist.

"Dem, I packed you some clothes, just in case an 'emergency' happened." Nick pulled out a holdall from underneath the bed and picked out a shirt and denim shorts.

I never thought I've heard Selena scream so loud in my life.

"Nick you're a lifesaver!" She lunged herself at Nick, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Demi, get those clothes on...now." Letting go of Nick, she stepped back, straightening out her crumpled top and tapped her foot.

I quickly pulled on my shirt and shorts knowing how Selena got when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Let's go!" She swung open the door and powered out, leaving the door swaying with the amount of force she used.

"Thanks you for the clothes baby, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, now go have fun; I'll be at my house, when you get back." I leant in, giving him a sweet kiss and left my lips there to linger for as long as possible before Selena came back in and dragged me out of the room.

"I love you." I mouthed before Selena pulled me down the stairs and out into the car.

As soon as I sat in the passenger seat, my phone rang; it was Nick.

"Hello?"

"I love you too, I didn't know if you heard me so-"

"You're so cute you know that Nick?" I chuckled into the phone.

"I'll see you later Dem, I love you." I waited a few seconds before answering him.

"I love you too Nick, bye." I hung up, and slotted my phone into my pocket.

Nick is like seriously the cutest boyfriend ever. I didn't even hear him say I love you back; it didn't bother me though because I knew he loved me. But knowing that I didn't hear him say it and to have him call me like ten seconds later to tell me he loved me is probably the cutest thing he's ever...wait scratch that, the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me.

I really do love him.

Nick P.O.V

I watched Selena pull away with Demi in the car from the window. What I said earlier was true, I don't get hangovers, however much I drink. Although I kind of expected to wake up this morning with a pounding head, or hunched over the toilet being sick. I'd never seen Demi so drunk before...I didn't know how much she even drank but by Selena's concern this morning, it must have been a lot.

Today was going to be a lazy day for me. Lately I'd been so caught up with caring for Demi, looking after Demi or basketball that I haven't had any 'me' time. Not that I don't love spending time with Demi, it's just...I'm a teenage boy, sometimes I need space away from my girlfriend, so that I can do stuff that I wouldn't normally do with her.

I made the bed and finished getting ready, making sure everything was how it was before Demi and I came in last night.

As I neared the bottom of the stairs I heard the mention of my name. Carefully and quietly I moved forwards, pressing my ear to the door, trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Did you hear Nick and Demi last night, oh god, they would not stop!" I heard Chloe's small laugh along with others.

"Oh stop, they're in love, let them bang however much they want." Joe stated, slamming his hand on the counter I think as there was the sound of someone slapping something.

"So Joe you must be in love with Selena, because we heard her all night too." I know that voice...why was he here? I stepped out from behind the door, causing all of the attention to be brought to me.

"Nick, morning how are you feeling?" I didn't answer; I just kept staring at him. Hoping he would turn his head and run as far away as possible...away from me...and Demi.

"Woo, earth to Nick." Lucy snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, not startling me at all.

"Why are you here?" I pushed past Lucy and moved forwards, closer to him.

"Nick-"

"Answer me, why are you here?" Ignoring the shocked expressions of everyone in the room, I carried on walking until I was a few steps away from his cocky presence.

"They asked me if I wanted to come." He glared at me, not taking his eyes away from me.

"So...you didn't have to come, why did you?"

"He's our friend Nick, what's wrong with you?" Joe stepped out in front of me, blocking my path.

"Nothing's wrong with me Joe...move." I shoved past him, knocking him into the counter.

"I'm allowed to go out with my friends...it has nothing to do with you." I bit my lip, trying hard to contain my anger.

"Nothing to do with me? You're joking right?" I argued back, stopping just in front of him. He didn't answer; he just stood there, arms crossed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you...I'm capable of doing whatever I want."

"This little situation has everything to do with me since you hit on my girlfriend and lied to me about it." Someone gasped, I couldn't see who it was, my focus was on Luke.

"I didn't hit on Demi-"

"Shut up...you did, stop lying!"

"I'm not lying Nick...she is."

"What?"

"She hit on me first, she asked me to sleep with her...it was all her doing." He smirked, happy with his comeback.

"No she didn't...stop it...it was you who started this, not her."

"How do you know that Nick? I mean it already happened once with Emily, it's not unlikely it'll happen again...I suppose it already has."

"Stop lying...she wouldn't do that to me...she loves me." I grabbed onto the side of the counter as my body drooped, this couldn't be happening...again.

"If she loved you like she said she does, why would she be sleeping with me?"

"I- don't...know." I gave up. I had no more energy to fight. I don't know if I believe him or not.

"All those extra cheerleading practices after school are all a lie, she's been with me."

"W-hy."

"I had to tell you this...this is why I came last night...you deserve to know what's actually been going on." He turned his back and walked out of the room, then the house, leaving me in the room with five other curious and shocked people.

I let go of the counter and fell to the floor. Not caring if I would get hurt, or if bruises would appear the next morning. I just...had no strength to hold on anymore.

"Nick, you don't believe him do you?" Joe and Kevin rushed over to my crumpled state on the floor.

"Why wouldn't I? It all adds up doesn't it? They were always too close for nothing to be going on." My heart hurt. It felt as if someone had taken it out of me and beat it over and over again with a baseball bat.

"Nick, Demi wouldn't do that to you." Kevin reasoned, helping me up from the floor.

"Change the name to Emily and that would have been what you said to me last year...words mean nothing." I removed myself from Joe and Kevin's grasp and walked out of the kitchen, not before I could see Chloe on the phone to someone, clearly scared.

"Don't just walk away Nick...it's not true." I shook my head and carried on walking along the sidewalk.

I didn't need visual proof. I knew when someone had been cheating on me and when someone hadn't. I've had plenty of experience in that area.

Hurt.

Betrayed.

That's how I felt.

She said she'd never hurt me...she said she wasn't like Emily.

I thought that just this once I would be okay. I loved Demi and Demi loved me. Clearly she didn't love me enough...clearly I didn't give her what she wanted.

'I'll never ever, hurt you like she did.'

She was right.

She would never hurt me like she did.

She would hurt me a lot worse.

And it was all my fault for ever believing that she wouldn't.

Demi P.O.V

"I can't believe Macy's is having a sale!" I pounded my fists on the dashboard; it was the least to say I was excited.

"Dem, Chloe's ringing you." Selena nodded her head at the phone in my lap.

"Hello?" I looked at Selena as she mouthed 'what does she want?' I raised my shoulders showing that I didn't know.

"Demi, you need to come home...now."

"Why, are you okay?" I rushed out, panicked, maybe she was hurt, oh god no.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...it's Nick." I gripped onto the door handle.

"What's...what's wrong with Nick?" My heart stopped, something had happened. I'd been gone ten minutes and he was already in trouble.

"He had an argument with Luke-"

"Shit-"

"Demi let me finish." She cut me off, her voice began to shake.

"Okay, carry on."

"They were arguing and then Luke told Nick that you and Luke...had been sleeping together, is it true?"

"What? He told him what...shit where's Nick now, I need to speak to him." Why would Luke lie about that? I've never kissed him let alone slept with him.

"I don't know Demi, he walked away."

"What did Nick do...after Luke said it?" I looked at Selena and told her to pull over.

"They argued some more and then Nick said that he...believes him." I dropped the phone, not caring where it landed. He believed him? After everything we've been through, he just took it.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Selena grabbed onto my arm, shaking me.

"He thinks I cheated on him...he told him I've been cheating on him."

"Who told Nick what?"

"Luke...he told Nick that we'd been sleeping together...I haven't Selena I swear, I love Nick...I wouldn't do that to him." The tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't stop them. Only one person could and he probably hated me right now.

"Dem, we're going to Nick's, you need to sort this out, I know you and you wouldn't do that...especially not to Nick." She let go of my arm and gripped the steering wheel, starting the car up again.

How could Nick think that I would cheat on him? Does he not know how much he means to me?

I don't understand. This was nothing like the Nick I fell in love with.

The old Nick would have fought and argued back, not believing a word the opponent said.

What happened to him?

Somewhere in these past few months, Nick has been slowly fading.

He's lost who he really is.

And I can't help but take full responsibility.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick P.O.V

I don't know how I ended back up here. The past half an hour has been a blur. I knew she would eventually find me here...I didn't want her to find me...not after what she did.

How could she have done it?

She said she loved me...

I lifted my head at the sound of the door opening, there she was. Tears had smudged the small amount of mascara she wore, leaving it to sit messily at the corners of her eyes.

My heart hurt...again. I couldn't deal with her like this...she was mine and she was broken.

Without thinking I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head.

It didn't feel right. It felt...wrong.

I swiftly took my arms away from her and stepped back, shaking my head at my stupidity.

"Nick-"

"How could you do it? I thought you loved me." I sat back on the bed, clenching my fists.

"Nick...he's lying I wouldn't do that to you...why are you believing him?" She stood her ground, not moving at all.

Why was I believing him?

"Why shouldn't I believe him?" I growled back, growing agitated.

"Because he loves me Nick...and I'm yours, he wants me but you have me...and he can't deal with that."

"How do I know that this isn't all a lie? Huh, how do I know that as soon as you're done here, you'll go back to his-"

"Stop! I haven't been sleeping with him Nick; you know I wouldn't do that. I'm not like her...stop comparing me to her, I love you and would never hurt you." I glanced down to her hands and realised her fists were clenched and her knuckles were turning white.

"Well she loved me too, and look how that turned out."

"You know what Nick, I'm tired of all this. I've told you I'm not like her, you know I'm not like her but you bring her up all the time, do you still love her, is that what this is all about?" Her body visibly dropped, her fists unclenched and her fingers gripped hold of her own skin, pinching it between her fingers.

"I don't still love her...I love you."

"So why are you torturing me?"

"I don't mean to." I shook my head, gripping onto my knees.

"Well you're doing it Nick, and it's killing me." She walked towards me, hiding her tear stained face. "Why did you believe him?" She sat down next to me on the bed, grabbing my hand.

"Because I don't have enough strength to hold on anymore." I whispered, looking down at our entwined hands.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered, gripping my hand even tighter.

"Everyone and everything has been taking away my strength, basketball, family, friends, school...everything."

"And me." She sighed, pulling her hand away and leaving it to rest on her thigh.

"No, you've been giving me my strength...you're what's keeping me going."

"It's not enough though is it?" She looked up into my eyes for mere seconds before they shot back down to the ground.

"No...it's not." I shook my head, this isn't what I wanted. I didn't want it to end up like this. I didn't want to lose Demi. "I don't want to lose you." Her body jolted as the realisation hit her, she knew what was about to happen, and neither of us could stop it.

"I know, and I don't want to lose you either." She fidgeted, moving further away from me on the bed.

"I love you...I need you to know that I do, do you believe me when I say I love you?" I swallowed painfully, waiting on her answer.

"Of course I believe you when you say it...I love you too, just so you know." She showed a hint of a smile before her face fell into a frown again.

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Me neither." She stood up from the bed; I could feel the pain coming off of her. I had done this...this was all my fault. Thanks a fucking bunch Emily, you've fucked me up completely.

"It was good while it lasted, wasn't it?" We both smiled as floods of memories from the past five months crept into our brains.

"No, it was great." I admitted, looking up at her broken complexion. She was broken...completely.

"I'm gonna go." She turned, my heart beat rapidly in my chest, she was leaving and she was never coming back. She would never be mine again.

"Demi?" Her feet stopped moving and her body turned to face me. "Go speak with Luke, he really loves you...it's okay if you try it out with him...I'll be fine." She shook her head as more tears spilled out of her tired eyes.

"I won't try it out with him Nick, I don't love him...I need time and he's not in the picture...no one is in the picture apart from you." She shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her eyes with her index finger.

"How did it get like this Demi, we were great together?" I licked my lips, shuffling back onto the bed.

"We both have issues that need to be dealt with...I thought that I could fix you...and you thought you could fix me. We were both wrong and in love." She forced a smile, and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." She stopped but didn't turn back to face me.

"Me too Nick." I watched as she walked out of the door, never looking back.

She was gone.

She was no longer mine.

She was anyone's who wanted her.

She was broken.

I was lifeless as I sat there; wishing and waiting for her to come back and to say that it didn't matter.

I wanted her to say that everything would be alright, even though it was far from being alright.

I had lost her.

I had lost the only person who I ever truly loved, and there was nothing in this moment that I could do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick P.O.V

Monday came around quicker than I wanted it to. Going to school would mean seeing Demi. There was no way I could handle seeing her, it would break my heart, knowing what happened between us three days ago.

I know. Three days doesn't seem a lot to many people. But if you spent every second of every minute of every day with this girl, you would miss her so much that it would start to drive you insane. That's what's been happening to me.

I hadn't eaten or slept in 72 hours. Not that's it her fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine.

I let my own insecurities ruin what we had. And what we had was great...once what we shared was unbreakable.

I would do anything to not have to go in today, but I needed to or Coach Taylor would kick me up the ass. Scenarios were already being made in my head about seeing Demi, whether it'd be in the corridors, in class or at lunch. It was the least to say I was dreading it.

My brothers had tried to help me; they'd been more supportive these past three days than they ever have in their entire life. But it didn't help. They would try and make me forget about Demi, but I couldn't. Everything reminded me of her. Everything.

The ringing of my alarm rung through my ears. It would normally startle me, but this morning I had been up since 5, just lying, thinking...imagining.

My mind would constantly drift off and I would wonder what Demi's doing. Was she thinking about me? Was she missing me? Was she okay?

This would happen until I'd force them to stop by playing my guitar. I've been playing my guitar straight for 72 hours, my fingers had started to bleed with the amount of time I'd spent plucking the sharp strings.

I wasn't intending on writing a song but as I found the perfect melody, I played it over and over again and started singing mindless words from the heart. The melody had stuck in my head and it was all that I had been playing these past three days, the lyrics were written permanently across my heart. Each time I sung them, my heart would beat rapidly and I would feel all of the emotions Demi made me feel; love, adoration, happiness, disbelief...guilt.

It happened every time. Every time I reached this line, the guilt would pile onto me, forcing me to carry on through gritted teeth and sometimes even let a tear slip.

_You stopped the pain, but I pushed you away, because of my stupid insecurities, now you're gone, and there's no one to blame but me. _

It was the least to say I wasn't dealing well with the break up.

Demi P.O.V

I hadn't seen him in three days.

He hadn't left his house...maybe even his room.

I had this feeling that when I walked through that door on Friday that something was going to happen...between us.

Selena had been over, comforting me, trying to make me laugh. It didn't work.

We didn't talk about what happened between Nick and me because she knew how hurt I was and she was afraid that I would turn back to my old ways if we talked about him too much.

I wouldn't do that.

Even though Nick's out of my life, I made a promise to him that I would never do it again. And I'm not one to break promises, especially not to Nick.

It had been really hard without Nick.

I woke up on the Saturday expecting to find Nick sleeping next to me, looking like he always did in the mornings...sexy. I waited for his deep, hoarse morning voice to welcome me to another new day; I waited for his lingering morning kiss that always left me dizzy and wanting more. Except I woke to an empty and cold bed. The bed no longer smelt of Nick, it's weird how he slept in this bed for three months and his smell stayed, but as soon as he leaves and doesn't sleep here for three days, it's gone, completely.

I smiled through the pain. I smiled for Dallas, Madison and Selena. I didn't want them to think that I couldn't handle this on my own.

_Well you can't dumbass._

My subconscious is right, I can't handle this on my own, but I have to...for everyone's sake.

Sometimes I would lose control and look out of my window, pushing the curtain slightly so I could see across to Nick's window. I knew what I would see but I just wanted to look, just in case he was there looking for me and hoping I was looking at him back. The curtains were always drawn, just like mine. I secretly wished that Nick would look over to my window when I wasn't looking, but I knew that would never happen.

Being single sucks.

No let me rephrase that, being without Nick sucks.

I didn't just lose my boyfriend in this; I lost my best guy friend.

Joe and Kevin tried to come over last night. I saw them come out of their house and run across the grass to mine. I waited for the doorbell to ring, which it did. I didn't move I just sat there, waiting for them to leave.

I loved those two Jonas boys, but I wanted the other one to come running to my house.

They tried the handle on the door, considering my house was always unlocked but I remembered to lock it, just in case a scenario like this happened.

After five minutes they left, I watched as they recruited back into their house. Joe must have seen the curtain twitch because he didn't follow Kevin straight back into the house. He waited and when I looked at him he smiled slightly and carried on after Kevin. It's like he knew that I didn't want to speak to anyone but Nick, and that his smile was the message to me that he knows how I'm feeling and that I'll come around.

I was desperate to beckon him over and to ask him how Nick was doing, but I chose against it. Not wanting to hear that Nick was fine and out partying.

I opened my eyes as I replayed the scene from last night.

I missed Nick so much. But I knew that we couldn't be together, we were just too...broken for each other.

I had school in half an hour and I was scared. Yeah I know, Demi Lovato scared, whatever.

I'm scared of what will happen if I see him. I'm scared of how he'll react when he sees me. Will he smile one of his biggest smiles, or will he just simply put his head down and pretend that he didn't see me?

That would hurt, like big time.

I'm already heartbroken enough, but that...that would simply kill me.

Three days doesn't seem a lot to many people. But if you spent every second of every minute of every day with this boy, you would miss him so much that it would start to drive you insane. That's what's been happening to me.

I miss him so much, and I'm scared that he doesn't miss me.

I just wish I could tell him how much I miss him, but I can't.

We're over.

I need to get that into my brain.

I need to scratch his engraved name off my heart.

It would be hard, but I have to do it.

Not just for me, but for both of us.


	17. Chapter 17

Demi P.O.V

I hadn't seen Nick all day, which was good I suppose. My heart skipped a beat every time I went round a corner, just in case Nick was standing there at the lockers, he never was.

I was glad that I hadn't seen him but my heart hurt that I hadn't seen him also. I just want to see him; I want to see how he looks. I need to know if the break up's affecting him as much as it is me.

News had spread within the first ten minutes of school that Nick and I had broken up. No one had come up to me and asked though which was strange. Maybe they thought I would have an emotional break down right in front of them or something.

Knowing me, I probably would.

It was last period and the clock could not possibly get any slower. Half an hour left until schools out for another fifteen hours. I drew my attention back to Mrs Fletcher, but nothing she was saying was going in. The words she spoke just went in one ear and out the other. English was my favourite subject and I couldn't even understand a word she was saying, this couldn't be good. I glanced around the room and everyone was nodding and writing down pages of notes. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I turned back to my table and attempted once again to listen to the teacher and get some notes down on my blank piece of lined paper.

The class shuffled their chairs and turned round to the desk behind them discussing something about the book we were reading and analysing. As I pushed on the floor to turn my chair around someone put their hand on my shoulder. Startled I looked up to find Mrs Fletcher waiting on me.

"Demi, can I have a quick word outside?" I nodded standing up from my chair and shrugging my shoulders at Selena's puzzled expression.

She closed the door after we both walked out of the classroom and glanced around the corridor to see if anyone was around. Playing with my fingers, I waited until she looked back over to me and started to speak.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I furrowed my eyebrows, looking back in the classroom through the little glass window on the door.

"You just seem a little bit distracted today."

"Yeah sorry Miss just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" She nudged my arm with her own.

"No not really." I rushed out, eager to get this conversation over with and back into the classroom.

"I heard about you and Nick." She stated softly, smiling sympathetically.

"Miss, don't look at me like that." I shook my head, looking down at the ground.

"Look Demi, I may not be the youngest, greatest teacher ever, but I give good advice, I can help you." I nodded, signalling her to continue. "I know now it seems like a big deal, but in the end he's just another boy in line, blocking your path to your soul mate. You'll look back in ten years and think, why was I ever mulling around crying over him-"

"Miss, he is my soul mate." I sighed pulling at the thread on my shirt.

"Well if you believe he is, then why are you not doing anything about it?" She widened her eyes, peering down at me.

"Because...we're...not good enough for each other."

"Demi I know it, the whole school knows and I'm sure as hell you and Nick both know it, you're good enough for each other."

"Thanks miss; you didn't have to do this."

"I did, I can't have my star student sad now can I? Go freshen up, take as long as you want, okay?"

"Thanks, I won't be too long." I watched as she disappeared back through the door and into the classroom.

I didn't even know I was crying until I looked in the mirror in the toilets.

God she must think I'm a stupid teenager just crying over some boy.

I sniffled a few more times, wiped my eyes with the rough crap they call toilet paper and with one last glance in the mirror, walked out.

What?

Closing my eyes and breathing out through my nose, I opened them. He was still there, why was he still there?

"Demi?"

"Nick?" My throat closed up at the sight of him, he looked normal, unlike me.

"Are you okay?" He pushed off the wall, standing slightly in front of me.

"Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you, you were crying." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't crying Nick, you're mistaken." I stepped back away from him; I couldn't be this close to him. It made my heart flutter in a good way, and that's bad.

"I wasn't mistaken Demi, why were you crying?" He followed my lead and stepped closer towards me so his forearm brushed against mine.

"Why would you care?" I snapped back at him, I needed to be anything but normal with him; I couldn't let him see how much I was hurting.

"Because you're mine." His eyes widened at what he said although he didn't take it back or try and change it into something it wasn't.

"I-I can't do this." I whispered before turning away from Nick and running back towards my class.

Taking in a few deep breaths I returned back to the class, walking in, and silence immediately filled the room.

I sat down ignoring Selena's hand gestures for me to check my phone.

I'm not his, we're not together anymore.

We can't be together anymore; we're not good enough for each other.

I wanted to run back out there and tell him that I was his, tell him that I miss him and that I need him. My heart wanted me too, my mind however made me stay put in my seat, feeling shit.

Nick P.O.V

I cursed under my breath as she ran away.

I hadn't intended on saying that, but she was so close and I loved it. I missed it, I missed her.

She looked good, well apart from the tears that had collected in her gorgeous brown eyes; even then she looked as perfect as ever.

I've given up on trying to forget her. I've given up on trying not to love her. I've given up on ignoring her. I haven't given up on getting her back.

I need her back. She makes me...me.

I know she's hurting because I'm hurting exactly the same.

These three days have been the worst three days of my life and that was all because Demi wasn't with me.

I love her so much and these three days without her has shown me just how much she means to me.

I know she hates me right now because of how we ended, but I thought that it was for the better, when deep down I knew we were perfect for each other.

I hope she forgives me.

She has to forgive me.

The bell rang signalling it was the end of school. Everybody rushed out, dodging me so they didn't knock into me. I jogged back to class, grabbed my bag and followed the pack of tired teens out of the school gates.

There she was. All of her friends were laughing, but she wasn't. She was frowning, staring at the ground, waiting for Selena to finish whatever she was talking about so she could get home.

I knew her well, believe me.

Her head shot up as the thought of someone watching her. She looked straight over to me, her eyes shooting right back down to the ground as she realised I was already looking at her.

I just want her to look at me.

I want her to look at me the way she used to, the way that made my heart stop for just those few seconds.

"Nick you ready to go?" Joe and Kevin pulled up in the car beside me, waiting on my response.

"Yeah, let's go." I looked over at Demi one more time before I climbed into the back of the car.

Pulling out my phone I sent one text. Hopefully she wouldn't ignore it. Hopefully she would text me back.

One word, hopefully.

"I'm going to get her back." I whispered although clearly loud enough that Joe put his foot on the brakes slamming the car forward until it stopped. Kevin and Joe's heads shot around, looking straight at me for answers.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm getting her back, whatever it takes." Joe and Kevin smiled at each other before glaring back at me.

"I still don't understand why you let her go in the first place man." Joe shook his head unclear of why we even broke up.

"I don't even know myself, all I know is that today I realised I need her and she needs me." I sat back in the seat, thinking up ideas that would win her back.

"Well isn't that cute...anyway it's good to have you back, we missed this Nick." Kevin pointed at my chest, before turning around and telling Joe to start the car.

"I missed this me too." This time it was successful, they didn't turn around.

Demi P.O.V

You know when you get that feeling that someone was watching you? Well yeah that's how I feel right now, it's kind of creepy.

Selena was still talking about her new shoes she bought on the weekend, I'd already been told this story three times today and I really didn't want to hear it for a fourth time.

I looked up as I could literally feel whoever eyes these were staring right through me.

I wish I hadn't of looked up.

My eyes fell right to his, his piercing eyes staring right into mine. I looked straight back down to the ground, afraid that I would get hurt even more.

Licking my lips and crossing my fingers I looked up, expecting to find him standing there still, waiting for me. He wasn't, he was gone...again.

My phone vibrated against my leg, sending chills up my spine. I couldn't help but remember how Nick's fingers had the same effect when he trailed them up my thigh.

Stop Demi, he's gone, he's not coming back.

I nearly chucked my phone twenty three feet into the air when I saw whose name was printed across my screen in big, black, bold letters.

From: Nick

To: Demi

Smile.

I debated on replying, I didn't know what Nick meant by sending me this text. I mean I knew that he wanted me to smile but...I don't know.

From: Demi

To: Nick

I can't.

I didn't even lock my phone before it vibrated again, signalling I had a text.

From: Nick

To: Demi

Why?

From: Demi

To: Nick

I just can't Nick.

This time I ignored the vibration that I felt in my hand as soon as I pressed send.

I also ignored the next four vibrations I felt after five minutes had passed.

Why was he acting like this?

We can't be together...even if it's what we both want.

He knows that.

I know that.

It doesn't mean I have to believe it though.


	18. Chapter 18

Demi P.O.V

It had been another miserable week without Nick. He'd been texting me constantly, I either replied with short answers or didn't reply at all. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. I don't even know if we class each other as friends, or mere exes, I don't know.

All I know is that I miss him...a lot.

Selena's given up on trying to make me happy. There's only one person who can and I couldn't risk talking to him.

I hadn't seen Luke all week, I had intended on confronting him on what the hell he talked to Nick about. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone's seen him, or they're hiding it from me just in case I like flip out or something.

"Hey Demi."

"Hi." I smiled weakly at the young junior girl; she was in for a lot in senior year.

Every time I come to my locker I have the amazing flashback of when Nick and I made out for the first time. It puts a smile on my face for a second thinking about why I done it, all too make Emily jealous. It just went from there. The smile soon falls from my face when I begin to think where we are now.

Dozens of kids ran past me, nearly knocking the books that were pushed up against my chest, out of my hands. More juniors and seniors ran past me in a hectic state, running towards whatever was so important. I grabbed onto Sammy's arm, I sat next to her in Chemistry.

"Sammy, what's going on?" I rushed out, letting go of her arm.

"Nick and Luke are having a fight in the courts." My eyes widened, shoving my books into my locker and shutting it, I ran off along with the others.

A fight, what was he doing?

"Move please!" I shouted causing people to turn around; ready to have a go but choosing against it seeing it was me who was behind them. It didn't take long for the crowd to disperse and for me to see Nick's hand gripped around Luke's throat. I studied Nick, checking him all over to see if he was hurt, nothing apart from the slit above his eyebrow. Luke on the other hand looked battered and bruised; I would have felt sympathy for him if he hadn't of lied about the lengths of the friendship we shared.

"Why did you lie Luke?" Nick spat, tightening his grip around Luke's throat until he answered back.

"We're meant to be together. She deserves someone so much better than you." Nick shook his head chuckling slightly, showing a hint of a smile.

"Oh what like you?" He mocked, kneeing him in the stomach. "Because of you Luke, she won't talk to me, all because you had a slight crush and she was mine and you couldn't deal with that. You fucked up what we had because you were jealous, now she hates me." Nick gritted his teeth as Luke punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back slightly against the wired fence only to bounce back and hit Luke right across the cheek, causing the skin to break and blood to flow out.

"But I suppose this is what you wanted all along wasn't it? For her to hate me, so she could go running into your arms right? You know I thought we were friends Luke, I should have learnt that lesson a long time ago...never trust anyone...even your friends. They'll always end up ripping into you and taking the one thing that means the most to you. Am I right Lou?" He turned staring at the side-lines where Louis stood with his arms wrapped securely around Emily. "You've started a little trend off haven't you? First you and Emily, now Luke and Demi, well thanks a lot. You're the greatest best friend I could have ever asked for." He shoved Luke to the ground and pushed his way through the crowd, knocking shoulders with Louis and making him fall into the metal fencing surrounding the courts.

I didn't even hesitate to run after him. He needed to know that I feel the same; he needs to know how much I love and miss him. This was my chance to make everything better...to make it normal again.

I followed in the footsteps of Nick, chasing his movements from the courts to the side building. He slowed down and rested his forehead against the wall. Was he crying? As I neared the wall I noticed that he was indeed crying and that his face was red from anger and sadness. This was killing me seeing him like this. Maybe he wasn't doing so well after all.

"Nick?" He jumped back from the wall wiping his eyes immediately, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Yeah." He coughed, trying to get rid of the blocked tears in his throat.

"I don't hate you...for the record." I stated moving forwards, closing the gap between us.

"You don't?"

"Why would I hate you?" I reasoned, stepping even closer towards his heaving chest.

"Because I hurt you...I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah sure you hurt me...but I hurt you too." I breathed softly; my heart beat sped up as I closed the gap even more.

"So how have you been this past week?" He changed the subject completely, typical Nick, but I wasn't finished yet.

"To be honest with you I've been a mess." I admitted for the first time to anyone. It wasn't easy speaking to people about this, but with Nick it was...easy.

"You have?" His face twitched as his smile appeared for a matter of seconds.

"Hmm, how has your week been?"

"Worst week of my life."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't at my side."

"Nick I was never your slave." I chuckled, trying to ease the serious tension surrounding us.

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant we weren't us because you hated me."

"I don't hate you remember...it's the complete opposite actually." I grabbed his hand. My own melted into his at the sudden reunion. Even a simple touch sent my body alight with love and adoration for this one boy right in front of me.

"I missed you so much." He tightened his grip on my hand and gently guided me backwards so my back was against the wall. He hesitated and froze up when his face was millimetres away from mine. I couldn't take this any longer; I was going to have to make the first move.

Wrapping my hands around his neck, I pushed on his head slightly so his lips finally fell onto mine. The feeling was indescribable. His lips moved against mine like the way they used to, perfect and in rhythm with my own. He groaned as I brought my teeth down onto his lower lip, breaking the fresh skin and surely releasing tiny droplets of blood.

Nicks hand trailed down my back slowly as if he was afraid of over stepping his boundaries. I moaned loud enough so he got that he was nowhere near stepping over his boundaries. Finally his hand rested on my ass, pushing me into him even more. His other hand joined my ass where his right hand was already placed; they connected as one and pushed against my ass, forcing me off the ground and into Nick's arms. I wrapped my legs around Nick's waist and fell back against the wall, although this time bringing Nick with me. Nick pressed himself even further into me, showing me how much he had missed me, and boy was it a lot.

I ground my hips against his, matching his thrusts. Pulling on his hair, he fell into me, his chest touching mine.

"I love you and I'm sorry." He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too...and I'm sorry." I chuckled, twirling a curl at the back of his head around my finger.

"So what does this mean? I mean where does this put us?"

"Well I wanna be with you Nick...I want it more than anything in the world right now. What about you?" I smiled, resting into Nick's chest.

"You know, you took the words right out of my mouth." He rubbed my back; my body had never felt so at ease.

"So I can call you my boyfriend again?" I felt his chest move up and down as he chuckled slightly.

"As long as I can call you my girlfriend again."

"I've been waiting a week and a half to hear those words come out of your mouth." I sighed, scratching at his clothed chest.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"Stop apologising Nick, it wasn't just your fault...it was a mutual decision to break up, it was my fault as well."

"You know you were wrong."

"Wrong, about what?" My head shot up from his chest, his eyes glancing down to meet my mine. I only just realised my legs were still wrapped around his waist, although none of us made a move to change that.

"You said after we broke up that we both have problems and we thought that we could fix each other."

"And, what's wrong about that?" I smirked as his eyes narrowed down at me.

"You fix me...when I'm with you, my problems don't feel like problems because the only thing I care about is...you."

"Wanna hear a secret?" He nodded his head, eager to know the secret I was going to share with him seconds from now. "You fix me Nick, I don't how and I don't know why, but you do."

"So why did you say it if you didn't believe it yourself?" Nick's hands fidgeted behind my back, before going back to their original spot...on my ass.

"I said it because I needed to believe what I was saying. I knew you could fix me, and I knew I could fix you, but you were about to throw this relationship away without a fight. I had to say something that seemed realistic, something that would hopefully make you realise that I was what you wanted...I wanted you to fight for me, but you didn't." A single tear rolled down my face, it wasn't long before the soft, smooth pads of Nick's thumbs swiped across my face, removing any sign of my tears.

"I wanted to fight for you, I did. But you deserve someone so much better than me."

"If I did, then why am I here now? Why are we giving us a second chance? If I deserve someone so much better than you, then why am I not with that one person now?"

"I don't know." He sighed. I moved my hands from his neck to his head of curls, running my fingers through them, letting my fingers remind themselves and reminisce of what they've been missing.

"Well I do. I'm with the only person who I deserve and that's you. Whether you like it or not, you're mine and I'm yours."

"You are mine, and you always will be." My heart pounded in my chest, at his words. Not caring if he could feel it against his own chest, because I now had him back. Maybe we needed this break to realise how true our feelings were for each other. I'm happier now than I have ever been, and I'm sure Nick feels the same.

"So you wanna skip and go back to mine?" I didn't mean it in the way Nick interpreted it. It must have upset him because his face fell and he looked almost sad. Opening my mouth to speak I was silenced by his hoarse voice.

"We can go back to yours but I don't want to have sex with you." He waited on my reaction; I surprised myself with the calm tone that came out of my mouth. You would have thought that hearing those words would break my heart, but somehow I knew he didn't mean it in the way I thought he did. There has to be an explanation.

"What do you mean?" I tried to hide the hurt in my voice but Nick caught on and shook his head, rubbing my back.

"Not like that, I mean I want to sleep with you I do, but I just want to wait a while." He bit his lip nervous. Nick was never nervous, what had happened to this boy these past two weeks.

"And why do you want to wait a while?" I let out a small smile, knowing that he would be fretting if I didn't show him I wasn't angry or pissed at him.

"I don't want you to think that I've just missed you sexually...I've missed you in every way possible and I don't want you to think that I was only in it for the sex." I laughed louder than I should have, causing Nick to furrow his eyebrows down at me.

"Nick baby, if you were only in it for the sex, you would have gone a long time ago. I was in rehab for three months, you didn't get any then. I would never even think about you only being with me for the sex." I moved my hand from the back of his neck and up to his face, scratching my nails around the area below his sideburns.

"You are so amazing." His face rose into a grin and his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked puzzled, looking behind my shoulders, seeing if someone was there.

"You didn't blush, I just gave you a compliment and you didn't blush!" He laughed, staring down at me, grinning like a little kid after being given candy.

"I just missed your compliments, that's all." I said boldly, looking straight up into his gleaming eyes.

"You won't have to miss them anymore baby. You'll be blushing all the way home."

"I can stay here if I want to; I could let you go home alone." My arms snaked back around his body so I could cross my arms in front of his torso.

"Fine, no compliments...maybe."

"Nickkk." I whined. However much I hated it, it was true I had missed Nick's compliments and his stubbornness.

"You're my girlfriend, I am going to compliment you whenever I like." I smiled my big toothy grin as he called me his girlfriend again.

"I'm so happy Nick."

"Me too Demi. I don't know why I ever let you go."

"And I don't know why I let you go either." I chuckled, pecking his lips.

"I've missed this so much."

"That must have been like the fifth time you've said that now." I smirked, positioning my lips millimetres way from his. Breathing onto his lips, I teased him.

"I have to keep saying it because I can't believe I have you back." As he spoke, his lips touched mine for mere seconds, igniting the fuse that has been waiting for him for the past two weeks.

No one's P.O.V

Selena and Joe rounded the corner in search of Nick and Demi. Selena had frantically chased after Demi as soon as she ran past her. Nick looked angry and Selena didn't want her best friend too get hurt or even more heartbroken than she already was.

They both stopped running as they noticed the sight in front of them. Nick and Demi were in close quarters and their lips were tangled together in a passionate embrace. Joe smiled and pulled Selena into his side, rubbing her hip.

"You know, I think they'll be just fine." Joe whispered causing a small giggle to escape Selena's lips.

They both watched on for a few more seconds before they turned, leaving the loved up couple to catch up on their two weeks spent apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick P.O.V

"What film do you want to watch baby?" I could hear her in the kitchen, rummaging for snacks and beverages.

"Anything without superheroes in." Looking down at my hands and seeing all five DVD's were in fact about superheroes made me laugh slightly. Sliding them all back into their original places on the shelf, I pulled out Demi's favourite film and slid it into the DVD player.

I stood up from the floor and collapsed onto the sofa, waiting for Demi to arrive with the snacks. Nothing had changed since I'd left two weeks ago; the paintings were still on the same part of the wall, the family pictures had not been hidden away or put face down so nobody could see the contents of the picture.

Demi stumbled in moments later, nearly spilling the drinks and falling over in the process. I got to my feet quickly and grabbed her hips, steadying her so she didn't fall and hurt herself or ruin the white carpet that surrounded the floor.

"You're so clumsy." I chuckled, taking the tray of snacks and drinks out of her hands and resting them on the table, where they were safely out of reach if she was to somehow fall.

"Shut up." She hit my chest, pulling me down onto the sofa and snuggled into my side. "What film are we watching?" Her voice came out as a mere whisper, leaning my head down towards her mouth so I could hear her a little clearer.

"Your favourite." I clicked play on the remote, the titles and actors names shot across the screen. Her face shone as she recognised the theme music and the names of the two actors who were playing the main characters.

"Dear John...I can't believe you remembered."

"We only broke up for two weeks; I couldn't get you out of my head. This was the easiest thing to remember." I leant down slightly, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Thank you Nick." I didn't think I needed to say anymore as the opening scene started to play and her eyes were already glued to the television.

The credits ran down the screen as the music began to play in the background. I heard Demi sniffle lightly as she dug her face even more into my shirt than it already was.

"Hey stop crying, it's only a movie." I jested, poking her ribs with my fingers.

"Yeah but it's still sad."

"Come here." I pulled her onto my lap; she grabbed onto the hem of my shirt and buried her face into my chest once again.

We sat like this for at least ten minutes before Demi started to fidget. I rubbed up and down her back, her shirt rose up slightly as my fingers brushed against the rim of her shirt.

"You okay baby?"

"Hmm, I am now." I felt her tight grip on my shirt loosen slightly.

The next thing that happened, I was not expecting.

She stretched her neck out merely and pressed her lips to my neck. The softness trailed up and down my neck, tasting the scent that naturally clung to my body. I closed my eyes taking in every feeling I was lucky to have at this moment. Her arms moved up past my torso and rested behind my neck, each hand locking with each other. She bit harshly beneath my earlobe, causing the passion that had been hidden away deep inside for two weeks, to come rushing out and to pulsate around my body. My hands moved down to her ass, squeezing it lightly. She stopped kissing my neck, although still hovered near my face. She turned her face to the left and connected her lips with mine, continuing the wild and passionate kisses we shared earlier.

My hands bunched the back of her shirt up, revealing the skin on her tanned back. I ran my fingers up and down her back, leaving a trail of goose bumps in my wake. Her tongue danced with mine, swiping at the side of my mouth. I groaned, pushing on her bare back so she was now even closer, her chest up against mine.

"What happened to taking things slowly?" She pulled her lips off mine and positioned them millimetres away from mine.

"We're just making out baby." I chuckled, catching my breath back.

"We both know where it'll lead to though, don't we?" She kinked her right eyebrow, staring down at me.

"Fine, you caught me. Yes of course I want this to go further." I sighed, licking my lips.

"And why's that?" She grinned, biting her lip. Why did she have to do that?

"Because I've missed all of this." I ran my hands down her sides, down her hips and rested them on her ass.

"You know if you would have said this before, we'd already be upstairs." She whispered, pecking my lips and sinking her teeth into my lower one.

"You're driving me crazy." I muttered against her lips, the vibrations from my mouth sent shivers down my spine.

"Hmm, good." She chuckled; her breath touched my lips making them tingle with desire and lust.

"Demi, what the hell is going on?" She pushed herself off my lap realising whose voice that belonged too.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She stuttered out, pulling on her shirt and straightening out the creases that had formed during the film.

"I came to see how you were doing, not who you were doing." He growled, pointing over at me.

I felt physically sick. This man was selfish, ungrateful and heartless, he was completely oblivious to the amazing daughter he had standing right in front of him.

"Dad, I'm sorry you had to see-"

"Don't apologise because I don't care." He silenced her with his harsh tone. "Why are you in my house?" He narrowed his eyes at me, ignoring Demi's shocked face.

"Because I'm your daughter's boyfriend." I hissed back, not backing down without a fight.

"Do you not remember what we talked about?" He snapped, pushing past Demi and nearly knocking her over.

"Be careful, you nearly knocked her over." I stood up just as he reached the couch.

"I don't care." He sneered, walking even closer towards me.

"Well you should, she's your daughter for fuck sake." I spat, clenching my fists, trying to get rid of the anger that pulsated through my body.

"Watch your mouth boy, this is my house remember." He pushed at my chest, making me stumble into the cabinet that stood behind me.

"Dad stop please." Demi begged, stepping towards us timidly.

"Don't fucking move." He swung his hand around which came into contact with Demi's cheek, sending her falling to the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I pushed him back, punching at his chest.

"She's my daughter; I can do whatever the fuck I want." His fist rose and punched me square in the face, knocking my head to the right. I felt the blood trickle down my face and shortly I tasted that horrible metallic taste in my mouth.

Demi shuffled over to the couch, hiding behind it from this monster. The right side of her face, where he had slapped her, was all red and a single scratch was visible just below her eye.

His fist rose once again although this time I blocked it with my left hand while my other hand came up and hit him in the side of the face. He collapsed to the ground holding his face and catching the blood that poured out of his probably broken nose.

"I could get you done for assault you little cunt." He growled, standing up from the ground hazily.

"I could get you done for abuse, now leave or I'll call the fucking cops." I squared up to him, edging him closer and closer to the front door.

"I'll be back...this is my house remember." He snarled before opening the door, walking out and slamming it, leaving the house to shake lightly.

I watched as his heap of crap car reversed out of the driveway and sped off down the street. The floorboards creaked behind me as well as the table screeching where someone had put their weight on it. Turning, I spotted Demi struggling to stand up on her own.

"Baby are you okay?" I rushed over, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Nick I think you should go." She stuttered out, limping towards the stairs with my arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Demi I'm not leaving...I just got you back, I'm not losing you again." I whimpered, helping Demi up the first step.

"Nick you don't understand." She sighed, wiping her eyes with her index finger, catching the tears before they hit the floor.

"I do understand...I won't let him hurt you ever again." I gripped her hand, bringing her up the last few steps before we entered her room.

"Nick it's not what you think." She sobbed as I helped her into her bed and wrapped her in the comforter.

"Demi, you need to rest. We'll talk about it soon, okay?" She nodded, lowering her head into the pillow, blocking my view of her flawless face.

She winced as her inflamed cheek touched the pillow.

"Does it hurt?" I clenched my jaw, remembering the way he talked to her and what he did to her.

"Yeah." I moved closer to her on the bed and brought my hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly with the tips of my fingers.

"Does anything else hurt?" I swallowed painfully knowing she was in pain all over, if not physically, emotionally.

"My leg, I hit it when I fell to the ground." She whispered, nodding down at her leg.

I lifted the comforter up and studied her clothed leg for mere seconds. My hands went to the waistband of her leggings, tugging on them lightly until they were pooled around at her ankles. I breathed heavily at the sight before me. Her leg was red and a bruise was already starting to form, it would definitely hurt in the morning.

"Is it broken?"

"No, just bruised." I ran my fingers over her thigh, careful not to put too much pressure on the bruise. I kissed her thigh once, my lips softly grazing the pained area on her upper thigh. "I'm sorry he did this to you baby, it's my fault I angered him, I'm so sorry." I moved away from her thigh and stood up, stepping away from the bed.

"Nick-"

"You rest; I'm just going to get you some aspirin for your leg." I nodded, turning to leave.

"Nick, come back here and get in this bed, that's all I need." She tried to push herself up from the bed but failed as she fell back onto the mattress.

She glared until I gave in and made my way over to the bed, climbing into the warm, occupied surroundings and laying as close to Demi as possible. Clearly this wasn't close enough as she lifted my arm up and carefully slotted her petite body into the gap beneath my arm.

I could feel her playing with my shirt, occasionally her fingers would scratch against the thin material, catching the bare skin that hid beneath it.

"Nick." She whispered her voice hoarse from where she hasn't spoken in so long.

"Hmm." I moved my head closer to her face so I could hear her easier.

"What did you and my dad talk about before today?"

"Nothing important."

"Nick, tell me." She pushed off of my chest and sat back onto the balls of her feet, staring right through me.

"It's in the past, okay, just leave it." I hissed, moving off the bed and running my hands through my curls.

"Nick I have the right to know." She argued back, following in my movements and getting up from the bed.

"Demi...I can't." I stepped back, my legs crashed into the small storage unit that stood next to Demi's bed.

"Why?"

"Because it'll hurt you." I sighed, resting my hands on my thighs.

"Nick, please." She walked closer towards me, hurt evident in her eyes already.

"If I tell you, will you promise to still love me...no matter what?" I shook the horrible images from my mind of Demi breaking up with me...again and focused on what was happening right now.

"I promise...there's no way I'll ever stop loving you." She rested her hand on my cheek and stroked lightly, urging me on.

"When you were in rehab your dad and I were together a lot. We decided to put our disagreements away and focus on the one thing we both agreed on...getting you better. It worked well; we would chat occasionally about school and basketball. One day I came back to the house to get you your favourite shirt, remember?" I stopped, breathing a little heavier and faster, trying to get more oxygen into my lungs.

"Nick calm down...yes I remember." She nodded, gripping onto my hand.

"I went to your room and got the shirt, but I could hear someone in the kitchen. He must have just arrived because no one was in the house when I got there. I went down the stairs to say hi, but he was on the phone to someone. He seemed pretty stressed but was smiling, like it was a good stress. I remember he hung up the phone and went out the front door without seeing me. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I followed his footsteps and looked out the window." I shook my head, biting my lip.

"What did you see Nick?" She pondered, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand.

"He was in the car with another woman who I recognised." I whispered, bowing my head down to the ground.

"A woman? Where do you recognise her from?"

"I know it was her, I saw her every day for two years, her face stayed in my brain."

"Who was it Nick?"

"Emily's mom."

"Emily as in your ex Emily?" She furrowed her eyebrows, licking her lips. "I thought she had a husband?"

"Dem...there's a lot more."

"So what she's cheating on her husband with him? Just like her daughter." She shook her head with disgust.

"Not exactly...he is her husband; they've been married for nine years." Demi's hand dropped from mine, her face crumpling up as tears formed.

"But my mom's only been dead ten...how could he have been married to someone else for nine years? He was with mom." She whimpered, I went to link my fingers with hers but she pulled her hand away. "Carry on."

"Demi-"

"Nick just carry on."

"I don't know why it affected me but it did. When he came to the centre the next day I questioned him on it and he got really angry. I didn't know that they were married then until I heard him speaking to a nurse another day."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"What else is there?" She was being incredibly strong and fighting off the tears well for a recently broken young girl.

"I dug deeper and I'm not proud of what I did...but I followed him home one day from the centre. I expected a three hour journey like he says he has to take every day to get here...well he was lying. It was a fifteen minute journey and it was 10 blocks away from our school."

"What he lives here?"

"Yes. Anyway I thought at first he was meeting a friend but he wasn't. Emily's mom came out and kissed him and then..."

"What Nick."

"Emily came out and greeted him."

"What's so bad about that?"

"She called him dad."


	20. Chapter 20

Demi P.O.V

*Reminder*

_"She called him dad."_

"She what?" I whispered, feeling all the blood rush to my head as I fell forwards into Nick's hard chest, before his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me back up onto my feet.

"I'm sorry baby." I breathed in through my nose and steadied myself, still holding onto Nick's arm for support.

"Did he find out you followed him home?"

"No I told him."

"What happened?"

"I told him that I knew about his affair and his other family." He led me over to the bed, caressing my back as he slid me into the covers.

"Did he deny it?" I watched as he chose against getting in the bed with me but sat on the edge, near to my face.

"No, I had too much evidence and he knew that."

"So what did he do?"

"Nothing really." I shut my eyes, shaking my head. He will never learn.

"Nick and the truth?"

"That is the truth." I widened my eyes and my hands shot my mouth as I realised what he'd done.

"He hurt you didn't he?" I swallowed, remembering the day Nick came to the centre with a cut lip and black eye.

"No-"

"Nick stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying-"

"He was the one who gave you a black eye wasn't he? You said it was an incident in a game, why did you lie to me?" I whimpered, grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards so he fell on top of me.

"He-"

"Nick stop...please why did you lie to me?"

"B-because he threatened me." Nick tried to get up from the bed, but I tightened my hold around his waist to stop him from moving.

"W-what did he say?"

"He said that if I ever go near you again or if I tell you what I know he'll...make sure I never play basketball again."

"W-when did this happen?"

"The night before you were discharged."

"That's why you flipped out when I told you he'd came back wasn't it?"

"I didn't want him near you Demi...especially not now. Not after what he did to you." He stroked my cheek which was now back to the normal colour of my skin, but still hurt like a bitch.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Because you already had so much going on...I didn't want to burden you with anything else." I sat there for what felt like seconds, although it was minutes. I felt Nick fidget and moments later he was stood next to the bed, pulling his shoes on.

"Nick?"

"I'm sorry... I know you hate me right now, and I know that I've ruined your life but it was all for you. I know now that I've lost you completely...that there's no way of getting you back...but I needed you too know." He rushed out, giving me one last look before walking out of my door.

What was his deal today?

I laughed and rolled my eyes, chasing Nick out of my bedroom door and catching him just before he opened my front door. A shooting pain ran up my thigh but I ignored it by gritting my teeth and coming to a stop just before meeting Nick.

I crashed my lips onto his, forcing my tongue into his open mouth from the shock of being kissed like this. Pulling away before I got distracted from my original goal, I stepped into him, closing the gap that formed between us.

"Nick...I've just got you back, I'm not letting you go again. You don't need to be sorry; you certainly haven't ruined my life. Because of you I can now finally see how much of an ass my dad is...you did nothing wrong, you did everything right and I love you for that."

"I'm so glad you said that." He pecked my lips and let his linger there for mere seconds before grabbing my hips and bringing me into his embrace.

"Does she know?"

"What Emily?" I nodded. "No she doesn't know."

"That explains why mom and dad were never married."

"Hmm."

"So he had an affair with mom?"

"No he had an affair with Frankie and I'm guessing she has no idea about it now."

"And Emily is his daughter?"

"A hundred per cent."

"Emily's my sister...your ex; the girl who I hate the most in the world is my sister?"

"Yeah." I cursed more than I've ever done in my life, not caring if anyone heard me because the girl who I wished was dead...is my sister.

"Can I tell Dallas?"

"Tell anyone...I don't care, but don't tell Emily just yet, I have a plan."


	21. Chapter 21

Demi P.O.V

"He what?" I moved my head back slightly; Dallas was scary when she was angry.

"He has a wife and an eighteen year old kid who I hate."

"He married this woman five months after mom died...wait he had a kid with this woman and she's eighteen? Are you older?"

"Yeah by like three months-"

"Three months? He just had a child with mom and he slept with another woman and had a child? I knew there was something going on with his daily business trips." Dallas hissed, slapping her hand down on the table.

"Dallas calm down...Maddie will hear."

"How do you know about this?" Dallas whispered, calming herself down.

"Nick overheard a conversation at the house, dad thought nobody was there and Nick watched him leave the house and that's when he saw dad with Emily's mom and it all went from there really." I rushed out, looking around the room for Nick.

"So dad's been lying to us this whole time?"

"Basically yeah."

"H-how has he been getting away with all of this?"

"He's a sneaky bastard...I don't know how he can fund us, Emily and her mom-"

"Dem, that's the least of our worries...eleven years? He's been married to her for eleven years and we had no idea about it...I just don't understand how and why?" Dallas sunk back into her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her two index fingers.

"Neither do I Dal, the only way we can find out is if we ask him."

"Well what are we waiting for let's confront 'dad'." She perked up slightly, pressing her lips together.

"Dal, we can't, Nick and I have a plan, but it might get nasty."

"What happened to your face?" Dallas moved forwards, studying my poorly covered up scratch.

"I fell onto...the floor...and err hit my face on a...cabinet." I stuttered out, looking anywhere but Dallas' curious eyes.

"He hit you again didn't he?" She asked through gritted teeth, running her fingers over my cheek.

"Yes, but it's fine...Nick sorted it out." I rolled my eyes, ducking under Dallas' arm and standing up from the stool in the kitchen.

"He can't get away with this Dem." She followed suit and stood up, brushing the crumbs from the cakes we endeavoured minutes ago off her dress.

"And he's not going to Dal, trust me." I wrapped my hand around her wrist, putting her wandering mind at ease.

"What happens if this plan you have doesn't work?"

"It will, believe me." I nodded, walking out the back door of Dallas' house and into the garden, joining Nick and Maddie.

"Everything okay, how did she take it?" He pulled me into his side, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Better than expected actually." I smiled up at him, rubbing my face into his shirt clad chest, never feeling so at ease and...safe.

"Wanna go swimming in the pool?" He bumped his hips with mine, making me stumble lightly.

"I have no bikini."

"But you have a bra and panties on right?" He winked, pulling off his jeans and shirt before running and jumping into the pool where Maddie was comfortably sat in her inflatable ring.

As he came to the surface I jumped in, landing millimetres away from him, making a smaller splash than he did.

"Nick, you got me wet." Maddie moaned crossing her arms.

"Sorry Maddie." He pecked her cheek, silencing her and causing her to blush.

I swam up behind him and jumped onto his back, angling my lips to his ear.

"Looks like she's not the only Lovato girl you've got wet." I bit his ear and wrapped my legs around his waist from the back.

"If words could kill Lovato, I'd be dead." He muttered, grabbing onto my thighs and swinging me around so I was now face to face with the man I loved.

"Keep it safe baby...there's a minor around." I whispered, pecking his lips and biting down onto his lower one.

"You are such a tease." He moaned, his big hands wrapping around my petite waist and steadying me.

"Demi!" I turned my head and saw a very frantic Dallas, waving her hands around in the air, making crosses with her arms and wagging her finger from right to left.

"I'm guessing she wants us to stop." I whispered, pressing my lips to his, using my tongue to seduce him even more, I licked across his bottom lip, making his body shiver beneath me.

I pulled away and unwrapped myself from Nick's embrace. Waiting until his eyes turned back from a shade of black lust to his normal heart stopping brown.

"That should be illegal." He swam over to me, rested his neck on the side of the pool and stared lovingly into my dilated pupils.

It was silent for mere seconds before he spoke again.

"Demi what would you say to staying at mine for a couple of nights?" He squinted his eyes as the sun poured through from behind the house.

"Why would we be staying at yours when I have a free house?"

"Your dad said he'd be back...I don't know what he could possibly do next."

"Nick-"

"Demi please, this is the only thing I can do to protect you...let me do it."

"Okay, we're staying at yours for three nights, then we go back to mine...I'm not going to live in fear of him...not when you're by my side." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, relishing in the feel of his hands gliding through my damp hair.

I knew that if I was with Nick I would be safe...no matter what challenges come up, we can fight them off together.

I may have been scared of my dad in the past but not anymore.

As long as I have Nick, I'll be fine...we'll both be fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick P.O.V

Monday morning came around quick. It was Friday night and we were at Dallas', three days passed in a blink of an eye, before I knew it, school was the next challenge. Demi had now gone back to her house, I would be staying with her, but it just felt a lot safer when Demi was with me in my house, away from that monster.

I still hadn't told her of my plan to get him back. She had been constantly complaining and moaning, stating that she needed to know. She would have to wait a while longer because I needed to make sure everything was in shape and she was way out of harms reach.

"Nick mate." Callum clicked his fingers in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my chain of thought.

"What?" I snapped back, wiping my sweaty palms on my jean clad thighs.

"End of lesson, sorry for wanting you too know." He shook his head and stormed past me, bashing into the small tables that filled the room.

I placed my feet on the ground, pushed backwards so the chair came out from under the desk, and ran after Callum. The least I needed was losing my best friend because of everything that was going on in my head.

"Cal." I grabbed his arm, breathing heavily from my quick sprint from the classroom to the lockers.

"What?" He still didn't turn to face me, although he didn't make a move to run.

"I'm sorry okay, I've just got a lot of things going on at the moment and I took out my frustration on you." I felt his body relax under my hand, pulling it away as he turned to face me with a sympathetic smile covering his face.

"What's been going on, you can tell me you know...we are best friends."

"It's just stuff with Demi." I looked away, wanting this conversation to end now.

"Oh I get it." He nodded his head, looking down at the ground.

"You do?" I asked confused, unless Demi had told everyone what was going on at home.

"Yeah, I don't blame her though man. You've just got back together, she's not going to sleep with you straightaway, give her some credit." He patted my arm, looking over my shoulder.

I didn't know what came over me. I had intended on telling him the truth because like he said, we're best friends but he seemed so caught up in his own business that I didn't want to burden him with my problems.

I know that's what best friends are for, but it just didn't feel fair to do that to him.

"Yeah I guess so." I closed my eyes, ignoring the guilt that had already spread across my body. Who knew lying to your best friend would make you feel this bad.

"Right I've gotta go, Lucy's over there."

"See you later man." I patted his back as he strolled past me to greet Lucy with a kiss.

I turned away from Callum and Lucy because I couldn't look at him now knowing that I had just lied straight to his face.

Shaking my head and looking at the ground, I bashed into someone with a hard chest, softer than mine, but still hard.

"Woah watch where you're going-"My head shot up at the sound of his voice, anger pulsated through me again as I watched his face turn up into a cocky smirk.

"Watch it Luke or it'll be round two." He smirked even bigger like he was relishing in how he got me so angry and agitated.

"What like me and Demi were going at last night?"

"Watch it, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." I gripped his arm, smashing him into the lockers. This seemed to be happening a lot lately with Luke.

"Ex-girlfriend actually buddy." He tapped my chest, making me even more frustrated than I already was.

"Oh you don't know?"

"Know what?" Before I could answer I felt someone pull on my arm, tugging me away from Luke. I knew that grip and I wasn't going to let her let go.

"Instead of telling him, why don't we show him?" She whispered, interlocking her fingers with mine and guiding me to the set of lockers centimetres away from Luke and pushing me against them. She gave Luke one last glance, winked and pressed her lips to mine, catching my bottom lip with her two front teeth sending passion to shoot around my whole body.

My hands slid down to her ass, resting them there I squeezed, causing Demi to push herself even further into me.

"God, I want you so bad." I pulled away before things could get too explicit for the school corridor.

"What here?" She smirked, moving her head to the right so she could look at all of the kids who had crowded around the confrontation with Luke minutes before. He was still stood against the lockers, looking between the two of us, trying to get his head around our situation.

"I would take you anywhere...but not when there's dozens of people watching." I whispered, pushing on the small of her back, and moving out of the way so she was now pressed up against the lockers, trapped by my hands that rested either side of her face.

"We haven't had sex in three weeks...you saying that does not help at all." She whined, wrapping her hand in my shirt and bringing my chest into contact with hers.

"Is someone how do I put this...sexually frustrated?" I teased, rubbing my hands over her hips, my fingers nearing the waistband of her shorts.

"Sexually frustrated is putting it mildly." She whispered, biting her lip and smirking as my fingers scratched against the bare skin on her hipbone where her shirt had risen up.

"Nothing to see here guys." I turned, growing impatient with the crowds eyes on Demi and I. No one reacted; they just stood there, gawping at us, not moving a muscle. "Go!" I shouted, causing them all to flinch and run off down the corridor leaving Demi and I alone with Luke who was still frozen to the spot. "That means you as well Luke." I glared at him until he shook his head focusing on Demi and I again.

"So you're back together again?" He furrowed his eyebrows and rested his arm against the locker, supporting his body.

"Clearly, I don't just make out with random girls in the corridor do I?" I rolled my eyes and felt Demi tighten beneath me.

"You better not." She whispered, running her hands across my back. She knew that was my weakness, she knew what it did to me.

"Dem stop." I hissed backing away from her; only she stepped forward too, mimicking my movements.

"I thought you liked this Nick?" She fake pouted with an evil glint in her eyes as she trailed her hands lower and lower.

I closed my eyes, wishing Luke was not here and that we were at home in her bedroom.

"Right that's it, we're going." Grabbing onto Demi's hand, I pulled her away from Luke and the lockers and swiftly walked down the corridor.

Knowing we could get caught if we tried to get to my car, I tugged her small body into the nearest store closet and positioned a small storage unit behind the door, stopping anyone from getting in.

"Nick-"

"No time for talk." I silenced her, pressing my lips hurriedly onto her soft, moist ones, tasting immediately the strawberry lip balm she always used. Moaning as my tongue traced along her bottom lip, waiting for entrance to her luscious mouth which she happily gave. Her tongue instantly battled with mine for control, only to ease up and succumb to my dominance and let me take full control of where this was going.

My hands bunched at the material of her skirt, thankful that she wasn't wearing jeans or this would have been a lot harder to master.

"Nick wait, we can't do this here...in school." She pulled away, resting her back against the wall. Moving forwards until my chest was pressed against hers and her thighs touching mine, I wrapped my hands around the tops of her thighs and hoisted her up, pushing her into the wall softly.

"Demi, I haven't touched you in three weeks, you can't put that show on out there and not expect me to do something about it." I whispered, looking deeply into her eyes while my hand moved further around the front of her thigh, nearing her crotch.

"I know baby, but can't we wait until after school? I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing it in a storage closet?" She stated, rubbing at the side of my face, careful not to apply too much pressure to the shaving cut just below my sideburns.

"I never said we would be having sex, that's just...you wouldn't be able to handle it, you're a screamer." I winked, wrapping my hands around her natural curls.

"What would we do?" She whispered, it sounded so innocent but so seductive, her tone of voice definitely made the bulge in my jeans bigger, and the area of jeans tighter and more constrained.

"Anything baby." I hushed; my hand went up her skirt, pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her wetness.

"Oh g-god." She stuttered at the sudden, unexpected contact and thrust her hips into my hand.

"You're so wet baby, did I get you wet?" I growled, moving my neck towards her ear and biting down on her earlobe, causing a loud moan to escape her parted lips. "Baby, you have to be quiet or someone will hear you." I scolded jokingly, tapping her ass with my free hand.

"Nick...m-more." She whispered ever so painfully, I knew she wanted to moan her loudest and scream but she couldn't or we'd get caught.

I nodded to her commands and slipped another finger into her, curling them forwards so it hit her g-spot.

"F-fuck...right t-there." She moved her head back, resting it on the wall and clamped her teeth down onto her bottom lip, trying to silence the moans that had built up.

Pressing my lips to her neck, she froze up, her hands clenched on the skin of my shoulders. She was nearing her orgasm; it would only be seconds away now.

"N-nick...I'm so c-close."

"I know baby." Moving my fingers in and out of her, quicker and faster, her face scrunched up as her walls tightened around my fingers.

Her chest heaved up and down, showing me how worked up she had been...how worked up I had got her.

"Ohh." Her body slumped and fell against mine, her head resting in the crook of her neck as she tried to even out her breathing rate once again.

I pulled my fingers out of her, already missing the feel of her and let her panties spring back over to cover her area. Her skirt had risen up so it was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, pulling it down so it was respectable for school and wouldn't have all the boys drooling over her long, tanned legs.

"You okay baby?" Her head nodded against my neck, her breathing still loud and fast, although slowing down slightly.

"That was something." She chuckled, pulling her face away from my neck and resting her forehead against mine.

"Hmm, definitely something." I agreed, wiping the small amount of sweat that had formed on her forehead with my finger.

"I didn't realise how much I'd missed that." She smiled her big, wide toothy grin at me, showing all her perfectly straight and white teeth.

"We better get to class, they'll wonder where we are." I was silenced by her finger stopping right in front of my lips, causing my lips to freeze up.

"We're already twenty minutes late...they'll know that something happened...besides it's too late to go back now." She grinned evilly, dropping to her knees.

"Demi, what are you doing?" I whispered, slightly excited but nervous.

"Returning the favour." She winked up at me before making short work of the belt of my jeans.

Feeling the breeze against my crotch made me realise my jeans and boxers were pooled at my feet and Demi's mouth was moving extremely close to my dick.

I went to argue about getting back to class, but as soon as her warm, moist mouth closed over my dick and her teeth grazed against my whole length, I was gone.

Getting frisky in the storage closet is something new.


	23. Chapter 23

Nick P.O.V

It had been a week since Demi and I's encounter in the storage closet and since then we haven't been more sexually connected than ever. Whenever a free moment would pass up we would be together, whether it'd be messing around at school or sleeping together at the house.

We both made it clear to each other that we weren't comfortable about having sex in school because one, that's wrong and weird, and two like I said before Demi's a screamer and she wouldn't be able to hold it in. So in school it's the bare minimum, making out, touching each other, you get my drift.

We hadn't been caught yet, which was something we were both happy about.

I hadn't slept well last night, and it wasn't because of Demi's naked body slung across mine all sweaty and sexy. The plan I had to catch Demi's dad out had taken over my mind completely. I wanted to make sure that Demi didn't have any contact with him again, I wanted him to realise how careless he's been with her.

I had the perfect plan but I wanted and needed it work, because if it failed I was sure it would end badly for me and my basketball career.

I had written Demi a note this morning and left it on my side of the bed so she would see it when she woke up. I needed to get to school earlier than usual today, before all the students arrived so I could speak to a certain teacher.

The corridors were creepy at this time of the morning, all quiet and abandoned. The cleaners obviously were shit as there were multiple sheets of paper pushed away in the corner, hidden badly. Why were they so lazy, it's a job and you get paid, deal with it.

Walking faster towards the classroom I found her sitting at her desk with a pile of papers stacked up high on her desk, stopping her from seeing me.

I didn't want to startle her as it was only 7:35 in the morning, an hour and twenty five minutes until student are expected to arrive. I stepped into the classroom and cleared my throat making her head shoot up with a confused expression written across her face.

"Nick? Why are you here so early?" She stood up, abandoning the papers that needed to be marked and headed towards me.

"I was hoping I could speak to you for a minute or two." I sat back onto one of the small student desks, making the metal legs holding the table up screech, as I put my full weight onto the wooden square on top.

"Yes sure, what can I help you with?" She sat back onto her own desk, turning her head slightly as she did, making sure she didn't sit on any of the objects that surrounded most of the table.

"Last lesson you said we would be doing a project and I just wanted to ask you a few questions." I licked my lips, clenching my hands together, noticing how sweaty and clammy they were I rested them on my thighs, wiping them down my jeans.

"Yeah go ahead." She smiled, picking at her nails although her eyes still locked on mine.

"How big are the groups going to be and can we choose who are in our groups?" I questioned, making sure nobody was secretly hidden in the room, listening to our conversation.

"Groups of three and no you can't choose, they've been selected already." She shut her eyes for mere seconds before opening them again. "Nick this is high school, you can't always be with your friends, you have to get used to being paired up with others."

"N-no it's not me it's Demi." She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak.

"Is something wrong with Demi?"

"No, can I please know who's in her group?" I stared down intently at her, I was nearly six foot and she was only a small five foot four.

"Nick-"

"Miss please." I begged pushing off the desk and walking towards her, stopping just before our knees touched.

"Okay, let me just check." She moved off the desk and walked round to her computer and clicked a few buttons before her eyes widened. "She is in a group with Luke Mayer, and Emily Monroe." She looked back over to me, curiosity evident in her pools of blue.

"She can't be in a group with Luke." I shook my head, walking around the table and standing behind Miss Simpson, glancing my eyes down the page of names until I came across Demi's.

"Nick has something happened between Demi and Luke?"

"Miss can you please switch him with me...he can't be near her." I hissed, slapping my hand down on the table.

"Nick calm down, I won't do anything unless you tell me why I have to change him around." She stated calmly, exiting off the document with our groups on.

"He made us break up, he likes her and he'll try it on with her I know he will...to you it probably sounds stupid and I know I'm just a student, but please change it around." I sighed, turning my back on her, ready to walk out.

"Because I like you Nick and you're a good student I'll do it, but I expect this project to be up to scratch."

"Thank you Miss." I nodded walking towards the door.

"And Nick?"

"Hmm." I stopped walking, turned around and was greeted by a stern but friendly glare.

"Don't disappoint me Nick, I'm counting on you." She smiled before sitting back down at her desk and picked another paper up from the pile to mark.

I gave her one last smile to show how thankful I was of her kindness and understanding and walked out, heading to the gym to shoot some hoops before kids started to pile in.

My plan had worked apart from the little slip up with Luke it was good. I knew the groups would be in alphabetical order, meaning Demi and Emily would surely get out together. Luke however, I forgot about, there was no way I was letting him be in a group with her.

I would not be involved in the final plan; it would be Demi in charge, now I just had to break the news to her that she would have to co-operate with the one person who she hated the most.

That would go down a treat.

Note to self, stand as far away as possible when breaking the news to Demi, she can get violent and mad.


	24. Chapter 24

Demi P.O.V

I hadn't seen Nick all day. He left me a note this morning saying that he'd gone to school early to get some practice in before everyone came in. It's weird because I haven't seen him since last night when we fell asleep and I feel as if I'm having withdrawal symptoms.

That can't be normal right? I mean we've been apart for less than nine hours, that's not even half a day.

Something was definitely up, he wasn't answering his phone, or my call in this case. Did I do something wrong last night to get him pissed at me?

No I did nothing wrong, I would know.

I had no luck at lunch either; he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the cafeteria, the courts, the gym, I even checked the boys changing room.

Knowing I had to get to lesson or I would be late, I abandoned my search and would confront him when he got in tonight...if he got in.

Nick P.O.V

I had been avoiding Demi today not wanting to tell her the news of my plan and her role in it. I wasn't scared I was just...nervous on how she would react knowing that she has to work together with Emily.

I know it's a bad idea with all their past and shit, but this is the only way we can catch Demi's dad out without him finding out I told Demi. I wasn't scared of Demi's dad it was just...well I planned on going to college to study basketball and I don't think I would be able to do that if Demi's dad found out I told his daughter about his 'other' family.

I had succeeded; I hadn't been spotted by Demi. I purposefully turned my phone on silent knowing that she would be ringing me at every chance she got, wondering where I was.

I was waiting for her to come in after school so we could talk in a quiet, secluded environment, so if she did decide to hit me or shout at me, I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.

The house was quiet and I hated it. I hated not being here with Demi although I knew she was due home in a matter of seconds.

The door slammed signalling she was home, the drop of her schoolbag also gave away that she was home.

"Nicholas Jonas where the hell are you?" My eyes widened as I walked timidly out of the kitchen to be revealed with an angry, frustrated Demi.

"Hey baby." I stepped forwards pressing my lips to hers, surprisingly she didn't push me back or slap me.

"Don't hey baby me, where the hell have you been all day?" She half shouted half whimpered. I felt suddenly guilty, behind this whole angry façade, there was this timid girl who had missed her boyfriend and felt rejected.

"I've been doing stuff."

"And you didn't have time for me?" She spat, stepping into me, pointing her finger into my chest.

"Demi I know you're angry but you have to let me explain." I argued back, catching her small fist as it went to hit me in the chest. "Demi, just listen to me." I spoke in a hushed, soothing tone, causing her fists to stop moving and her body to shift into mine.

"Okay, you have a minute."

"I didn't see you today because I was conjuring up the final points of our plan." Her eyes widened as her face fell slightly before a small smile eased its way up onto her face.

"And is it ready?"

"Yes, but-"

"Oh great a but-"

"Demetria stop butting in." She rolled her eyes and nodded her head waiting on my next words. "There is a few things you might not be happy with."

"Come on hit me with them."

"There is a project we have to do for performing arts and we're in groups of three. I went to Miss Simpson this morning to see what the groups were and you were paired with Luke and Emily."

"Yes, in a group with my sister." She fake cheered earning a scowl from me and a slight tap on her ass.

"I got Miss too change the groups around so I'm in your group along with Emily, so it's you. Me and Emily-"

"You're joking why didn't you get Emily out of our group?" She whined, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Because we need her for our plan."

"What are you on about Jonas?" I smirked, pressing my lips to her forehead before speaking again.

"We have to go to each other's houses right? Well you are going to go to her house alone, because I have a 'practice' to go to. You're going to be in her house when 'dad' comes in and you're going to act like you know nothing and call him dad in front of Emily and then run out when you realise the situation. I'll be waiting outside in the car and I'll drive you home, okay?" I rushed out, grabbing her hand, making sure she was still with me.

"N-nick, that...how did you think of this, it's amazing?" She chuckled moving towards me.

"All I had to do was think of how much I love you and how much I hate the way he treats you, it wasn't really that hard."

"I forgive you for ignoring me today." She glared jokingly moving into my strong and warm embrace.

"For the record I wasn't ignoring you, just...avoiding you." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling her body tighten against mine.

"Don't do it again please, I missed you so much." She whispered pressing her lips to the small amount of skin that was showing from my shirt.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." I kissed her forehead and led her over to the couch where I sat down and brought her with me, although letting her head rest on my lap where I stroked her hair, calming her down from her frustrated day.

"When do I have to do this?" She muttered, closing her eyes at the feel of my hands untangling the knots that had formed today from the slight breeze outside.

"We have a lesson on Friday so I guess you'll be going to her house after school?"

"What happens if she asks if we can go to my house?"

"Tell her you've got decorators in and they've taped off the whole house and that you're staying with me until it's done." I ran my fingers down her face, mesmerized by how perfect this girl before me was.

"I love you so much for doing this Nick."

"What stroking your hair?" I joked causing her to smile and the creases beside her eyes to come out on show.

"No, I mean all of this with my dad, you didn't have to do any of this-"

"I did because I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again." I cut her off, gripping my other hand with hers, rubbing at the side of her hand.

"That's why I love you so much; you always have my best interests at heart." She stopped almost as if she was thinking if she should say what she wanted to. Clearly she ignored the voice in the back of her mind and spoke the seven words that broke my heart slightly. "Promise me you'll never let me go."

"I promise with everything in me." I whispered, locking my pinky with hers as we promised to each other the one thing she was insecure about.

"Nick?"

"Hmm."

"Will everything be normal after this?" She sounded like a little child, so innocent but so scared.

"I'll do everything I can to make it normal." Her head nodded before it fell to the side signalling she had fallen asleep. Not stopping the movements with my hand in her hair, cautious on whether she would wake up if I stopped.

"Everything's gonna be alright." I watched as her eyes fluttered and her body fell restlessly against mine as she entered a deep slumber.

If I promised everything would be normal, it would be. Even if it was the last thing I had to do.

I would do it because I love her and she needs me.


	25. Chapter 25

Demi P.O.V

It was Friday, the day I'd have to go round to Emily's after school. She didn't know that as of yet, but she would in about three minutes. The behaviour of Emily had gotten weird lately, she was no longer sending me her 'death' glares that were meant to intimidate me but never did, she hadn't been paying much attention to me, which I couldn't be happier about.

It was definitely weird though how one week she could be all bitchy and downright mean to me and then the next ignores me and doesn't even acknowledge my existence. Something was up with her, I didn't care because I hated her, but still there was definitely something.

I looked up and saw Nick grinning mindlessly at me. Shrugging my shoulders and mouthing over to him 'what' he pulled out his phone and surely text me. My phone vibrated against my leg, startling me slightly. Checking to make sure the teachers back was to the board I swiped my phone out quickly and read the text in my head.

_Concentrate Lovato, this is important. Stop daydreaming about me...that's for later._

I rolled my eyes and slipped my phone back into my pocket, careful that I didn't miss my pocket and for the phone to be smashed on the floor and probably be confiscated.

"Right listen up, we have around ten minutes left of the lesson before school finishes, I want you to pack all you things away and as soon as you're done I have announcement." She spoke quickly and turned, rubbing off the drawings and words from the board.

It's amazing how one word can turn the whole class into hysterics. Immediately everyone started cleaning up their balled bits of paper from the floor, scribbling down the last notes and putting their necessary textbooks back into their bags, waiting for this so called announcement.

"There is a project due for Monday morning on Romeo and Juliet, I will give you all the scene I want you to act out and as of first thing Monday you will be reciting the play with your fellow group members."

"Do we choose out groups?" Brad shouted out, hopeful that he could be paired with his friends otherwise he's be screwed as he can't really act without his friends helping him.

"No the groups have been chosen already and are as follows; Jay Bryan, Elise Croft, Jamie Carter, that's group one and you'll be doing the fighting scene with Mercutio and Tybalt."

She carried on reading several names each with a certain scene until she reached the final group.

"And finally in group six we have Nick Jonas, Demi Lovato and Emily Munroe. You will be doing the first meeting scene with Romeo and Juliet at the ball." A few groans and 'ohhs' were heard from the room.

Nick winked at me, telling me I had to act annoyed.

"This is a joke right?" I glanced at Miss Simpson, slumping back in my chair. Ignoring my sudden outburst she carried on.

"Get into your groups for the final five minutes and discuss." She waved her hands and sat down at her desk, scribbling something out of a piece of paper.

Nick jumped up and squeezed into the seat next to me as Emily made her way over to us timidly.

"Right I don't know about you, but can we just put our differences aside and focus on this project, I actually want to get a good grade." I spoke calmly, grabbing onto Nick's hand under the table.

"Exactly what I was going to say."

"We're not going to act like friends, because we're not. But we have to co-operate otherwise we'll fail, got it?" I widened my eyes and waited on her answer.

"Got it."

"Where are we going to rehearse?" Her head shot up from the ground at looked over at me.

"We could rehearse at mine?" She kept her eyes on mine, waiting on my response.

"Perfect."

"I can't do tonight, I have practice." Nick jumped in, silencing Emily's voice as she opened her mouth.

"What about Saturday and Sunday?" She crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on the edge of the table.

"We can't do that either, we're in Detroit visiting my family." Nick spoke with a believable tone to his voice and an excuse.

"Okay, what time do you finish practice?" She wouldn't look him in the eyes, was that guilt or just embarrassment?

"Seven." He stated clearly, stopping the chain of thought that was currently working in her head.

"Demi and I could practice at mine until then perfecting our scene and then you could come later because your script isn't hard to remember and plus you can practice with Demi in Detroit?" She picked at her nails, taking her eyes off of Nick and shooting to the ground.

"Sounds good."

"Class dismissed."

"Have fun baby, I'll see you at seven." He pressed his lips to mine, savouring in the taste of my strawberry lip balm.

Emily coughed awkwardly as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag waiting on me.

"You ready to go?"

I pulled away from Nick's lips, already missing them and nodded, bending down to pick up my bag, Nick slapped my ass causing me to fall forwards slightly only to be saved by Nick's strong hands protecting my from hitting the ground.

"Let's go." I followed Emily out of the room and turned back to wink at Nick before getting lost in the crowds of students, ready and excited for the weekend.

There must have been at least ten people turn their heads when they saw Emily and I walking together in such close quarters. I shrugged them off and followed Emily until we reached her car, which of course had to be a Mercedes Benz; my dream car.

"Nice car."

"Thanks my dad bought it for me for my eighteenth." My heart stopped beating for a second I swear because I suddenly felt a whole load of pain shoot around my heart.

Shaking my head to get rid of the tears that had pooled in my eyes, I climbed into the car. I hated her even more now.

He got her a car, not just any car, my dream car; he knows that's what I've always wanted. Guess what he got me? Nothing. He would happily spend thousands on his other daughter but even sending me card is too much for him to handle.

I hated him.

I didn't want to admit it because he's my dad, my only parent left but I do. I hate him more than anyone in the world. Even more than his so called amazingly, talented other daughter.

Two hours.

That's it.

Two hours until his world comes crashing down.

So far Nick's plan had been working smoothly, no bumps in the road as of yet.

Nick never planned to come in; he just set the time as seven because he knew that 'dad' arrives back at their house at five.

He told me he'd be waiting outside from four, just in case he comes home earlier.

I had to put my acting skills to the test and show my dad how I really felt about him.

After tonight, he's going to wish he never lied to us.

I'm done with him.

100%.


	26. Chapter 26

Demi P.O.V

I had been at this hell hole for nearly two hours now. Dad would be coming home any minute now and I'm glad. Glad that I could leave this fake, suckish house. Okay it wasn't suckish it was like the perfect house. Her room was twice the size of mine, their swimming pool made my reasonably sized one look like a fricking Jacuzzi. It showed me now where all his money was going. Clearly this family is more important to him than Dallas and I ever was.

Seeing this amazing, modern house made me realise that the reason why I don't get sent the same amount of money as I had two years ago was because he was spending it all on this house and his children. I still can't believe that he's been getting away with this for eleven years. Actually I can. He was never here so I never questioned on where he was I just thought that he was at work a lot out of state and stayed in hotel rooms all the time. Boy was I wrong.

"Demi, do you wanna go over the scene again?" She muttered, looking anywhere but me.

She had been acting like this all night, timid and shy. This wasn't the Emily I knew and hated. This version of her made me feel slightly sympathetic towards her, which was strange.

"I think we're done enough rehearsals for now. Let's have a break." I put the book down on the bed and stood up walking around the room, stretching my legs.

"Yeah, okay."

This was frustrating me now. She's surely bipolar or something, you can't just be mean one week and then shy and not talk to me the next.

"Right what is going on with you?" I turned my whole body, putting my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?" She spoke quietly. If there had been any background noise I would not have heard her, it was that quiet.

"I said what is going on with you."

"Nothing." She crossed her legs and looked out the window.

"Emily don't play dumb with me, what's up?" I didn't mean for it to come out so snappy, but she was getting on my last nerve playing the innocent girl.

"I'm confused."

"One week you hate my guts and the next you're all let's talk and be friends...kinda." I walked towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed where I was sat before.

"I never hated you." She whispered, picking at her nails.

"Pfft, okay and my mom is Oprah." I chuckled, bringing my legs under my ass and sitting on them.

"I didn't hate you, I just...envied you." She whispered the last part as her voice broke on the first syllable.

"Envied me?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her and closed my notebook, hiding the script that was hidden beneath the pages.

"Y-...forget it, it's nothing." I stopped packing away when I realised why she envied me. It wasn't because I was cheer captain it was because I had what she wanted.

"I had Nick." I whispered, looking up from the scripts and studying her sad eyes and face.

"Hmm." She didn't even move her lips; the sound that escaped them was almost the sound of giving up. I didn't like it. This wasn't the Emily that I knew.

"You love him?" I sat back against the headrest, my muscles soothing as the smooth felt like material rubbed against my bare shoulders.

"N-no...I mean I did back then but..."

"But what?" I questioned, searching her eyes for any clue.

"I was angry and upset that he'd moved on with someone and that someone being you." She rushed out stopping when she saw the look on my face. "If he'd have moved on with anyone else in this entire school I don't think I would have cared so much...it was just the fact that it was you."

"Why does that matter?" I thought out aloud, causing her head to shoot up from the floor.

"Because it's you. You're the one everyone loves, the one who everyone looks up too...you always have been. I knew Nick was meant to be with you and I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't expect it to be that quick you know." Tears threatened to fall before her hand skimmed across her smooth face, wiping the few escaped tears away.

"It was nearly three months before he even looked at me Emily. I mean can you blame him for getting into a relationship so quickly, you hurt him real bad, he was torn up that summer." I admitted moving forwards so I was closer to her, so close that our knees were almost touching.

"I didn't mean to hurt him I really didn't...but it was just I saw the way he looked at you even before I started going behind his back...and it hurt. I wanted him to hurt because he hurt me. I wanted him to realise what he was doing to me was slowly killing me. I loved him Demi I really did, but I could tell that he wasn't mine to keep hold of and that his heart belonged to someone else. That's why I didn't particularly like you and I'm sorry." A tear slipped down her face, the tear falling onto the page of her notebook where her written script was.

"You know we're both at fault. We said some horrible and immature things to each other back then. I would be happy to put our past behind us and be friends, if you were too."

"I would love that." She whispered, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I never believed I would hear that come out of my mouth."

"Me too!" She rocked back and forth on her thighs before pulling me into a bone crunching hug.

"Thank you Demi." She whispered next to my ear.

"For what?" I pulled away puzzled.

"Forgiving me for all that I've said to you and done to you." Her smile faltered and her frown appeared again.

"Don't frown and plus it wasn't that hard to forgive you." I smiled and grabbed onto her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Now I can see why everyone loves you." She chuckled and stopped at the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs.

I shook my head, getting rid of all friendly thoughts and focused on the plan, knowing that I had once chance and if it went wrong Nick would be in shit.

My back was too the door, I purposefully sat like this so I could turn around and make it look more realistic.

The door swung open and I heard his voice, the sadistic and fake happy voice he put on when I was a child.

"Pumpkin how was your day and who's this may I ask?" I could hear him approach the bed as he got nearer and nearer to me.

"Hey dad this is-"

"Demi." I turned swiftly with a big, fake smile slapped across my face. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when it came to realisation who I was. "Dad, w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered out, staring through him.

"Demi what do you mean dad?" Emily whispered slouching back against her pillows.

"That's my dad...wait you called him dad?" I turned, facing Emily with a shocked expression written across my face.

"Because he is my dad." Both our eyes widened and our faces sunk in as we realised what this meant.

"Demi, Emily let me explain." He walked towards us only to be stopped by Emily's shaken voice.

"No you stay the hell away from me...from us." She shook her head, trying to hide the tears that spilled out of her eyes.

"Dad h-how could this happen. You had me with mom and then you, what go sleep with some other woman and have a child?" I shouted, slamming my hand down on the pile of books next to Emily's bed.

"Demi-"

"Y-you cheated on mom!" I shouted, the tears falling from my eyes. I wasn't acting, these weren't fake tears. These were real surprisingly, I didn't realise how much he had hurt me that I would actually cry over him.

"Demi it's not like that-"

"What is it like then dad, please inform me?" I screamed, my face going bright red as the anger and upset he's caused me over these past few years came out.

"It was a hard time for your mom and I-"I silenced him with my harsh tone.

"Everyone has hard times dad, they don't just go and sleep with another woman and get her pregnant!" I gripped the sides of the bed, my fingers beginning to ache.

"Just shut up!" He strode towards me, dragging me up by my hair and shortly releasing his grip once Emily gasped.

"Dad let go of her! What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted and stood up punching him in the chest over and over again.

"So you live here with this family huh? You live ten minutes away from me and you can't even be bothered to come and see your own daughter? I've seen you once since I was released from rehab dad. Once in four months." I whimpered and stoop up from the bed, pushing past him. I ignored Emily's shocked face about my revelation and carried onto the door. "I don't want you near me and if you do, I'll call the cops." I gave him one last look before running out the door just as Emily's mom entered the room screaming her head off as well.

I reached the bottom of the stairs when someone grabbed onto my wrist, tugging me back.

"I'm not sure what just happened in there...but I don't wanna stay here. D-do you mind if I come back to yours with you?" She sniffled, still holding tightly onto my hand.

"The decorators said they would be done today by four so we should be fine. Do you have everything you need?"

As she was about to answer dad's booming voice echoed around the house.

"Emily, Demi get back up here now!"

I ran, pulling Emily along and out of the house before settling into Nick's car.

"H-"

"Nick just drive and get us out of here." I breathed heavily, bringing Emily into a tight hug, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

I generally cared for Emily's safety; she was my sister now so I kinda had to. I don't know what's round the corner for us but I just hope that maybe we can get there and deal with whatever it is...together.

I was ready to give Emily a chance.

I just have to hope that she'll do the same with me.


	27. Chapter 27

Nick P.O.V

I saw Demi's dad go in about ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of Demi coming out. I was tempted to go inside and see what's going on but one, that would blow the cover up of the plan, and two it wasn't really my business to meddle with.

Another five minutes had passed and I was even more anxious now. What if he'd hit her again and knocked her out straight, maybe she needed my help.

My irrational thoughts were put aside as Demi frantically ran out with...Emily in close quarters, tagging along behind.

Pressing the button on the control pad near the window, the doors unlocked and Demi jumped in, dragging Emily with her.

I turned checking Demi all over to see if there was any damage to her, surprisingly my eyes shifted and went to Emily, dragging them over her skin to see if there was any damages to her body as well.

"H-"I was cut short by Demi's shaking voice.

"Nick just drive and get us out of here." Swiftly turning by body back around, I revved and drove off down the street and into familiar surroundings.

I was curious as to what made Demi bring Emily with her. Five hours ago Demi would have rather stuck pins in her eyes than spend even a second with her. Something must have clicked in that brain of hers that Emily was now her sister and they both needed to be grown up about it otherwise it simply wouldn't work.

The drive was short, seven minutes to be exact and not a word was spoken or whispered between any of us. Whether that was pure shock or confusion I don't know.

Once we all were gathered inside Demi took Emily straight upstairs without even a smile or a sign that she was okay. Not like you would be okay after whatever happened in that house but still I needed to know that Demi was okay.

I sat on the couch and waited for five minutes, expecting Demi to come down the stairs and tell me what had happened. Five minutes turned into an hour and there was still no noise. If I didn't know they were up there, I would have believed that I was on my own.

You would think it would be awkward having my ex this close to me and for me not to act up and feel weird but I was totally and completely in love with Demi and she had a boyfriend now anyway, not that I really cared.

The rumbling of the poor engine shook me from my thoughts about Demi and Emily. Standing up from the couch, I emerged from the house and onto the front porch. His face was red, fists clenched, tears built up in his eyes. I would have felt sorry for him if I didn't know what type of monster he is and what he did to Demi behind closed doors.

Arguing is not the right way around this. It won't solve anything. I'd love to beat him until he feels one tenth of the pain he conflicted on Demi but like I said, it wouldn't solve anything.

"I think you should calm down." I spoke in a hushed tone, making sure the door was closed completely.

"Don't tell me what to do." He spat, slamming his car door and walking towards the entrance of the house.

"Nothing's going to get solved if you go in all guns blazing." I stated, blocking his way to the front door. His face fell as he finally realised the damage he's caused.

"I need to see them both...I need to apologise." He whimpered; using his hand for support as his body fell against the side of his car.

"You should go home and calm down and I'll speak to them for you and see what they want to do." He made me feel sick but I was in no control of what Demi and Emily's final decisions on their dad would be. However much I wanted Demi to stay away from him, I knew that it had nothing to do with me and that this was family business.

"I just need to tell them I'm sorry...please." I swallowed painfully due to the rush of guilt that spread across my body. I shouldn't be feeling guilty and sorry for this man, he deserves everything he's going to get after the way he treated my Demi.

"You'll have to wait until they figure out what they want to do...it's their choice." I licked my lips, wetting them as the more emotional this conversation got. "Wait for them to make a decision...don't hassle them."

"C-can you just tell them that I-I'm sorry and I love them." He stood up from his position on the car and gave the window to Demi's bedroom one last look before stumbling back into his car and driving off into the early evening sunset.

I closed my eyes and took in a big breath of air, refilling my lungs with the oxygen I had lost moments before from panic.

Wiping my hands down my face I shook my head, making my curls bounce from left to right. Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't I just be with Demi without all this extra baggage?

It really took its toll on me. At night I couldn't sleep. I constantly worry about her and her safety.

I knew this was a part of being in a relationship with her but it was hard. I hated thinking these thoughts because I know how much she loves me and how much I love her, and how much we've been through to get back to where we are now, but like I said...it's just hard.

The worrying is the worst part.

The smiles and 'I love you's' are the best part.

Her smile and her everything is why I'm staying.

I promised I'd never leave her. And there's no way in hell I'm breaking that promise.

Demi P.O.V

When we arrived back at the house my main focus was on Emily. This was all new to her, the truth about dad, what type of man he is, etc. I knew Nick was confused and felt alienated but he would have to wait, this was my...sister and I have to take care of her now.

The room had been quiet ever since we came up here an hour ago. The only change was Emily now had her head slapped against my lap, resting on me for support; physically and emotionally.

Her sobs had turned into quiet whimpers. Her voice box would break every so often, causing a slight squeak to escape her perfectly glossed lips.

"We need to talk." She sat upright and crossed her legs, looking into my eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I whispered, fidgeting slightly so our knees were now touching.

"What you said back there...is that t-true?" She swallowed painfully, keeping her blue eyes locked onto my brown ones.

I nodded, not having enough courage or willpower to speak about him.

"Does your mom know?" She sniffled, pressing her palms to her small thighs and spreading them over her shorts.

"My mom died ten years ago." Her hands flew to her mouth as the tears spilled out her eyes again, wetting the hem of her shirt.

"Demi...I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be...it's not like you killed her." I moved my hands from the bed and slung them together in my lap, locking my fingers together, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest at the mention of mom's name.

"But mom married dad a year after that...we're they having an affair?"

"That's what I thought...maybe it was a one night stand, no offence." I smiled lightly, not wanting her to think I meant it viciously.

"So our dad's a cheat." She sighed, picking at the loose bit of thread on her cardigan before her face fell. "He hurt you." She whispered, a tear slipping down her make up free face.

"Emily-"

"Was that the first time?"

"Em-"

"Demi just tell me." She half shouted, half whispered as devastation ran through her veins.

"No...it's been going on since I was ten." I hung my head in embarrassment and shame. She was the only person I'd told apart from Nick and Dallas.

"Oh my god." She shook her head causing the tears to roll off her face and some of them to fall onto my bare legs.

I gripped her hands tight to stop her from thrashing around anymore than she already was. When her hands stopped moving and her chest was no longer heaving I pulled my hands away and rested them back in my lap.

"He's not allowed to do that to you Demi." She sobbed, looking back up at my tired eyes.

"Emily has he ever...hurt you." I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts of dad hitting Emily out of my head.

"No...no he's been the best dad I could have ever asked for." She stopped herself from carrying on as she saw my face had dropped and tears were now pooling in my eyes, blurring my vision. "I'm so sorry Demi."

"Stop apologising Emily, it's not your fault-"

"But it is...if I wasn't born he would have been a better dad to you...he wouldn't have done all the bad things he has done to you Demi...do you not understand." She screamed, standing up from the bed and making her way over to the dresser which held a picture of me with everyone who I felt close to. My mom, Dallas, Maddie, Selena and of course Nick.

"Emily you can't blame yourself...just because he had another child with another woman, doesn't mean he couldn't be there for me. Nothing was stopping him from being a dad to me and Dallas apart from himself."

"Dallas, is she your sister?" She questioned with her back to me as she studied each and every picture on the dresser.

"Yeah." I watched as she picked up the picture of my mom and me.

That picture was the last picture we ever took together. It was taken by the lake that ran behind the elementary school. She picked me up early from school and we ran to the lake and played in the water and acted like we we're the only people on earth that day. I miss her.

I needed him.

"I need to go out...make yourself at home." I rushed out before the tears spilled out my eyes, hitting the floor with a slight thud.

He ran up the stairs as if he heard my tears falling to the floor and froze as he saw my broken complexion. My heart shattered thinking about the greatest memory I could ever hold and soon after I broke down and collapsed to the floor, not before Nick's strong arms caught me and carried me into the spare bedroom which had previously been Dallas'.

He fell back onto the bed, bringing me with him and moved my body slightly so my head rested in the crook of his neck and our chests were touching.

We didn't speak for what felt like hours, although it was in fact minutes. His hand never stopped stroking my hair, even though it was probably aching badly. However much I wanted the tears to stop, they wouldn't. Her face just wouldn't leave my mind; her perfect, bright smile, her gleaming brown eyes which I had inherited, stayed permanently etched onto the side of my brain.

Nick tightened his arms around my small frame, bringing me even closer to him than I already was, and continued his task at hand of stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

"...I m-miss her Nick." I stuttered out as tears streamed down my face, splashing onto Nick's hand that was wrapped around my petite waist.

"Shh baby, I know you do." His hand moved from my hair to my back, it felt as if he was smoothing out the creases that had formed on the back of my dress due to the fidgeting I had been doing these past few minutes.

I felt safe in Nick's arms, I felt as if nothing could possibly hurt me. My problems just...went away; they just disappeared as soon as Nick was in focus. My self-harm, my dad, school...everything just didn't seem to matter when he was around. The only thing that mattered to me was him.

Nick soon clouded my thoughts and my mom was pushed to the back of my brain again, leaving another breakdown to come in the future for sure.

My breathing faltered and a small hidden smile appeared on my face as I heard it. His voice was perfect; soft and harmonised. I closed my eyes, listening intently to his perfectly pitched notes as his hand still trailed up my back, up and down.

_Over the mountains, across the sky, need to see your face I need to look in your eyes._

My heart melted at his words. Whether he had written them or someone else had, it still warmed my heart knowing that he meant every word he said.

_For you, I would walk a thousand miles to be in your arms, holding my heart. Oh I love you._

_Everything's gonna be alright._

Tears pooled at my eyes again, although this time they didn't stream down my face with sadness etched into them. This time they were happy tears, full of love and adoration for this one curly haired, superhero loving boy.

"Hey come on, no tears." He swiped his thumbs across my cheeks, just under my eyes, wiping the spilling tears away.

"Nick...t-that song is wonderful." I gushed, grabbing hold of his shirt and bringing him even closer to me.

"I'm glad you liked it...I wrote it for you." He admitted. As I looked up his eyes shot to the wall, afraid of my reaction.

"I loved it...I really did." I leant up and pressed my lips to his plump lips, causing his head to shoot around and face me again.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, worrying about my recent breakdown. His thumb rubbed against the back of my hand, something he did when he knew I was nervous or didn't want to speak.

"I was just talking to Emily about mom and I saw the picture on my dresser of us both and I realised how much I needed my mom...knowing I couldn't have her made me miss her even more." I raised my shoulders and let them drop once getting my point across.

"She would have been so proud of you."

"Don't say that Nick." I shook my head and moved away from Nick slowly only to be stopped and grabbed by Nick's muscly arms.

"Why shouldn't I say that?" He gripped my hand, interlocking my small fingers with his reasonably long ones.

"She wouldn't be proud of me."

"Why would you say that...of course she'd be proud of you." He furrowed his eyebrows, glaring down at me.

"Nick I'm eighteen and I've been to rehab, I've self-harmed, I've been nothing but fucked up these past two years...I'm a mess Nick...I'm nothing to be proud of."

"It's sad that you think that she wouldn't be proud of you for those things." I looked down at the mattress finding it suddenly interesting as Nick carried on his speech. "You went to rehab because you were sick and needed help. You came out of rehab because you're no longer sick Demi. You overcame that struggle of getting back to how you were and guess what...you did it. And the best part? You didn't deal with the pain...you didn't fight the struggle for yourself...you beat your demons for your family. Everything you've achieved these past eight months have been for Dallas, Maddie, Selena...your mom. I won't sit here and let you believe that your mom wouldn't be proud of you, because she would Demi. She'd be so fucking proud of what you've accomplished and how you've dealt with it all. So don't ever say that she isn't proud of you...because Demi she is. She's the proudest she's ever been." I looked up into his eyes. His normal pools of brown were glistening with tears, making his eyes look even more mesmerizing than normal.

"I don't even know what to say." I sniffled, chuckling lightly. I'd never seen Nick cry and to be honest I don't want to ever again. It broke my heart seeing him so broken.

"Don't say anything just...believe that your mom is proud of you." He licked his lips, blinking away the tears that still pooled in his eyes.

"I believe you." My voice was scratchy from the tears that had built up in my throat. I was not letting any more tears escape, I'd already cried too much for one day.

I laid my head against his chest, his heart was pumping frantically probably from his recent passionate outburst. Pushing his jacket to the side, I rested my hand over his heart, rubbing softly. It did the complete opposite of what I wanted it to do. His heartbeat sped up; I'm not surprised if Emily could hear a loud, strange beating through the walls.

The question spun around my head millions of times before my mouth opened and the words I had been questioning spilled out.

"How did you know that I haven't relapsed since we broke up?" I looked down at his crossed legs, paying complete attention to the change of colour in his faded jeans.

"Because I know you and I know that when you make a promise you're not one to break it." He stated, pressing his warm lips to my forehead.

"But-"

"No but's and plus...you're a stronger girl than you were back then...remember that." I smiled at his words for the hundredth time that day, scratch that this hour. "However much I'd love to stay here like this with you...I have to go check on Emily, you've been gone an hour." He moved my head off his chest and rested it on the pillow that sat conveniently behind him.

"I'll go check on her." I sat up swiftly and proceeded to stand up.

"Demi stay, I'll be back in a minute and we can cuddle." I smiled at his idea and moved back to the middle of the bed and lay down.

"You have one minute...I want cuddles now." He laughed at my response as he walked out the door, across the hall to the spare bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Nick P.O.V

I knocked on the door softly, not wanting to give Emily a fright.

"Come in." Her voice came out as a mere whisper but because I was so close I only just heard it.

I turned the door handle, walked in and closed the door with my trailing foot.

"Nick?" She sat up from the bed; she had been previously lying down on her back but had shot up due to my recent entrance.

"Just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" I stood way away from the bed, not wanting her to feel as if I was invading her personal space.

"I'm fine." She spoke softly. This time two years ago, if she had spoken to me like that we would be naked and under the covers...but we're not together and I wouldn't do that to Demi.

"Good...that's good." I suddenly felt awkward as she pulled out her ringing phone to answer it.

"Louis, calm down...no I'm fine...Louis listen I'm at Demi's house...yeah just come and I'll explain everything...okay bye love you." She hung up, her eyes immediately widened as realisation kicked in. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'll call him back and we'll go to his-" I cut her short, walking towards the door.

"It's fine, I don't care just don't make me see him...that's all I ask of you." She nodded, sliding her phone back into her jean pocket. "Answer the door when he comes okay? Demi's beat and I'm pretty tired so we're going to sleep...Emily?"

Her head shot up from her lap, her eyes locking with mine.

"I don't know if you were planning on going to...but like no funny business." Her mouth dropped open as a small chuckle escaped her glossy lips.

"No need to worry Nick, there won't be any of that going on." She smiled and laughed slightly louder this time.

Felling slightly embarrassed I nodded my head and walked out of the door, closing it behind me.

"What took you so long?" I closed our bedroom dour with my trailing foot. I kicked off my shoes, unzipped my jeans and pulled off my shirt, causing Demi's eyes to visibly darken under the bright light coming from the gap in the curtains. Walking over to the only window in the room, I pulled the curtain so it covered the whole area of glass, and banished the light from lighting the room up.

"Hmm I don't know, but Louis is coming over." I shrugged, sliding into the bed next to Demi and wrapping my strong, tanned arms around her fully clothed figure.

"Are you okay with that?" She fidgeted so her face was in front of mine, her lips millimetres away from mine.

"No, but she's in a bad place at the moment and I'm not going to be a dick and not let him in here. I just won't talk or acknowledge him...not after what he did." I tightened my grip on Demi's waist, sinking my fingernails into her hip. Flashes of Luke and Louis took control of my mind; images of them sleeping with Demi tortured my already troubled brain.

"Stop it Nick." I shook my head, releasing my fingernails from her skin; half-moon shapes were left in my wake, several dotted at the area just below her hip.

"Stop what?" I looked into her eyes, my chest heaving up and down.

"I wouldn't do that to you and you know that...so stop thinking about it." She hissed and grabbed my face; her fingers stroked the small amount of stubble that had appeared from not shaving this morning like I had planned to.

"I know you wouldn't." I admitted, sighing and leaning into her small hand. "I just...I just can't get them out of my mind...what he did with her...it's s-still there...I don't want it to be...but it is." I wanted to stop talking, but my mouth didn't shut. Words kept coming off my tongue that I didn't want. True feelings started to show that I didn't know I still held in my heart. "It's been a year since we broke up...why is what she did to me still troubling me...why can't she just leave my brain...I just want her gone." I fell forwards into Demi's chest, letting my face collide with the necklace she always wore around her neck. Her hands found their way to my hair, her fingers wrapping around my curls, tugging on them lightly. I felt her chest move upwards signalling she was about to speak. My mouth opened and the three words that had threatened to come out these past few months, spilled out of my uncontrollable mouth. "I hate her."

I felt her body freeze up for a second or two before it relaxed and melted into mine.

"Y-you hate her?" She stuttered on the last syllable, looking down at me.

"I didn't think I did...I really didn't. I used to think that I hated what she did to me but I don't...I hate her." I whispered into her chest, hoping she didn't hear me. This was her sister and for some reason I was afraid she would choose her over me.

"N-nick she's my sister..."

"I know she is Dem...I know." I sighed, knowing what was coming next. 'I can't choose you over her, we're family, and you're just a boyfriend.' I've seen it so many times in movies that it's so easy to spot when it's about to happen. Although I never thought it would happen to me. I always told myself that I wouldn't make a girl choose, whatever the situation.

"If you can't deal with her being here...then she'll have to go somewhere else...with her mom or something." I pushed myself up from Demi's chest, a shocked expression slapped across my face.

"What, y-you would do that...for me?" I whispered, almost conscious of her answer.

"Of course I would, I love you Nick." She smiled and laced her fingers with mine, connecting our hands.

"But she's your sister." I blurted out; surprisingly I didn't regret saying it.

"Technically she's my half-sister...but I've loved you for nearly a year...I would give up anything to stay with you for my whole life. Nothing can change that." I brought my hand up to her face and placed it on her chin, bringing her towards me.

"That's good because I'm not going anywhere. She can stay here as long as she wants...only if you stay too." I whispered, pecking her nose, her forehead and each cheek before placing my lips millimetres away from hers, waiting on her reply.

"Wherever you go, I'll be right behind you." She moved her neck forwards and pressed her lips to mine. I'm sure there were sparks visible with the amount of emotion we each put into the kiss. "I'm staying with you forever." She mumbled against my lips, the vibrations from her mouth sent shivers all around my body.

I moved forwards, pressing my chest against hers, forcing her to lie back onto the mattress. Once her back was flat out on the bed, I moved over to her, positioning myself above her small petite body, careful not to crush her with my much heavier weight. My arm rested beside the right side of her face, supporting my weight as I leant down and connected our lips once again, although this time the kiss was more passionate and slow.

I felt her cool hands against my abs, rubbing up and down causing my body to twitch with excitement. I leant back so I was almost straddling Demi's lap and pushed the comforter off of my body, revealing my toned and tanned torso to Demi's greedy eyes. She reached for me, pulling me forwards by the chain that hung around my neck. Her fingers wrapped around the small chain as she pressed her lips to mine, hunger etched into the kiss as she struggled with her own shirt, only able to use one hand.

I chuckled against her lips and moved my hands down to her stomach, rubbing the visible parts of skin already on show. Her shirt rose up as her hips moved up off the bed to rub against mine. My hands grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her head, slinging it somewhere across the room, not really caring where it landed.

Her hands still rubbed at my abs as I moved my face to her neck, my lips immediately revelling in the sweet natural scent Demi withheld. I trailed my moist lips down her neck and back up; settling on the spot that I knew turned her on the most and bit down lightly. A whispered hiss escaped her parted lips as the pain turned into heated pleasure. I eased my tongue out passed my lips and sucked feather light against her intoxicating skin. Her hands moved up my torso and rested on the back of my head, pushing me even more into the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm." Her finger wrapped itself around the one curl that always strayed at the back of my head. I moved my lips away from her neck and kissed down her chest, stopping as I reached her cleavage. Her back pushed up off the bed, almost reading my mind as the thought about taking her bra off ran through my head.

My hand swiped around her back and with one flick of the finger, her bra popped open and the material fell limply at her arms. She shook her arms at an attempt to get the bra off her body completely. After a second or two it was off and laying somewhere beneath the crumpled bed sheets.

I carried on my journey down her body, completely ignoring that her breasts were now on show. She whimpered as my tongue traced below her belly button and across from each hip. My teeth bit the waistband of her panties, tugging them down slightly, and revealing new, fresh skin to my excited eyes.

I released my teeth from her panties, letting them spring back against her smooth skin and moved my way back up her body. I looked up at her face, her eyes were closed, her cheeks rosy and her hair was dishevelled. She looked perfect. Although I wanted to see her beautiful brown orbs.

I moved my face forwards and placed my lips over her left nipple, clamping my warm, moist mouth over it and sucking lightly. I watched her face as her eyes shot open along with her mouth as a gorgeous moan escaped her dry lips.

"Ohh." She arched her chest, pressing even more of her nipple into my mouth. I reached up to her other breast with my right hand and pinched the nipple between my fingers, not wanting to abandon it.

"Shit...ohh." She licked her lips, letting her head fall back as pleasure occupied her sweaty, tender body.

Somehow she found the strength to move her hands down my body, still rubbing at my abs. Focusing on my task at hand on her chest, I didn't realise her hand had slipped into my boxers until her hand stroked me lightly.

I groaned and fell against her half naked body, our sweaty chests colliding and making a slapping sound.

"Baby I need you now." I whispered into her neck, hoping she heard me because I couldn't speak any louder with the way her hand rubbed against me like that.

Her hands tugged at my boxers, bringing them down past my knees and soon after, my ankles. Hurriedly, my hands pulled on her panties also pulling them down her long, tanned legs.

"You're so perfect." I whispered into her neck as I aligned my hips with hers, brought them forwards and eased into her, causing her eyes to squeeze shut.

"Ohh my." She gripped onto my shoulders, digging her fingernails into my skin, leaving half-moon shapes to appear on my skin. I rolled my hips against hers in a lovingly motion, slow and passionate. This wasn't like any other time we'd had sex, this time we were making love. We've made love before, but it was never like this.

"Nick." She whispered, panting louder now as I increased the rate of my thrusts, our hips now smacking together.

"Oh-"I clamped my lips down onto hers, silencing her screams otherwise Emily and Louis would hear. Not that I should care because this is Demi's house therefore we should be able to have sex in it whenever we want...but still.

"Hmmm." Her moans vibrated against my lips, the vibrations shot around my body causing me to pick up the pace even more. She angled her lips away from mine and hid her face in my neck, screaming and panting, trying to release some of the built up emotions.

"Nick...I'm s-so close." She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me forwards, making even more of my dick go deeper into her.

"Shit." A luscious moan escaped her lips, her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip was trapped by her teeth as she came. Watching her face contort with passion sent me over the edge, spilling into her, I collapsed on top of her sweaty body.

I groaned as she pushed me off of her and snuggled into my side instead.

"That was...different." I laughed slightly at her comment and brushed my fingers against her naked side.

"Different it was." I pressed my lips to her forehead; a line of sweat had collected just under her hairline.

"So you're really okay with Emily staying here?" She took a more serious tone now as she moved up further onto my chest, her face nestled in the crook of my neck.

"If you're here with me...I'll be fine." I reassured her. I skilfully used my feet to bring the comforter over our naked, entwined bodies.

"What do you think she's going to do?" She whispered, her heavy breaths keeping the length of my neck warm.

"I really don't know...I don't know what's going through her mind at the moment." I admitted, tugging lightly on her hair. The question flew out of my lips before I even had the time to think about asking it. "What are you going to do?"

"...I don't know anymore...he hurt me Nick...but I love him...he's my dad." I sighed, deep down I knew that would be her answer, I just wanted to believe for a split second that she would never want to see him again. Noticing my discomfort, she moved away from my neck and sat up, supporting herself by her elbow. "Are you mad?" She whispered, looking into my eyes.

Was I mad? Yes. Of course I was. She still wants to see him after all he's done to her. Why would I not be mad?

"No...I understand." But I couldn't tell her that I was mad. What type of person would I be if I stopped her from seeing her own dad? After all I am just a boyfriend...this is her dad.

"You do?" She perked up, a small smile spreading across her face.

"So you're really going to give him a second chance?" I asked, looking anywhere in the room but her eyes.

"I don't know...but I've gotta have an open mind when I see him right?" I nodded as words were not approachable at this time. I can't believe she's doing this...after all he's put her through...after all the times I've saved her from him.

"I need to go out." I stood up from the bed pulled on my boxers, jeans and shirt and turned to leave.

"Now?"

"Yes." I slipped on my shoes and went to turn the handle.

"You don't think I should see him do you?" I turned expecting her to be in the bed still although she was steps away from me, dressed in her shorts and shirt.

"It's your choice Demi."

"I want your opinion...do you think it's a good idea?" She walked towards me, blocking me in with her body near enough pressed up against mine.

"Demi-"

"Nick...just answer the damn question." She spat, closing her eyes and breathing in heavier than she was moments before.

"Of course it's not a good idea...do you not remember what he did to you?" I shook my head as she opened her mouth to retaliate and no doubt stick up for him. "Don't even think about covering for him...why do you keep giving him excuses Demi...he's not worthy of you...he stopped being worthy of you when he put his hands on you the first time."

"People make mistakes-"

"Why are you doing this to yourself Demi? You don't need him...you have so many people around you who love you for you...you don't need someone who isn't worthy enough of the love you give." I grabbed her hands, locking my fingers with hers.

"Nick you don't understand-"

"Don't tell me I don't understand Demi! You know that I do. You can trick anyone into thinking that you're fine...but not me." I pulled my hands away from hers and walked to the edge of the bed, leaving her on her own. "You don't think I haven't noticed your change in mood? Do you not think I haven't noticed the pain behind your eyes? Do you think that I can't see the fake smiles you put on for everyone? You can't fool me. I know that you miss him Demi...I know. But you can't carry on living in fear of him. You either hate him or love him...you can't just change between the two." I brought my hands up to my face, dragging them down, trying to release some of the anger that had situated inside my body.

"...I just want him to love me the way he used to...before mom died." Her back was still facing me as she talked to the wall. Her hands clenched and she turned to face me, tears no longer streaming down her face. "I'm going to talk to him Nick...I need to know where he wants to stand. If he doesn't want me anymore, then I'll deal with it. It's not like I haven't been on my own for the past eight years." She walked towards the bed, stopping just as her knees touched mine. "I want you to be there...whatever his answer. I want to know that you'll catch me if I get shot down." A tear slid down her face, I watched it as it fell off her face and landed on the back of my hand.

"...I don't know if I can stand around and watch you get hurt by him...again." I spoke hoarsely, the last few words turning into a whisper as my throat closed up.

She nodded, stepping away from me.

"...I understand." I grabbed onto her hand, pulling her back towards me.

"...But I'm willing to take the risk...for you." I pulled her down onto my lap, my arms immediately going around her small waist and engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She muttered into my neck. Her words caused my body to freeze up, and my mind to stop functioning properly for a second or two.

"I don't agree with what you're doing...but I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to you, and I'm not going to break it." I pressed my lips to her forehead, easing the panic that still spread around her body.

"I love you so much Nick."

"I love you even more."

We sat in that same position for at least an hour before Demi dropped off and soon after I did, although I was able to move us into the bed and under the covers before I did.

My one priority in the world is Demi. I will do anything to stop him from winning her back. She's come so far without him...and there's no way in hell I'm letting him pull her back into the darkness.

She's safe with me. She'll always be safe with me.


	29. Chapter 29

Demi P.O.V

"You'll be fine...I'll be right in here." Nick reassured me, rubbing my back.

I nodded, giving him one last glance before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where my dad sat nervously.

"I'm glad you called." I sat down across the table from him, on the couch while he sat in one of the chairs.

"I need to sort this out."

"Demi, I don't deserve your forgiveness...I don't even deserve you, not after what I've put you through these past eight years. I can't turn back time...I can't go back and change the things I did to you...however much I want to, I just can't."

"Why did you cheat on mom? Why are you married to her now?"

"Your mom and I had problems way before you were born. We were both young kids and when she got pregnant again with you it just tore us apart. We planned to split for the sake of each other, but we realised that you and Dallas were much more important. We stayed together for the two of you. It didn't work; your mom and I would have constant arguments about the wellbeing of Dallas and you. Shortly after that I met Frankie and everything just seemed to fit into place."

"So what you decided to have a child with her too?" I spat, all of my emotions coming out in every word I spoke.

"It wasn't planned...I mean Emily wasn't supposed to happen like that. We were going to wait...I was going to leave your mom but still support you kids-"

"What happened dad because you haven't supported me since the day mom died?" I sobbed, clenching my fists at the side of the couch.

"Your mom...she found out about Frankie and me."

"Did she leave your sorry ass or did you beat her as well, which one dad?" I screamed, causing him to flinch and sit back further into the cushions on the couch.

"I would never beat her...she was my wife-"

"And I'm your daughter...how is that different?" I sunk back into the couch, losing all of the energy I had hours before.

"It's not different Demetria-"

"No. You don't get to call me that." I didn't even lift my head to see his facial expression and to be honest I didn't care.

"Demi-"

"Mom found out so what did she do?" I questioned, still looking down at the ground, not finding enough strength to look at my own father. "Dad?" I shouted a bit louder now, making my own ears twitch at the loudness of my voice.

"I'm telling you this...but I want you to know that I wouldn't have done it in the first place if I knew this was going to happen." I finally looked up; confused as to why he would say that. What had happened that was so bad...I mean apart from my mom dying.

"W-what happened?" Nervousness suddenly spread all around my body, sinking deep into my pores.

"When your mom found out about Frankie and I she was...angry and completely destroyed. She didn't think that anyone would ever hurt her as bad as I did...I didn't know what to do after that so I just...left."

"You just left mom on her own with two kids...two kids who needed both of their parents...you are something dad." I shook my head, trying to stop the tears that had pooled in my eyes to flood out.

"I didn't hear from her for about a week...I was worried about Dallas and you. I went round to the house and I thought nobody was in...I thought that you were all out, so I...went upstairs and I-I...found her...lying there...still." His face contorted as tears spilled out of his eyes. His hands stayed put at his sides, not caring about the tears that fell onto the couch or his clothes.

"W-what...sh...she."

"Let me finish Demi."

"No I won't let you finish...you killed her...you and that other woman. She didn't get killed in an attack...she committed suicide because you hurt her real bad dad. How...how could you do that...she loved you...we all loved you." I spoke harshly, making sure he knew how much hatred I had for him.

"Demi please-"

"Don't! Don't you dare beg for me...I hate you...you hurt her so bad that all she could do was kill herself. Do you not get it dad...it was you...your fault. She didn't deserve any of it...and now look where she is."

"Demi-"

"You're so unbelievable...after all that you've done...I thought about forgiving you...I didn't sleep for nights straight because I struggled to come to the fact that my own dad...my own blood would hurt me. I hated it...I thought about all the good memories we had...and the only ones we had were with mom...after that you suddenly hated me...hated your own daughter...and now I know why...I reminded you every single day that it was you who killed mom...your actions that led her to take her own life." I stood up from the couch, anger running wild throughout my veins. "Eight years down the line and your own daughter tried to take her own life because of you...all because you didn't treat me...or love me the way you should have done. You didn't care for me...all you cared about was your 'other' family. After mom died...I needed you...I needed you like I needed oxygen b-but you just left. I'm your daughter and you just left me...I was eleven years old, that's it dad and you just left me alone for the whole weekend. I didn't even know what to do...I had no one apart from you...and you just left me. After that day I got weaker...and you didn't even notice because you were never fucking there. I cut because of you. I cut because you hated me and didn't love me. I cut because I was the disappointment. But I'm not dad...it took me six years to realise it...it was never my fault...I wasn't the disappointment...you were. You played us all...and as for me...I don't want to see you ever again. I can't see you again...not with what you did." I turned my back to him and started to walk to the kitchen where Nick was situated. "Don't worry, I'll pack my bags and leave your precious house...and I'll find somewhere to stay...not like you'd really care. Bye dad." Before I even took one step, the couch squeaked and he started to speak.

"I know you hate me...but I never intended to hurt you. The things I did to you were not the actions of a father...I hate myself for the way I treated you...I should never have done any of the things I did to you...you deserved someone who would care for you and love you...after your mom died I knew that I couldn't do that...I knew that you would be better off without me. You're right on some level, I left because you reminded me of how bad of a father I had been...you reminded me how much of a failure I was to your mother and you kids. I hurt you...physically because...you look exactly like she did when she was your age...and I couldn't deal with seeing her face and knowing how much I had fucked up...I hit you so you wouldn't look like her...I hit you because your mom never had a purple bruise on the side of her face...or a cut on her cheek. The more I hurt you...the less you looked like her...so I carried on. I'm ashamed for the way I've acted towards you. I know it's hard to believe but...I love you...you're my daughter and I know I won't ever get the chance to see you or call you that again...but it's true...I love you and I'm so proud of where you've come and the person you are today...your mom...she...she would have been so proud. I'm sorry I took her away from you...I can't change anything...but if I could...I would change that day...not for me...but for you. And for the house...stay here...I don't want it...it's yours. I'll sign the papers and it'll be all yours...your mom she...left you girls some money...Dallas had hers when she turned eighteen...and I wasn't around for yours but...I've transferred it into your bank account...there should be enough to last you for the next three years...I'll send money for groceries and I'll pay the bills...just keep safe and please...don't waste time on me...don't waste your last teenage years thinking about the what if's and buts...just live your life the way you would...and not the way anyone else would." He looked at me sadly and then turned his back to the door, ready to leave me for good this time.

"I don't want your money dad...I don't want the guilt money-"

"It's not guilt money Demi...just accept it please...I don't know what else I can do with it. I'd rather you live a life where you can be happy, than live a life where you're scraping around for money to buy a packet of chips...I know I don't deserve you to listen to me after all I've done...but I'm just trying to help you...after all these years of being absent and cruel to you...I just want to help you out financially...just let me do it for the first six months and if you want it to stop...then I'll stop."

"Okay." He nodded and his back muscles relaxed under his shirt.

"Bye Demi." My heart pounded in my chest as his hand turned the handle on the door. This was it. He was leaving for good and he was never coming back. I would never see him again. I should be happy...but I was nowhere near happy. I missed him and he was just five paces away from me. I shouldn't have done it but I did.

"Dad...wait." I closed my eyes as the words flew out of my mouth. He stopped his movements and turned to face me. "I hate you right now and I probably will for the next few months...or even years...but don't give up on me dad...I need time...and maybe...a few months or years from now...you'll get a call from me and we'll work it all out. We'll get to the place where we should be as father and daughter...maybe just maybe...I'll learn to love you again. Just please don't give up on me again...time is all I need."

"I can wait...I'll wait for you if that's what you need. Even in ten years' time when you're married and you have your own family, if you still hate me then I'll be okay with it. Because I know you and as much as you think I don't...I do. I know that you gave me a chance...I know that you thought about calling me...because that's the type of person you are...you forgive people even when they don't deserve it. And I for one don't. I don't deserve even a slither of your forgiveness...the fact that you've given me hope that after all of this blows over we could be like we were when mom was alive shows me...that you're even more like your mother than I thought you were. You amaze me Demi...and Nick he's a lucky boy. Goodbye Demi." He savoured his last full look at me, knowing that he wouldn't see me again for another three or four years or maybe he'll never see me again, time will tell.

I watched as he walked out of the door. His figure fading into the distance as he walked out of my house...and surely out of my life.

I was excited for what was too come and who was to stay and who was to go.

Maybe I'll call him in two months to ask him to attend my high school graduation. Maybe I'll never speak to him again. Maybe in ten years' time, he'll get a call from me asking him to walk me down the aisle. Maybe I'll carry on with my life not knowing that he committed suicide the day I last saw him. Who knows? The truth? Nobody. Nobody knows how my life is going to turn out. Not even God. And for that exact reason...I'm happy.

Happy that I can live my life the way I want to.

Happy that I don't have everything set out for me already.

If you would have asked me when I was eight, asking where I would want to be in ten years' time, this would have been my answer;

Good grades, nice boyfriend...happy family.

Never in a million years would I have thought that this would be my life in ten years' time;

Self-harmed at the age of twelve to eighteen, rehab for three months, abused by my own father, neglected by my own father, good grades, good friends, and I haven't got a nice boyfriend. I have a perfect boyfriend, who's also my best friend.

I would rather have the second option than the first. Sure the second option has A LOT of struggles but I have Nick and he's my saviour. Whenever I would have a bad day...he was there. He stuck by me through a lot...through stuff that not many people would.

So yeah I would rather face the struggles that I faced with Nick by my side...than have a perfect life.

I am truly and utterly in love with you Nicholas Jerry Jonas.


	30. Chapter 30

*Five years time*

They sat happily around the reasonable large dining table in the same house where they sat five years ago.

Not much has changed. The paintings are still all the same. The photographs that once stood on the shelves are still there although new, fresh faced ones have been added to the stand.

The people have changed.

The girl. Demi Lovato. 23 years old. Works as a recently qualified teacher at the local elementary school. She is not the broken young girl she used to be. She has two children...twins to be exact.

Dylan and Jamie. Two years of age and already keeping their parents up to scratch. Both cheeky and chirpy, traits they inherited from their parents.

Ah the other half of Demi.

He hasn't changed since high school. Still good looking. Still the best basketball player this small town has ever seen. Who else could I be thinking of?

Nick Jonas. 23 years old. Two children...twins to be exact. Married to none other than Demi Lovato...or should I say Demi Jonas.

Nick and Demi carried on their strong high school relationship through college. They both attended Duke college, the college Nick had always dreamed of attending. Demi followed Nick and they both graduated two years ago. Soon after the news of Demi's pregnancy, they were both ecstatic and couldn't wait to start their lives together. Shortly after the announcement of her pregnancy, Nick popped the question and it's all gone on from there.

Nick's inner demons have never appeared again, along with Demi's. They have arguments...but what couple doesn't. An argument shows the other half that you care and want to fight for the relationship and for them. So surely arguments are good?

Now let's get on to the good stuff.

Demi and Emily decided that it was best to leave their relationship as it was. After high school graduation they would never see each other again. It was too hard to see each other and to not think about their dad.

Frankie and Emily moved out of town and left the state, never looking back. No news has been heard of them since.

Selena and Joe broke up after high school both knowing that they wouldn't be able to manage without the other. Still remained as friends. Selena hasn't dated anyone since the break-up with Joe.

Joe was scheduled to marry a girl he met in college; Blanda. Hence the word scheduled. Of course there was going to be a scene at the wedding, what else would you expect of this town. Selena spoke up as the preacher said 'speak now or forever hold your peace' etc. She admitted her undying love for Joe in front of about three hundred people...apparently Blanda flipped out and knew something was going on between the two, even though there was nothing and let Joe at the altar. It took some time but Joe and Selena are now finally together and surprisingly engaged, which isn't surprising at all really.

Kevin is still a womanizer although does have his eye on Selena's cousin; Danielle. It's strange. This is all strange.

As for the girls and the rest of the guys in the group, they all went off to college and all came back to this town...like everyone did really.

You're probably wondering what happened to Demi's dad, right?

Demi called her dad two years ago to invite him to the wedding and to walk her down the aisle. He was overjoyed and accepted the offer. It took many hours of talking about emotions and feelings towards each other, talking about fresh starts and it took many months to convince Nick to let him back into her life.

Nick and Patrick had a lot to talk about. It was hard for Nick to let the one man back into their lives who hurt Demi the most...but he did it for Demi and his two children. Patrick is the best granddad he can be to Dylan and Jamie.

All is in the past. Demi's dark teenage years are hardly ever mentioned, only between Nick and Demi. Patrick's affair with Frankie and his other family are not mentioned. Emily and Frankie don't want anything to do with him and that hasn't changed since the day they left town five years ago.

As for Luke, I don't know. He disappeared after high school and no one has seen him since not that he's really a serious matter for people to worry about.

All is well in this small town.

This town may be small and not important to people passing through...but it is very important to me...as well as the people in it.

_Looking back on what I said all those years ago, all the hopes and dreams I had, I've come to the conclusion that if having things turn out the way you wanted them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would say I'm a failure._

_The important thing is not to be bitter over life's disappointments. Learn to let go of the past and recognise that every day won't be sunny, and when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair, remember it's only in the black of the night you see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home._

_So don't be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, because most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you'll get everything you wish for. Maybe you'll get more than you ever could have imagined. Who knows where life will take you. The road is long and in the end, the journey is the destination._

**_-One Tree Hill_**


End file.
